SP A horror trip to Chernobyl
by twinkels
Summary: This is loosely based on the movie The Chernobyl diaries. The SP gang are in Europe and end up on a day visit to Pripyat the radioactive abandond town where things go from bad to worse and after their tour guides vanish the group discover they might not be alone as they thought they were WARNING graffic horror strong laugage and I own nothing just Irina the tour guid is mine
1. Chapter 1

Gap year students 18 year old Stan Marsh along with his best friends Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick along with Cartman good friend Token his girlfriend Nicole her good friends Wendy and Bebe and Kyles new girlfriend Louisa Foley the young ginger girl they'd once met years ago with her family and now she'd turned into a hot ravishing redhead beauty and she could handle Cartmans anti Ginger jokes which were so childish now everyone but Cartman though they were still funny and still picked on ginger people

So far the gang had visited London in the UK also Scotland Then Italy Venice Rome then Prague Norway Germany Polland Belgium Holland and now they were in Russia and with plans to go to France and Paris the best part of the tour later as Stan planned to propose to Wendy at the top of the Effial tower and he'd had it all planned out how he'd do it and he had the ring that he planned to give her in his luggage that he'd saved ages for as it was very expensive but to Stan Wendy was worth it he was devoted to her

So you really gonna do it then dude asked Kyle glancing at Stan who was looking at the ring again which was a small cluster of diamonds on a gold band and sparkled and it was a very pretty ring

Yup I really want to do it this is it Kyle iv made up my mind and thought long and hard about it and it's what I want to do I really love her dude I mean look at her she's perfect like an angel on earth she's smart caring independent and very beautiful and she's grown from a cute little school girl into a beautiful young woman I want to be with her the rest of my life and when we go to Paris next week well I shall take her to dinner in a beautiful romantic restrant just the 2 of us I will take her in a horse drawn carriage where later I shall buy her Paris finest champagne I will give her a red rose tell her how much I love her we will have a beautiful candle lit meal then later we will go for an evening stroll in the moonlight then go up the Eiffal tower admire the view then I will get down on one knee take her hand and ask her and with my free hand show her the ring and once she says yes I will slip it on her slender fingers. Then we will kiss oh I really want her Kyle she's my other half Stan said dreaming a bit

Yeah I know that but come on arnt you guys a bit too young for marriage and commitments I mean your both only 18 your both young and I thought you'd want to settle down get good jobs and your own home first theirs plenty of time to settle down come on live a bit you'll never be 18 again and if she really loves you well I'm sure she'll wait think before you rush into things Stan Kyle said

Look I am living a bit and enjoying life look come on Kyle were not gonna get married for a long time yet not till we're in our mid 20s and anyway Wendy wants to for fill her dreams first she's 100 percent sure that her future is in politics and that and if she's gonna be really busy campaigning for things well she won't wanna marry right away and be tied down with kids and hey you never know Kyle she might be the first female president I think that's her goal and you know Wendy when she has a goal she will fight for it and make it happen and I love that in a woman strong independent and she is certainly that and I really love her but thing is if I hang around waiting we're older to get engaged well I could miss my chance and some other guy may come along and take her from me it's happened in the past a few times now I'm not saying that you will move in on her as you have Louisa now and she's a lovely girl and in the past you dated Hannah the girl from your synagogue you went to her Bat Mitzvah and Rebecca when we were kids but iv seen the way that Craig Tucker and even Clyde looks at Wendy if they both want her for themselves and undressing her and raping her with their eyes and since she got her hair cut off really short in that cute pixie cut off hers showing of her ears and swan like neck and her angelic face iv noticed a lot of guys and a few girls after her too trying to hit on her so if we're engaged and is wearing my ring she's sending out a message saying I'm off limits so back off said Stan

Yeah I know that and I do admit Wendy does look hot with that short cropped hair and the way she jazzes it up a bit but come on Stan Craig Clyde or the others. arnt here their back in south park and we won't see them till December and sure Wendy is a really nice girl and I'm happy for you both but can't you just well you know slow down a bit look think about what your doing Stan this is your entire life your planning here it's a life changing commitment and not to be taken lightly also what about Wendy does she know about what your plans are and what will she say began Kyle but Stan cut him off

Look Kyle please we know what we're doing. Well I do I'm 18 now not 8 and I'm aware of what I'm doing and it's my choice my life and no she dosent know the only person who knows beside you is my dad I told him and he's really happy about it he says Wendy is a lovely girl. Look Kyle I want to spend my life with her I really do love her iv watched her grow from a cute 5 year old to the beautiful woman she is now and I love everything about her the way she laughs the way she walks the way she talks he smile her beautiful blue eyes her glossy black hair the smell of her perfume I want her so so much and also I'm not Gay Kyle or bi I'm sorry okay one time I thought I was Bi when I kissed you and I know we kissed a few times and we slept together twice but we were kids then still in elementary and we hadent even started puberty back then well I hadent and by your high voice I don't think you had eather we were only 10 or 11 at the time oh sure it was really cute and innocent when it lasted but. Stan sighed

Look Kyle what im trying to say that your my super best friend always will be and I do love you but as a brother I see you as a brother so yes our love is brotherly love I hope you understand but the love I have for Wendy is different I want to spend my life with her be the father of her children be her lover husband best friend. Grow old with her watch our kids grow up and have kids off their own so we will be grandparents I can see us as an old couple grey haired telling our grand kids what it was like when we were kids look I'm sorry Kyle but please don't forget your my closest friend and their is a lot of things that I'd tell you that I wouldn't tell anyone. else and I know Cartman would laugh his ass off and Kenny has a big mouth and Token is still really shy and well I can't really talk to the girls even Wendy but I'd tell you Stan said putting the ring back into its small velvet covered box and putting it back in his luggage as he seen Token cane in to start packing for the next day as the group would be moving on again

Hey their dudes so what's up everything okay their thought i heard you two arguing smiled the handsome tall black youth who could have been a male model now

Hey dude er yeah we're both fine just talking and thinking about home what the others are up to but nothing important really smiled Kyle

Oh okay no worries so you guys getting ready to leave for Moscow tomorrow then asked Token

Well sort off we haven't started packing yet we can do that later said Stan watching Kyle head into the lounge of we're they we're staying where the girls were all laughing and chatting along with Kenny and Cartman and Bebe was playing with Louisa's long red hair

Well that's that chappy done Stan getting engaged to Wendy I'm not sure of the Follet kids names just know them as the ginger kids. so gave the oldest girl a first name and made her ages with the SP gang also I gave Wendy short hair as iv got a feeling her hair will still be short in the next episode also iv not abandoned my story TLC still working on that too


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now Ladies and gentlemen now that we're in Russia why don't we do what the Russians do and go out on thr town and experience a little of the Russian nightlife. See what that has to offer now I know what your thinking but we all came here to have a really good time live it up and let our hair down try some Vodka dance till dawn and have some fun huh comrades said Kenny on a fake Russian accent and leaning in on Bebe Wendy and Louisa smiling and winking at Nicole

Id say your crazy no chance get off Bebe said pushing Kenny off

Look Kenny were all fine and anyway we have an early start tomorrow trains to catch and that so we can't really afford to go clubbing it all night staying up to dawn and if we did well God ownly knows what we'd be like to or row morning and sleeping in late look ken it was a lovely offer and thanks but maybe some other time we will go I'm sure theirs a lot of clubs in Moscow we can go to Nicole said

Aww come on Nicole dont be a spoil sport lets give the good old Ukrain some south park style fun as we might never be back here again as a group and it's just for one night little bit of fun we don't have to stay till dawn I was only kidding on that part just have a few drinks little bit of dancing then home Kenny said

No sorry Nicole's right we should all get some rest even an early night as we have a lot on tomorrow and we really can't aford to be tierd look when we get to Moscow we can maybe go out clubbing this weekend were going to be their for a few days so we can go out then clubbing and have some fun when we have nothing on the next day. and turning in early for one night won't hurt us said Bebe pushing Kennys arm off her

Oh fuck it fine then be like that your worse than a wet weekend tell you what you loosers stay here and I'll go out to the clubs on my own and I'll tell you what you missed tomorrow and the awesome time I had whist you are all good little kids tucked up in bed with your teddy bears yelled Kenny now in a bit of a mood

No look dude we all agreed before we even left south park that we would stay together as a large group on this trip and besides we don't know this town and hardly any of us knows Russian apart what we picked up in the phase books so I don't want pepol wandering off and getting themselfs lost Kyle yelled

Well unless you guys don't come with me then yeah we will be splitting the group up now cos I'm not staying in here with you lot. I wanna go into town and I don't know or very much care at this moment if you lot come or not but you'll be bord I'm gonna have a good time plenty of time to sleep when your old Kenny said

Look ken what I'm saying began Kyle but Kenny cut him off

No Kyle I'm not staying at home to go to bed early like a little kid being a good boy I'm not a kid any more and your not my fucking da if you wanna stay here like a looser then be my guest but I'm heading out sure come if you want the invite is their but don't stop me going Kenny said glaring at Kyle

Oh fuck this I'm going too might as well the tv is crap the channels are all in Russian and they don't even get Terrance and Philip here so that's no use said Cartman

What you still watch Terrance and Philip omg surly not you have so got to be kidding me said Token laughing

Like yeah I love that show it's awesome why don't you watch it any more said Cartman

Dude we like grew outta Terrance and Philip years ago it's the same old stuff they do farting on each other and that their not funny any more oh sure they were really funny when we were small kids things like that are funny. To kids seeing adults farting on tv but now it's so childish were adults now and our tasts have changed over the years and we no longer like Terrance and Philip their idiots now I know why the grown ups didn't like them their humour makes no sence said Kyle

Well screw you Jew boy I don't care I still love them and watch their shows and since their not on here I'm going out with Kenny Cartman moaned standing next to Kenny who smilled and patted the fat boys shoulder

Oh hell I'm coming too might be fun and we can always leave if we don't like it yeah count me in said Louisa standing next to Kenny as he patted her shoulder too

What not you as well look you guys it's just that we have too much on tomorrow so the girls a right an early night would do us all good and we will be fresh for tomorrow you three will be shatterd Stan said but Cartman cut him off

Alright be a pussy then Stan Wendy got you under her thumb already no back bone Stan okay fine be a little pussy and have an early night Cartman begain but Kenny cut him off unless he's gonna go into bed and have it off with Wendy huh you pair something your not telling us then Kenny laughed

Shut the hell up yelled Wendy glaring at Kenny

Look no I'm not it's just that I think we should get an early night as we have a really busy day a head of us begain Stan then he paused and sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair

Oh hell goddamn it okay you win I give up we will all go out as a group but it is for just a couple of hours have some drinks little bit of a dance then straight back here okay Stan said glancing at the others who shrugged but Kenny and Louisa high fives each other as Cartman had a thing about touching gingers

But listen a few rules okay we stay together as a group no leaving with strangers and stay out of trouble Stan said as everyone agreed

And so that was it the choise was made. Everyone was going out that night clubbing for a couple of hours in town so everyone got ready to go out for a couple of hours of fun

As it was spring time it was a lovely evening but everyone took a jacket incase it get a little chilly and walked into town all chatting and laughing happly and the thoughts of the argument about staying in that night soon vanished

Everything was going okay at first Stan was dancing and cuddling up to Wendy Token with Nicole Kyle sat chatting to Bebe and Louisa Cartman was sitting at the bar chatting to some couple he'd met and Kenny was chatting to a pretty redheaded girl called Natalie he'd picked up and they were okay and lost in the crouds somewhere but Kennys jacket with his phone sat beside Kyle so Kenny wouldn't leave without it

Whos that Cartmans talking to asked Bebe looking at the older couple who seemed to be getting on great with Cartman and all 3 were laughing

I dunno really but they look a lot older than us not Cartmans ushal type of friends Kyle said looking over at older couple

The man was tall looked in his mid to late 30s heavly build not fat like cartman was but muscular with dark cropped hair in a growing out buzz cut and the woman looks a little younger pretty even she was tall slender with pale blonde hair in a messy updo style Kyle watched the pair for a bit wondering who they were even fearing they might be pedophiles but Cartman was an adult now not a child but as long as their was no trouble then things were okay but Kyle kept an eye on the pair incase trouble would start

But soon the peace was shatterd as a fight broke out with Kenny and 2 young Russian men who looked atittle older than Kenny the 2 men were the girls older brothers and they thought that Kenny had been harrasing her

Oh for fuck sake what the hell is going on now god damn it can't that bloody Kenny stay out of a fight for one moment Jesus Christ due what now said Kyle seeing one of the men punch Kenny in the face and swearing at him in Russian

Christ what's he doing now asked Bebe looking up as Kyle got up and walked over to Kenny who was threatening to take the men out side and he wasent sacred off them so it looked if the fight was about to get seriouse

Kenny enough fuck sake just drop it what the hell is going on here we turn out backs on you for a few moments and your fighting already fuck cant you stay out of trouble for at least 5 miniutes yelled Stan coming over as he seen Kenny push one of the men over

Tell your friend to stay away from our little sister he was trying to rape her and was touching her breasts the man said in a thick Russian accent

Kenny what the fuck omg dude what the hell were you doing to that girl oh Christ Kenny just don't beleive you Look Kyle warned you to stay outta trouble and you go and do this touch a girl you only met god sake said Stan pinching his nose

Look dude come on I wasent doing anything I was just talking to her and I was admiring her hair I like redheads I wasent asking her for sex or trying to rape her I wouldn't do that to someone I just met I'm not that perverted fuck sake Kenny said getting mad

He is a lier he was touching our sisters breasts and trying to kiss her he is sick the other man yelled

Kenny for fuck sake dude god I just don't beleive you at times come on let's go said Kyle pulling Kenny by the arm away from the men before the fight started up again

Look guys were sorry okay we don't want any trouble and it's late now so we just gonna round up the rest of our friends and go home and Kenny here is a bit drunk we need to sober him up too much of your country's Vodka but we don't want any trouble and again I apologize said Stan grabbing Kenny who glared at the brothers

You tourists are all the same you come here to our country and take our women and cause trouble if we haven't had come over here to save Natalia this boy would have raped her and got her pregnant dishouner our family the man said even spitting on the ground to insult everyone

What the fuck is that ment to mean we're trouble your the one that's trouble you fucking assholes and I'm not fucking sacred of you comrades I'll fucking finish you both and it will be lights out Das va dan u pair of fucking pricks you are yelled Kenny as Stan Kyle and Tolken held Kenny back scared incase he'd start fighting again

Look ken just drop it will you fuck sake let it go their not worth it and theirs 2 of them and one of you and your embaracing us theirs pepol looking look its late now Kenny and your drunk let's just go back to our hotel and ever you up Bebe yelled as everyone dragged Kenny outside hoping the cool fresh air would wake him a bit and Louisa grabbed his jacket

Yeah it's time we were all heading back that was almost 3 hours we spent in their we lost track of time wait a second were one missing where's Cartman gone anyone seen him asked Stan on doing a quick count and noticed that Cartman was missing

Oh he's still in their he was talking to an older couple about something they were laughing and that I'll get him you just keep Kenny out of trouble and sober him up a bit said Nicole heading back into the club to look for Cartman

Cartman was sitting at the bar drinking a shot of vodka and talking to a couple he'd met called Yuri and Irina about something and Yuri was showing Cartman leaflets when Nicole came over

Their you are Cartman come on we're leaving now its late and we have a lot on tomorrow said Nicole tapping Cartman on the shoulder

What aww come on we only just got here we can leave later and I'm chatting to my new friends about something this is Yuri and Irina why don't you chill a bit and have fun that's what we came here for we can leave later it's still early Cartman said going back to talking to Yuri

Yeah know that it's still early but look Cartman theirs been a bit of trouble Kenny got into a fight with a couple of guys so to avoid more trouble from happaning and someone getting hurt were leaving now nd anyway we have a really busy day tomorrow and we can have some cool nights out when we're in Moscow Nicole said looking at the other coupe, who shrugged

Maybe you should go if you are busy Eric we can keep in touch Irina said

Er yeah sure come on let's go Nicole said grabbing Cartmans arm so he eventually gave up and went with her

Eventully after getting Cartman out of the club everyone walked home back to the hotel to try and sober Kenny up a bit as he was really drunk and now he started singing the old Terrance and Philip song Uncle fucker at the top off his voice much to Cartmans amusement and Token was trying to shut him up as Stan and Kyle walked on. With the girls

So everyone all enjoying Kieve then asked Stan smilling

Yes Russia is very cultural a lot to see and do and it's history fascinates me and I'm really looking forward to seeing Moscow and Red square I'm trying to imagin what it would have been like in the old soviet union days when these guys were our enimes during the time of the cold war in the 80s and that but yeah I love Russia and the pepol well apart from those guys at the club are really nice and friendly Russia is a very friendly country said Wendy smilling

Yeah it is but oh boy wait to you get to Paris that will be even better beleive you me said Stan smilling whist watching wendy Nicole Bebe and Louisa trying to cope with the little cobble stones in their heels and also by now Token had gotten Kenny to shut up at last as a very drunk Kenny was now declaring his love to Token and trying to kiss him but Token laughed saying no I'm straight dude I love Nicole and your drunk

When everyone arrived home back at the hotel Kyle and Stan tried to sober Kenny up and clean him up as he now puked all over the floor much to Kyles discust and also Kyle tried to tne to his sore eye where that man punched him to prevent a black eye from forming also they noticed that Cartman was very excited about something and had a couple of leaflets in his picket that couple gave him but he didn't say what they were

Thats that chappy done next one coming zoom oh Das va dan u is goodbye in Russian


	3. Chapter 3

Owww for fuck sake be carefull their will you that bloody hurts fuck it be gentle. will you yelled Kenny as Kyle put an ice pack on Kennys bruised swollen eye making the blond wince in pain

Well hold still then will you and what do you expect when you go and pick fights with the lochals didn't we not agree before we came to stay out of trouble and you go and do this Christ Kenny you are mad and I'm telling you right now your gonna have a huge black eye in the morning maybe you won't be so keen to rush into fights again Kyle said

Look I didn't start that fight they did I was only talking to the girl we were having a nice chat and was sitting at the bar and someone bumped me making me spill my drink over her fuck sake Kyle I'm not a fucking pervert that goes around groping women yeah I like women and breasts but fuck sake I didn't grope her and I defently didn't rape her their fucking liers they started the trouble and attacked me Kenny yelled

Well what ever you shouldn't have tried to hit on their sister these Russians can be well you know funny pepol look Kenny your 18 now 19 i next March your not a silly little kid anymore I honestly thought you would have more sence now and this has happend a few times before in the past getting yourself into fights some how when you try to pick up some girl I'm getting tierd of all this behaviour Kenny and it's always me that has to pick up the pieces and end up patching you up tending to your injuries will you ever learn sighed Kyle

Well maybe I like your tender loving care you haven't lost it you know ever since you tended to my scraped knee in kindergarten gently washing away the blood drying it off and carfully putting on that band aid you were so gentle and I liked it. You should have been a doctor Kyle you have such a tender loving nature and such a gentle touch and healing hands said Kenny gently stroking Kyles hands shocking the redhead

Kenny look I'm really flatterd by what your saying I guess I am good at caring for pepol but you know infact everyone knows that i am going to follows my dad into the lawer business iv been telling you that since I was like 14 Broflovski and son law firm but look Kenny I don't really know how to put this but yes I do care for you deeply iv known you all my life and I care for you as I said but as a friend that's all not Sexually we have been through this many times. I'm not started Kyle but got cut off by Kenny kissing him and putting his hands up his shirt touching Kyles. Soft flawless pale skin that felt warm and then he fingers his little gold star of David pendent that was a present to Kyle for his Bar Mitzvah and he'd worn it ever since

Kyle was abut shocked by Kennys actions at first and tried to push the blond off him and break the kiss but Kenny stayed firm and wouldn't let go

Oh fuck it god your so damn hot Kyle. I want you so bad Kenny said breaking free at last and running his fingers through his friends soft thick curly hair and trying to to lick his neck

Kenny no please stop it no not now I'm sorry I don't feel the same way said Kyle struggling to break Kennys vice like grip

Dont lie or try and fight it Kyle you know you want it as much as I do and it won't take long it will be like being back at school again making out in the toilets between lessons and praying hall the monitors wouldn't come in. Or anyone else and catch us so give in to your feelings Kyle I know you want to fuck me like I wanna fuck you Kenny said but before he could try and unzip Kyles pants Kyle broke free and stood up pushing Kenny on the bed

What the fuck dude Kenny yelled. Glancing at Kyle

Look are you deaf I said no were not damn kids anymore kissing in the toilets im not gay okay never was never will I don't give a fuck what you think I'm in love with Louisa and I want things to go good and I don't think your gay eather your too much off a pervert for that but I'm sorry Kenny I don't love you and if you keep carring on like this our friendship may be at risk too so just leave me alone okay yelled Kyle leaving the room

Kyle please wait don't go I'm sorry yelled Kenny making the redhead pause in the doorway and look at him

Look okay them fuck it yeah I do love you and I always had and I want you so bad I just want to rip off your clothes and drag you into that bed right now and fuck you so hard Christ Kyle your so damn beautiful a redheaded angel Kenny said

Kyle sighed deeply running a hand through his hair not sure what to make of it really

Look Kenny I know you do and I find it really flattering okay I admitt I do have strong feelings for you too but not here this just isn't the right or place maybe when we get back home to south park I'm sorry but just now I'm going back to Louisa she wants me in the lounge said Kyle leaving the bedroom. To see his ginger haired girlfriend and leaving Kenny sitting on on his own

Everything okay babes said Louisa smilling in the lounge as Kyle came in putting his arm around her and kissed her cheek

Yeah I'm fine just tending to Kennys eye he's gonna have a huge black eye tomorrow silly ass he is Kyle said as they watched tv with the others and no more was said about that nite

Next day everyone was all sitting at breakfast chatting excitedly Kenny was a bit quiet and Kyle was right the blond had a huge painful bruise forming on his face and his cheek was swollen but he said nothing. but he seen the others looking at him till carman joined them looking very smug

Good morning ladies and gentlemen hope you all slept well now as you all know that today we were ment to be going onto Moscow well theirs been a slight change of plan Catman said but got cut off

What ever it is Cartman the awnsers no we havent got time to spare said Token

Please please Token let me finish will you now today I have booked an extra trio for today it's a once in a life time trip and we can still travel to Moscow later today Cartman said smiling

Oh come on you gotta be kidding me Cartman now look we said that we'd all discuss the trips we'd book as some of us might not like them were a team here and we like to discuss these things. Going and booking a trip that you might like but the rest of us might not like is selfish you should have discussed this with us. Only would have taken 5 miniutes and anyway you knew well that we. Won't have time to do this trip our schedule is very limited Cartman said Stan

Look I know I know okay but come on you guys the trip is like only for 3 hours and it's a trip of a life time and well probelly never go back said carman

Oh okay so where is it Cartman a food factory a candy factory that's the kind of trips you'd love fatass Louisa laughed

Shut it ginger bitch and no your wrong actully now tell me everyone who has ever heard of Chernobyl asked Cartman as everyone looked at each other

Yeah of course that's the place that's been abandond since the mid 80s cos of the nuclear power plant explotion the entire place was contaminated with radiation no one can live their. as its not safe and won't be safe for like another 500 years. as the radiation leavel is so high Nicole said

Yup your kind a right well that couple I was talking to last night at the bar were called Yuri and Irina their siblings and they run a company called extream tours carman begain

Oh no no no way I can see what's coming next look were going to Moscow as planned dude said Stan

Will you shhh and listen now theirs a place called pripyat that's right next to the reactor and Yuri is going to take us to this place it was abandond over night a real ghost town literally the pepol who lived their had to evacuate and they didn't really have time to pack anything just left in the clothes they were and everything is still their factories. a Sports stadium a mall stores. Schools a hospital even a fun fair everything has been left forgotten it was a large city once really busy look guys think of all the photos and videos we could get and think of Tuckers face when he sees them Cartman said smilling

Yeah kinda sounds cool. and it would be really interesting. but wait a second I dunno it still sounds really dangorus too the radiation leavels they'll be still really high hell I don't wanna die of radiation poisoning. said Wendy

Yeah and if it was safe the pepole would have moved back by now I'm not really sure of this but it sounds really exciting and could be an adventure said Louisa

Look you guys no I promise you it's safe and anyway well be only their a couple of hours 3 at the most and Yuri and Irina will look after us that's their job. All we will do is go into the place have a look around get our photos and videos and out again and Irina said she has done a lot of these tours and thier safe the radiation leavel has dropped really low so we will be safe i promise Cartman said

I still dunno I just don't wanna go call it gut instinct something's saying danger and Louisa is right if the radiation leavel has dropped. too very low then why haven't the pepol not moved back to this town again asked Nicole

I dunno maybe their too Settled in their new homes and I was talking to yuri and Irina about it last night at the club. Now they have been doing these tours for years now and their both fine and look noones gonna get sick and die okay it's gonna be an awesome trip and we will all enjoy it and it will be something to look back on one day if we all meet up again cartman said

Well I just wish that you had discussed this with us look Cartman we all discussed this before we left for this trip that we'd talk about tours and that before we'd even left south park we'd make discussions as a group as we're all involved but I guess it's too late to back out now but I swear Cartman if anything goes wrong on this trip. I swear. You will never ever come on holiday again with us Stan said threatening the fat boy

Well that's that chappy done what will possibly go wrong on this trip it's just a short visit isn't it. Well wait and see next chappy up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay look you guys I swear nothing will go wrong these trips are safe I promise and as a Said Yuri and Irina has been doing these tours for years now and they reassured me that the radiation leavel has gone right down to practically nothing so were safe Cartman said still trying to convince hos friends who weren't sure

Hmmm I think that is kinda true I did read somewhere that parts of Chernobyl is safe enough for a few hours but it will take a very long time for the pepol to move back their if ever as their too sacred really and their is still a lot of no go areas even today but in time they will be safe but not in our life time or our children's or their children's it will be many many decades that's how pepole can now live in Hiroshima and Nagasaki the radiation leavel has dropped a lot since 1945 Kyle said

Yeah and the bombs used back in those days weren't as strong as the radiation leavel as Chernobyl gave off everyone knows that said Stan as Kyle nodded

Well okay then scientist mr Broflovski how safe is safe then as you seem to know so much about it asked Bebe

Well I read it be the same as 3 X-rays at a hospital which is harmless on short term but in some areas of Pripyat you have to be really careful as leaves vary really one moment you might be in a safe area next might be toxic but Cartman says these pepole know what their doing so I guess they will know the safe areas and yes I have to admitt it does seem a very interesting place I have seen a couple of documentaries a couple of years ago on the place and it seems very interesting Kyle said

Well I don't care what you guys say it's an adventure andmim up for adventure liven this trip up a bit count me in and hey you never know we might run into deformed radioactive mutents laughed Kenny

Oh shut the hell up you thats not a nice thing to say anyway the only pepole were bound to run into is other crazy tourists like ourselfs said Wendy making a face

So then. Is everyone up for it omg it will be something to talk about then we get back so hands up who wants to goto Chernobyl then said Cartman

Yup count me in I can't wait to go watch out Pripyat krazy Kennys coming to see ya laughed Kenny putting up his hand

I dunno I'm still not sure but it would be very interesting I guess and as you said we are with experienced guides and were only their for a couple of hours oh hell okay I'll go said Kyle raising his hand

Kyle it could be dangorus id hate for anything to happan to you said Louisa looking worried

Im sure everything will be fine and these pepole seem to know what they are doing otherwise they wouldn't be in the job and they will know the safe areas where we can go and were only going to be their for a short time look darling I'm sure everything will be fine said Kyle kissing Louisa on the forhead

I hope so okay count me in she sighed still not really sure and eventually the others agreed too but had doubts

Well that's it we're all settled them Chernobyl here we come now we can just take out stuff with us. Yuri has a bus with a large trunk so we can put everything in their and we can book outta here nd once we get back from the tour we will catch the train to Moscow Cartman said

Wait so how are we going to get their chernobyls miles away from here said Bebe not hearing Cartman mention the bus

As I said Yuri has a bus van sort of thing and we will go in that Cartman said

A man with a van bus this just gets crazier said Kyle sighing as everyone all got ready to leave

Well crazy or not I think it will be awesome though a trip to Chernobyl can't wait said Kenny happly now acting hyper

God has he been cheesing again I thought he'd quit that asked Token watching Kenny all hyper

Na don't think so and theirs no cats around here for him to get hold of one he's just being krazy Kenny laughrd Stan a bit

Well okay what ever then I guess it looks if we're all going to Chernobyl in a bus van oh fuck it why do I always fall for Cartmans stupid ideas moaned Kyle sighing

Hmmm cos you do and so do I somehow but we can leave for Moscow when we get back and get back to the timetable we had planned and I swear of this trip goes wrong someone's gonna get a huge kick up the ass so hard they won't sit down for a week Stan said

Look will you guys relaxe it will be a good trip don't worry and nothing will go wrong think on it as. an adventure Cartman said as everyone left to meet Yuri

Well it better I'm sorry I still feel unsure about this so I hope it will be safe said Bebe in a nerviouse tone

The group walked through the town till they reached what look like a travel angancy that had russian writting on it well guys were here cartman said as they headed inside

Yuri Irina were hear for the trip Cartman called as everyone went inside the tiny small store

Ahhh Eric my man welcome welcome to extream tours the tall heavy built Russian man said smilling at everyone as they all enterd the building

Well the gangs all here then I got them all intrested. That's Bebe the blonde chick over their and next to her is Wendy and that's Stan the guy next to her their a couple behind them is Kyle the guy with huge red Afro that's his girlfriend Louisa the ginger chick their a couple too and the other couple near the door is Nicole and Token and that's Kenny the blond guy next to them said Cartman introducing everyone as they said hi

Well hello their nice to meet you this is my sister Irina she is also coming along with us too said Yuri smiling

Well I have to say this is a really nice store you have here said Stan looking around

Thank you it is it belongs to Irina and I we set up about 7 years ago it is a small family company Yuri said smilling

Oh we're you once in the army then asked Kyle looking at a lot of millitory photos on the wall

Yes military service I left for personal reasons and set up this buisness and I have put everything I had into it including all the money our parents left to us said Yuri

Oh is your parents dead then I'm sorry said Nicole

Yes they died about 11 years ago an accident said Irina sadly

Aww that's so sad added Nicole with a shrug

Its okay long time ago now I guess now has anyone got any questions before we leave asked Yuri

Yeah I have one just how safe is Chernobyl for tourists I don't wanna get sick with cancer said Louisa worridly

Louisa is it it is safe their is a safe period of 3 hours and we will be gone by then we will go into Pripyat look around you can get your photos and videos and then we will leave alright but we will be safe trust me I know what I am doing Louisa Yuri said smiling

Er is their any radioactive mutents running around that glow in the dark asked Kenny laughing a bit and ignoring Kyle glaring at him who was now looking at leaflets on a stand

No no the town is abandond the only pepol their are tourists like ourselfs who also visit with other tour companies and they look like us and no they don't glow in the dark that is all just fantasy stories now it is very likely that we will see other tourists their today as I have seen a lot in the past but they are normal humans I think that you have been watching too many science fiction horror movies Ken Yuri laughed as everyone left the store

Okay then we have the tour bus parked round the back in the small parking area that is like 2 miniutes walk from here so everyone follow me and Yuri will lock up the shop siad Irina leading everyone along the street and around another corner down a large hill that led to the back area to where the bus was and on seeing the bus parked in the carpark everyone got a shock as it looked like it was fit for the scrap heap

Omg is that what we are going to be traveling in said Wendy shocked

God even Kennys dads pick up truck is bett than that heap of junk said Cartman now catching up with the group

Hey fatass you leave my da out of this and theirs nothing wrong with his pick up truck and it's a newish one he has now that old one he had when I was a kid is long gone said Kenny pulling a face

Well like it not it is all we have we're a low budget tour company and we are saving to buy a new bus soon so sorry about that but put your things in the back and jump on board we will be on our way Yuri said smilling as everyone dumped their luggage in the trunk of the buss

Its alright it's a nice bus said Bebe as everyone now got onto the bus and sat down making themselfs comy

In the back row was the 4 girls and the boys sat oppiset facing them with their backs to Yuri and Irina

Okay is everyone good and comfy back their Yuri asked

Yup were fine back here smilled Kenny

Good good now everyone welcome to yuris extream tours now I will be your driver today and the lovely Irina here will be your host and if anyone gets hungry back their I have beef jerky back here laughed Yuri

Er think we will pass on that we already eaten before we left and we have some food on us anyway Kyle said turning round

Hmmmm I could easly take you for desert thought Kenny looking at Irina as she played a little with her long fair wavy hair that hung over her shoulder in a pony tail and being much older than Kenny Kenny didn't care he thought Irina was hot

Also I have this little device called a Geige reader what it basicly is it measures the radiation leaves and gives loud bleeps in a hot spot that's a area with a lot of radiation and low soft crackles in safe zones so I will use this device to measure the radiation throuought the entire trip and I will warn you if we are in any danger but immsure we will be fine and will stay within the safe zone Irina added as the bus took off

Now Pripyat is about 2 hours drive from here and chernobyl isn't far now as you probely know that the Chernobyl disaster took place on April 26 in 1986 it was reactor 4 and it was caused by a system failed caused by tests on the reactor that caused a sudden power surge and the reactor exploded so to say the reactors themselfs we can not go near as they are still very toxic today the radiation their is leathel but you can see them in the distance also the town of Pripyat has been used in many films too it is known as a ghost town everyone is gone the pepole left the town and their homes in a hurry they abandons their lives so to say now you can not get into Pripyat without an offical tour guid as they have checkpoints here but I have the offical papers here that will clear us and alow us into the town said Yuri smiling

Well that is good to know then don't wanna break the law said Kyle

It will all be fine do not worry Kyle it is all legal so are you pepol from America then Irina said smiling at the group

Yeah we're from south park Colorado have you heard of the town asked Stan

No but I have heard of Colorado it is in the mountians not far from Denvier said Irina

Yeah south park is a small town it has a school community centre a gym library's hotel sunset inn a mall Cinima some small stores Sevrel restraints a gas station basket ball court couple of play parks train station a church synagogue a area where they call Starks pond abandond railway. Lines a scrap yard houses and that's it really not a lot nothing to bost about some pepol call us rednecks but who cares so do you guys live near here then asked Kyle

Yes we were born in the Ukrain we once had family that lived many years ago in Pripyat but they moved away before the disaster Yuri said

Well we weren't born when it happend but we heard about it at school and that said Token

Yes everyone did the news went Globle much like the Fukishima explotion that was like this also we were young children when chernobyle happend I was coming up for 8 Irina was 5 at the time but we weren't anywhere near it

Yeah I heard it was really bad it was so sad and pepole kids were coming down with cancer like a normal person catches a cold really sad for them

Yeah cancer sucks you once knew a kid that had cancer If I remeber right said Token glancing at Stan

Yeah many years ago like 10 years ago Nelson he had Leukemia poor kid God if he was alive today he'd be 15 now hell always be 5 to me really cute brave kid Stan sighed thinking back and remebering his little sick friend

Everyone fell quiet for a bit as they glanced out the windows as they sped through already deserted areas and apart from seeing the odd person on a bike or on foot the place looked deserted

Now the chernobyl power plant is located on the border of next to Belarus at the time of the accident their was 4 working reactors and some say it could have been prevented it was a very seriouse accident the most seriouse accident in history of nuclear idenstory and it happend around 1am in the morning and also they didn't evacuate right away thinking that the fires could be put out and everything would be okay and life would go on as normal but the radiation had already leaked out by now and eventually the pepol were evacuated on thr 27th at first they did not want to leave as the town was their home their lives were their their belongings but they were told if they stay their they will die so in the end they had to leave also though we are calling Pripyat a town it is really a city it was made a city in 1970 it was built around the plant for their workers and their families they were schools play parks for the children a hospital a mall so the residents could live comfterbly in their beautiful modern apartments Yuri said

Wow it have been really interesting to have seen this place before the disaster and it came deserted I wish we had a time machine so we could go back to 85 a year before it happend and look around said Tokenn

It was a very busy place most if the peole who lived their we're all young families of the workers and their lives were very much like everyone else's they went to work went shipping kids went to school and they had a Cinima too so they'd go their to see the latest movies and their was a big open space in the town too some pepole say that it a roller skating area as roller skating was all the craze back in 80s and a lot of the children would gather their at weekends and holidays and skate their but the peole of Pripyat were just normal pepol like us and living normal everyday lives really and before the disaster no one had ever heard of Chernobyl unless you came from their and if the disaster had never have happend it still have been an unknown town unless it made news for another reason like a celebraty coming from their as not everyone who lived their worked at the plant their was a lot of other jobs to be had in the town Yuri said smilling

Well everyone were here now welcome to chernobyl Yuri added as everyone all looked out the window and the first thing they seen was a huge unushal shaped signe written in Russian

Hold on a second stop stop can we get out for a bit and get some photos iv seen that signe before its famouse said Kenny pulling out his phone that had a camera on it

We should be okay here the radiation leavel is safe said Irina looking at her little device that crackled softly so Yuri agreed that they could stop for a bit

Omg this is gonna be so awesome and this is going on my Facebook page said Kenny posing I front of the signe as Stan took a photo and soon Yuri joined them and took a couple of group photos and Kyle used his camera phone to make a video saying

Hey you tubers it's Kyle hear in my video blog of my gap year well things didn't go quite to plan were not in Moscow yet as planned but we ended up in Chernobyl I'll be showing you some of the famous sites and you can watch from the comfort of your house or school or Internet cafe where ever your watching this said Kyle talking to his phone

Oh look at Kyle I think he fancies himself as a news reporter giggled Wendy to Bebe as they both watched Kyle film himself and the sights near him and he even got Cartman flipping him off then screaming Cartman I'm gonna fucking kill you pack that in Goddamn it I'm trying to film here and soon the typical Cartman Kyle argument broke out

You can't see it you can't smell it or tast it or hear it it's invisable and it could be still around said Nicole looking at the cloudy grey sky

Huh what asked Bebe coming over to her friend

Radiation it could still be around destroying our bodies giving us cancer and we don't even know it untill it's too late said Nicole

Look Nicole you heard what Irina said its safe now and we will be fine and noones gonna get cancer worst thing that will happen here is Cartman and Kyle coming to blows their at it again said Wendy also coming over along with Louisa

How do you 3 know I just well I dunno okay im scared really this radiation could be destroying our cells and killing us and we don't even know about it. Look you guys im going back to the bus you guys do what you want Nicole said as Bebe Wendy and Louisa sighed

Oh look just leave her girls come on let's have another look around Bebe said taking Wendy and Louisa's arms

About 5 miniutes later everyone all headed back onto the bus and Bebe gave a scream as Kenny had slapped her butt to hurry. Up a bit and Cartman did a very loud stinky fart that everyone heard

Eeewww omg that is defently radioactive God Cartman your toxic have you been sleeping in the remains of reactor 4 cos it smells like it Kyle said covering his face

Nope that's my breakfast and I don't smell it laughed Cartman ignoring everyone whist Bebe opend a small window

Id rather take my chances with the radiation than that it's toxic Bebe said making Cartman laugh

Eric you have been eating something that didn't quite agree with you that is why you are full of wind Yuri said laughing

Dunno maybe cartman laughed

Irina cheack that radiation reader of yours to see if that fart was radioactive as it certainly smelt it laughed Kenny gently tapping the blonde woman on the shoulder

No he is fine just normal wind Irina said smiling

Urgh smelt toxic mutterd Kyle holding his nose

Oh shut up Kyle a bit of gas never killed anyone said Cartman earning a few gasps

What the fuck do you mean by that is that another one of your sick holocaust jokes yelled Kyle ready toounce on Cartman

Guys guys not here pack it in yelled Stan grabbing Kyle off Cartman

Oh crap here we go again sighed Token. glancing out the window as he ignored Kyle and Catman arguing again and the others trying to calm them down

Eventully it went quiet again and Kyle glanced out the window avoiding eye contact with Cartman and Stan and Kenny sat between the arguing pair trying to avoid more problems but Kenny explaned to Yuri and Irina that Cartman and Kyle fought a lot and they'd get used to it

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon. I think Pripyat is ir was a city the facts I got off google


	5. Chapter 5

Soon everyone reached the checkpoint and their was a lot of gaurds wandering around with guns but their was no other tour buses to be seen

Okay now we are entering the exclusion zone that is why their are checkpoints and the guards are their and perhaps the other tour buses are already their but do not worry everyone it will be fine now just stay here I will take care of things said Yuri getting out the bus along with Irina to talk to the guards

Guys have you noticed how empty this place is no signed of life what's so ever said Bebe looking out the window

Well we did pass a few pepole on their bikes and on foot so I guess their signes of life said Kenny as he fiddled with a long strand of his hair

Yeah I know that but that was quite a few miles back look I dunno you guys but this place is kinda creepy dontnyou think I don't feel comfterbl being here said Bebe

Yeah I feel the same I just don't like it said Nicole

Well duh you pair the place was abandond and the only pepol that come here now is tourists like ourselfs so your not gonna get a big welcoming party with a huge banner and balloons saying welcome to Chernobyl and loud music playing are you sometimes you chicks are dumb mutterd Cartman

Shut up fatass and but what we mean is that we haven't seen anything not even other tourists or buses maybe were the only ones here said Wendy glancing at an armed security man come over and look in the bus windows

Oooh I don't like the look of him what's he doing and he's armed too said Louisa nerviouse as Nicole smilled nervously at the guard and gave a small wave as the man looked at the group in the bus

I dunno maybe their just checking out the bus just ask him said Kenny glancing at the guard stair at him

Na you ask him said Nicole pulling a face and muttering something to Token who put his arm around her.

Guys guys shhh a moment now I don't speak a word of Russian but I can understand that guard over their he's saying no now I don't know about you guys but something tells me that he wants us to leave and that we are not welcome he's denying us entry said Stan watching the gaurd talk to Yuri and shake his head saying no

Well dosent suprise me really that place is totally creeping me out and I bet it's probelly still toxic and really dangorus look you guys let's just ask Yuri to take us home again he can drop us at the station and we can go to Moscow least it's safer their I'm sure he won't mind sais Wendy

Oh come on Wendy its not that bad and nothing can go wrong it's a guided tour and Yuri and Irina will look after us that's their job their responsible for us on this trio and were all safe in this bus so will you stop your worring daid Kenny

Yeah he's right and Yuri seems to know his stuff and he's been doing these tours for many years now you hears him so we're all fine nothing to worry about. and hold on he's coming back now said Kyle watching Yuri and Irina head back to the bus

So what's going on then Stan asked Yuri and Irina as they got back on the bus

Their seems to be a small problem with the guards they are saying that Chernobyl is closed today to the public Yuri said looking at everyone and sighing a bit

Closed but I thought you said it was abandond we all heard you say that no one lived their ao how can it be closed asked Token

I don't know it is closed for some kind of mantinace work that is going on this is very unushal for us to be turned away like this ushally they let us know in advance if something like this is going on but do not worry their is more than one way into Pripyat and we will still see it today said Yuri reversing back

Bet its closed cos it's still leaking high levels of radiation I'm telling you guys were all gonna end up really sick with cancer when. We get back just bloody great said Nicole folding her arms and pouting in a bad mood

Yeah she's right something's going on it must be closed for a reason I dunno but call it gut instinct but I just don't trust this place it's screaming danger danger look I'm sorry you guys I wanna go back you can drip us at the station and we can catch the train to Moscow daid Bebe as Wendy Nicole and loisa nodded in agreement with her

Girls girls I promise Pripyat is safe I promise you their is no danger their the guards are just over fussy about being safe look their is more danger from the broken glass that is lying around than radiation Where we're going and it is a safe zone I have been their many times so has Irina and do we look sick to you asked Yuri

Well no not really said Stan with a shrug

Look Stan why don't you just shut the hell up I paid for this tour and I'm not having you or anyone else screw it up and if you don't wanna go well then theirs the door bye bye you can go back to the checkpoints and get your ass kicked by the guards for trespassing if not then shut your mouth yelled Cartman but kyle cut in

Look calm down and stop. fighting im sure the tours safe and yeah you both look healthy enough Yuri and Irina now it's a short tour we're all safe and with our guides so let's just make the most of it and enjoy the trip said Kyle trying to keep the peace

Don't worry I said that we will see Pripyat today and I won't give up their is more than one way into that town call it a back door if you want said Yuri smiling

Ahhh a secret way in so were going to be taking Yuris secret entrance to sneak into Pripyat crafty but I like it laughed Kenny as everyone looked out the windows

Is this entrance even legal I don't wanna end up in. Russian jail Kyle said worridly

Yes yes a lot of pepole come this way we will be fine don't worry Kyle Irina said

I think theirs still radiation about look at the notice on the trees that's the radiation symbol everyone. Knows that no matter what country their from Bebe said but no one awnserd her

Yes yes you could say this is my secret way I have come here for many years now giving tours and on my own and I discoverd this old abandond checkpoint it is very overgrown and no one goes near it now their are roads into Pripyat and first thing that you will notice how very overgrown and wild looking it is nature has what they say reclaimed it but you will still see the buildings. from the old days from the soviet union as time has stood still here forever trapped in 1986 Yuri sad

Yeah that's right cos the soviet union crumbled in the early 90s we got stories about that in school in world history said Stan

Yes that is correct so you will still see a lot of old soviet union symbols painted onto the walls on the buildings they were put their long before the disaster happend the pepole of Pripyat did a lot of art on their buildings like street art it was mostly did by young pepole in their teens early 20s like your age but some visitors have been leaving their marks on the walls too along with recent dates the most latest date I have seen was done earler this year marked in the wall of one of the apartments in perment marker Yuri said

Hmmmm sounds really cool said Kenny

No Kenny you are not tagging any of those buildings in their if that's what your thinking your not in south park any more and iv seen your tags - all over town and on the walls of buildings even carved into trees so forget it said Kyle as Kenny made a face trying to look innicont

Who me why I wasent thinking about that you have got me all wrong their Kyle said Kenny and anyway their is no one to stop me if I even did leave my tag their mutterd Kenny remebering a small perment marker in his pocket

So were the kids I mean young pepol of Pripyat like us then asked Stan

Oh yes very much they liked their cycling video games some liked skate boarding and roller skating the girls liked their fashion and pop stars that were big in Russia back then and the workers had money to spare on luxuries as they were paid well so they could spoil their families and their children so they had the latest toys and gadgets Pripyat wasent a poor place their was money in the town said Yuri as he drove up some derelict roads with his passengers being bounced around in the back

Oooww ouch dosent this bus have any seatbelts I hit my arm against the window moaned Wendy rubbing her arm

Nope fraid not it is a very old bus and as I said we ate saving for a new bus hopefully very soon with some heating too for the winter said Yuri smilling

What you mean that this bus has no heating omg you have to be kidding me it's a good job this isn't winter and it's not too bad a day other wise we'd be freezing moaned Bebe

Nope I am sorry their is no heating in this bus but I do have blankets in the back for cold days but today it will be hot weather is fine so no need for blankets so do not worry about being cold now before we enter Chernobyl I want you all to meet a very dear friend of mine Natalia she moved back here many years ago as she has lived here before the disaster now she doesn't speak English but do not worry I will translate what she says she is 78 years old Yuri said

What you actully mean that their is someone living here where it's radioactive dosent she know of the dangerous Wendy said shocked

Yes she does but it's very safe now the levels here are practically at zero and she has lived here since she was a baby it was her parents house she left briefly during the evacuation but came back here. home sick I guess Yuri said

Wow she sounds really crazy mutterd Kenny earning a nudge in the ribs from Kyle and a shhh being hissed in his ears

Yes perhaps she is crazy as you said ken or she is just sentimentle I have spoke to her many of times and she said that she was born in that house and that radiation dosent bother her and that if she dies tomorrow it wouldn't bother her she has lived her life and is happy and content also she grows her own food and keeps live stick too and has her lets her husband passed away about 4 years ago but it was nothing to do with radiation he sufferd a nasty fall breaking his hip when he fell over on icy steps and he never recoverd really but despite her age she is very hard working and takes no charity she is fiercely independent Yuri said

Wow she sounds really incredible I can't wait to meet her said Stan smiling

Hey wait a miniute so do the guards know that she lives here and what do they say asked Wendy

Yes they do know of her but they do not bother with her she is old and her house is before the checkpoint and anyway she has several dogs and has threatend to set them on the guards if they try anything and as they don't want any trouble they have turned a blind eye to her but after she does the house will be torn down as her family do not want it they are all happy settled else where with families of their own so Natalia is now on her own with her animals I guess yuri said with a sigh

Well I must say she sounds a brave and amazing person and yeah mabe a bit crazy person but i can't wait to meet her smilled Nicole

Yes maybe she is crazy or amazing as you people think but she is very weary of strangers she dosent get many visitors no one comes here to see her as much apart from Irina and myself but do not worry I will explain to her who you all are and she knows that I am a tour guide so everything will be alright leave it to me Yuri said smilling

Well sounds cool so does she go out like to the other town to get supplies as I don't see the UPS man coming here with deliveries asked Kyle

No she grows all her own food and her clothes are very very old and I bring her things too now before we go into the house I warn you her house is very untidy but what ever you do don't touch anything as it is very preciouse to her even if it looks like trash to us Yuri said

On so she's a bit of a horder then said Bebe

Well yes I suppose so of you want to call her that but to her they are her world and are very preciouse to her she calls them her memories Irina said

Well if she lives in dire poverty and filth Kenny will feel right at home then he's used to that life Kennys house is like that said Cartman earning a glare from Kenny

Shut the fuck up about my house fatass or I'll dump you what's left of that reactor 4 and watch you die Kenny said

Look guys not now give it a rest you pair will you said Stan glaring at Cartman and Kenny

Er sorry about that Cartman and Kenny argue a lot just ignore them they have been like that since they were like 4 years old Kyle said sighing

Er alright then Yuri said as the sounds of dogs barking was heard in the distance and soon they seen a very run down looking old house come into view that looked worse than Kennys house. Surly Natalia didn't live in this house

Well that's that lil chappy done more coming soon so stayed tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone were here now I will park the bus here and we can cut across the grass as it is the quickest way to the house. Yuri said as everyone all got out the buss and Irina measured the radiation leavel again and her metro gave a soft crackle

So how high is the levels here then asked Kyle showing a bit of intrest in what Irina was doing

Were safe their is only a tiny amount still around but it is very very low their is nothing to worry about Irina said

Okay so we won't all get poisoned then asked Token worridly making Irina laugh a bit

No no were all safe we would be exposed to more radiation even in one X-ray so were safe here said Irina touching Tokens shoulder

Urgh theirs a lot of stones and rubble about omg I so hope that I don't fall over and hurt myself said Bebe moaning as everyone all walked over to the house

Well you should have changed your shoes heels arnt good for exploring they'll cripple you and you'll end up going over on your ankle. flat shoes are better for this kind of exploring said Stan

Well I had no idea that we'd end up here today did I I thought we be heading strait to Moscow and theird be very little walking involved that's why I put on my best heels and these weren't cheap eather they cost me a lot moaned Bebe before screaming again and calling the place a jungle

Women huh what they like they love to look their best no matter what now I bet you if we were exploring a real steaming swampy jungle being eaten alive by bugs Bebe would be moaning and still wearing her heels. Laughed Kenny

Huh well at least I like to make an effort too look and smell nice your just thrown together im sorry Kenny but you just look so scruffy least I will always look fashionable no matter what the occasion and the only time I remeber you looking so good and trendy was during that God aufull metrosexual craze you were worse than the girls said Bebe now nearly tripping up and going flat on her face as Kenny made a face but said nothing as he liked the metro craze

Wow was this path always like this it's a nightmare to walk on and also I think their is more radiation about here said Bebe almost falling again

No your fine the levels are still the same low said Irina as she carried on mesuring the levels

Well since I started visiting Natalia here the paths used to be a lot smoother and before the disaster she said they were very smooth well kept and in good repair everything was here once but since then well begain Yuri

They have gone to ruin like everything around here I guess and no one will dare come near here to fix things as their too scared of the radiation I guess Bebe said

Yuri nodded looking at her yes becouse of the radiation they still think the leaves are very high and won't come near here Yuri said as he went up to the front door and knocked but no one awnserd it

Maybe noones at home said Kenny as Yuri knocked again and this time everyone heard a voice mumbling to itself and soon a tiny old woman half the size of them appeared with thin grey hair in a long skinny plait too her bottom and a large bald patch at the front apeard from round the side of the building followed by 4 dogs that braked loudly and she was yelling Yuri Yuri then said something in Russian

Natalia my friend how are you Yuri said in Russian and hugged the woman and then Irina hugged her and petted her dogs who licked their hands

Oh just a little tierd that is all I'm coping could be better though said Natalia in Russian then she looked at everyone

Oh Natalia you know how I do tours to Chernobyl and Pripyat I have some young pepole for you to meet they are all very excited about meeting you and are all the way from Colorado in America now this is Wendy the girl with the short dark. hair that is Bebe next to her with the long blonde hair and that is Nicole with her boyfriend Token behind them that is Kyle the redheaded boy and Louisa the girl with red hair standing next to her is Stan the boy with dark hair next to him is Ken the blond boy and that is my friend Eric who is patting your dog Sasaid Yuri as Irina translated as he introduced everyone and Natalia shook their hands smilling

Now as you young pepole don't speak much Russian I will translate for you and them makes it easer for everyone Irina said smilling as Natalia nodded then said something in Russian

She wants to know where you are all from Yuri said smiling

Oh right okay we're from America Colorado were here on vacation a gap year that is a year off studies as we were at university said Kyle smilling

America said Nataila in English then spoke again in Russian

She is saying that America is very far away and that you are tourists here she can tell by your accents

Yeah we are American studients at universty we took a year off our studies to travel see Europe then we will return home in December in time for Xmas as we like to spend the holidays. with our families said Stan. To Irina who translated to Natalia who nodded then signled to everyone to come inside

Oh she wants us to to inside come on you lead then Natalia smiled Yuri smiling as everyone followed the tiny woman inside

Oh Natalia you are not very good at cleaning do you need a hand it won't take 10 miniutes the place is a bit of a messs here said Irina in Russian as Natalia said that she was fine and would tidy it up Later

Everyone gasped at the state of the house it was totally filthy piles of books and newspapers along with boxes full of stuff poking out trash bags were pulled high along with filthy dishes in the sink more books and news papers and 3 more dogs and 6 puppies and about 7 or 8 cats and ehat they seen was 5 kittens and piles of dog and cat poo and the heavy sickening smell of dog and cat pee hung in the air the house was 100 times worse than Kennys but one small room was kept beautiful and clean it was obviouse that it once had belonged to a young man their was a comfy looking single bed all made up ready to be slept in a dresser stood near a closet a chair was in the other corner with a guitar propped up against the chair and an old teddy bear sat on the bed on the wall was posters of pop stars dressed in 80s clothes and next to that was like soviet propaganda posters also a small soviet union flag and close by also on the was a lot of old newspaper cuttings of reports of the accident and a couple of news papers sat nearby that we're from 4 days before the disaster one had an image of a huge ferries when that the group recognised also on the near by night stand was a lamp and a small clock that wasent working a paperback book that was in Russian ans also a half finished rubix cube waiting on its owner to finish it the room looked like a time capsel caught in 1986 time decades had passed it by

This was Natalias youngest sons room he had just started working at reactor 4 the day of the explotion it was his first week their he was only 20 Yuri said sadly

God poor guy not much older than us that's so sad said Stan looking around the room as Iran rubbed Natalias back comforting her

Aww m so so sorry to here that daid Wendy sadly and the others agreed

She really hasent accepted that her son is dead and still hopes that he will come back home one say so she has left his room the way he left it so it is ready for himas this was his privet space Irina said

Crazzzeee I'm telling you guys the radiations affected her brain it's made her loopy sniggerd Cartman

Look you don't you dare start this isn't the time or place just leave her alone whisperd Stan stan whisperd as they left the room and Bebe closed the door as they all followed Natalia into another tiny room and everyone gasped in horror at the mesadmit was in

Amongst the piles of trash in bags boxed newspapers books was a very tiny single bed a child's bed really and you had to climb over all the stuff to get into it and Louisa noticed a old bottle that was full of yellows liquid that stank like pee so the woman must have been peeing in the bottle and a nearby funnel told the redhead that she had

Omg you actully sleep in here said Kyle in shock and holding their noses against the sickening smell of urine and poo as Irina translated to Natalia who nodded

She says yes and she is quite comfterble sleeping here their used to be a double bed here once upto a few years ago but after her husband died she got rid of it as she felt lonly in the bed and she was born in her sons room her father built this house for her mother when they were newly weds his gift to her as they were so poor Irina said. Sighing

Aww that's so romantic what a lovely thing to do build your new wife a house I think that's so sweet so what was it like here before the disaster from the lay out of the place I can tell its been a farm at one point as their is outbuildings and that said Wendy as Irina translated and the woman replyed

Yes yes she says this place was once very busy a lot of traffic passed through here and it was a farm their was once a lot of farms nearby growing food for the workers and on this farm their was a lot more outbuildings and live stock horses sheep pigs cows chickens goats plus a lot of vechals and many workers too were here Natalias farm gfew and sold food to the Pripyat stores that is how she made her money now she just grows food for herself and animals most of her farm animals are gone now but a few remain and she has her pets Irina said

Yeah that sounds really cool but wait isn't the soil contaminated that could be dangorus said Wendy as Irina translated again

She says it maybe it is but she dosent care as it hasent done her any harm she feels okay apart from loosing her hair but it's not scared her if she goes bald she goes bald she's still not leaving and she thinks she's fine Irina said

Wow you think she'd have left when her hair started falling out I know I would have mutterd Kyle to Stan who nodded

So what exactly happend during the disaster asked Stan as Irina translated to the old woman and Natalia replyed

She is saying from what she remebers it started off as a normal day really she had visited Pripyat early that morning of the 25th the day before it happend taking food to sell and she also bought supplys herself as everyone was getting ready to celebrate the forthcoming May day celebrations as that was a big holiday and all the stores would be closed that day as the pepole would be too busy having fun like they did on previouse May days so on April 25th was a very busy day and she says she was on her feet rushing around all day with help from her husband and 5 of her other children so that night she was tierd and decided to have an early night and went to bed around 8pm as she faced another very busy day the following day so after taking her dogs out to do their buisness and for a short walk she says she returnd. Home watched a little tv had a meal her husband tidied up and then they went to bed after seeing her son off to work he was due back in the morning the accident happend in the early hours of the morning around 1am apparently they were doing mantinace work in reactor 4 when it exploded and no one knew of it to next day they were eventually told to leave and given an hour to pack and evacuate but thr pepole panicked not knowing what to pack and a lot of pepole took nothing just the clothes they were in but over the years a few have returned including Nataalia here and her husband but her children were too scared and they had already settled elsewhere in new homes Irina said as Natalia spoke more

She is saying she had 9 children all together 4 have since died the rest have now resettled elsewhere with families of their own but they never visit they are still scared of the area of radiation as they think the levels are still high and are unsafe but she is welcome to leave here and go and live with them but she will not go this house is too sentimentle to her too many memories Irina said

So Natalia will never go away even for a visit to see her family asked Kenny

Nope she says never and she will die here it is her home and her heart belongs here and she thinks it's safe she dosent care about the radiation even though it may be linked to her hair loss she lost some of her hair when the levels were higher but she's still here and she says she's not sick as she can still work hard and also if she leaves the house even for a day the house will be boarded up and torn down leaving her homeless so she says she stays here Irina said smiling as Natalia got up saying something in Russian

Shes wanting to make you all a cup of tea she says you are nice young pepol and she likes having guests amd wants to make you all feel welcome in her home said Yuri smiling

On hearing that everyone looked at eachother not sure what to say at first but if Natalia was okay then it must be okay they thought

Yes of course that be lovely thank you Natalia now I don't take suger as I'm diabetic I was diagnosed with type A diabeties as a toddler also I had to get a kidney transplant when I was 9 I still got the huge scar from the surgery but apart from that I'm great now said Kyle smiling

Yeah tea would be lovely thanks everyone agreed apart from Cartman who made a face

Oh no way dude I'm not eating or drinking here god sake ut might be highly contaminated I don't wanna die or become radioactive and glow in the dark then eventually loose my hair or get cancer said Cartman

God damnit Cartman I'm fucking warning you shut your god damn mouthcos if you don't I swear I will take you outside right now and I'll smash your fucking face in so radiation poisoning will be minor compared to what I will do to you so just fucking shut it hissed Kyle before heading into the kitchen where Stan was helping clean up a bit with Wendy who washed the dishes and Natalia said something in Russian placing her hands on Stan and Wendy's shoulder

Natalia is saying their is no need to tidy as she can do it by herself and she really appreciates Your help it is very kind she is very independent Yuri laughed

I know force of habit I guess I'm so used to tiding up for my mom at home and helping out with other things Stan said as Natalia spoke again laughing a little and saying aww

Now Natalia is saying that Stan and Wendy make a nice couple you both remind her of her and her husband when they were your age she can tell that you are together and are in love Yuri said making Stan and Wendy blush a little

Well yeah we are together we dated on and off since we were young kids Stan said as Natalia spoke again smiling

She is saying that she can tell and she wishes you both all the best and hopes you have a long and happy life together and will be blessed with many children like they were. Yuri said

Aww er thank you so much both Stan and Wendy said together smiling and Natalia petted their hands smiling warmly at them

Soon everyone all headed into the living room to drink their tea and through Yuri and Irina Natalia told everyone about her childhood and her pets she had and still has and about celebrating Mayday and more about the Pripyat accident and everyone apart from Cartman found it fascinating and through Irina they told her about their lives in south park and about the places they had already visited on their Europe tour

Everyone spent about an hour or maybe more sitting chatting to Natalia as they had lost track of time and all if Natalias clocks had stopped working long ago only when Yuri glanced at his watch when he reached for a cookie he then seen the time so after finishing their tea and saying their goodbyes and everyone but Cartman hugged Natalia telling her to take care they headed back to e bus a bit behind time

Well that's that chappy done Natalia is mine that character wasent in the film I loosely based her on a woman who is old and moved back to Chernobyl and refuses to leave but I changed her name next chappy up soon enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Aww what a really lovely woman she's really nice I like her said Stan. Smiling

Yes I told you she was bit of that they calls a hoarder yes her house does need a really good clean but she is a very nice person I have known her for many years now and she is a good friend Yuri sais smiling

Yeah she is it's really sad the way she is living like that very little human contact and the house is a complete mess omg iv never seen anything so bad really also dosent she get lonley way out here by herself I know I would if I lived out here Nicole said

No no I don't think so she has all her animals and talks to them and in all the years I have known her she never mentioned being lonley and I drop by a lot or Irina to make sure that she is alright and bring her things supplies and that from the outside world so to say also I have tried to get her a phone once but she did not know how to work it too complicated for her and also their is not much of a reception here and you may loose your reception when we arrive in Pripyat and also her old landline phone hasent worked in years since the disaster I think so in a way she is totally cut off but she has her radio though and she likes to listen to that I always keep her stocked up on batteries but she seems very happy living the way she is and I don't see her changing her lifestyle any time soon Yuri said

So she's sort of set in her ways then I guess older pepole are like that well my grandpa is Stan said

Yes she is she dosent want changes that will upset her routine she said she and her husband had their routine even before the disaster and when they were evacuated that upset everything. So when they came back they returned to their routine it is what she is happy with so I don't question her neather does Irina Yuri said shrugging

Yes soon we will be in Pripyat now we are a little behind time as we stayed longer with Natalia than we had planned Irina said as Yuri sped through the bumpy roads with everyone bouncing about again in the back then he stopped at an abandond cheack point

So what's with all the checkpoints was the town once off limits asked Kenny

No no ken they weren't always here before the disaster peole came and went freely as Pripyat was open to anyone but after the disaster they were put up to stop pepole getting in as this was a very highly contaminated area but how this checkpoint became abandond like this well I do not know really but it just did and the levels are still really low said Irina mesuring the radiation and getting a soft crackle

Hey I know maybe it's to keep the scary radioactive mutents in their to prevent them from escaping and killing everyone sniggerd Kenny earning a punch in the side from Token

Will you shut up Kenny their is no radioactive mutents the only mutent I see here is tubby over their Token added glancing at carman who sat eating some cookies

OMG I don't bloody beleive you fatass you took Natalias cookies after you said they were contaminated and wount touch them I bet you stole them said Kyle getting angry

Who me no Cartman said with crumbs all round his mouth

Fucking lier you greedy fat bastard hissed Kyle as Stan grabbed him to prevent the redhead from hitting Cartman

Kyle Kyle look leave it just for get it maybe Natalia did gave them to him after all and she did offer us cookies too Stan said as Kyle glared at Cartman

Right what but but you and I will be having words when we get back you haven't heard the end of this. your behaviour is terrible Your showing us all up Cartman and acting like a kindergartener said Kyle glaring at the fat boy who seemed to ignore him so Kyle said no more he'd get carman later

Soon the bus stopped and everyone watched as Yuri got out of the bus and opend the old rusty gate to the entrance so it was now clear and he then glanced at the old checkpoint that was rotting and overgrown with weeds before heading back to the bus

Okay then everyone today we have Pripyat all to ourselves so we can explore and have fun he said smiling as he drove on

Whats with the radiation symboles on the trees I thought you guys said thise place was safe and their was very little radiation about asked Bebe

Oh their is radiation still about most of it has been sapped up on the ground and is in the trees most of the radiation is still on the ground but it is a safe leavel nothing to worry about we are safe most of the radioactive soil was dug up an taken away many years ago so even now they are working to clean the area but it will take many decades before pepole can live here full time also they are planning on building a roof on the reactor to keep in the radiation to prevent any more escaping and once that is done and everything has been cleaned up and rebuilt then Pripyat will be ready to live full time in again but their is a lot of work to be done and it will take many many years to restore pripyatb beauty and bring it out of 1986 and into the modern times now then before we go much further I want to show you all something Yuri said

Oh what asked Kenny smilling

Aah you will soon see said Yuri stopping the bus and smiling

Now over here we have the Pripyat river once a very beautiful scean a place full of life laughter Yuri said looking at the river and a town innthe distance

I didn't know Pripyat had a river said Louisa looking out the window

Yes yes it does now I want to show you something else come come follow me said Yuri heading over to the river edge followed by everyone and to their shock Yuri squatted down and put his hand in the water splashing it a bit

Omg now I know he's really crazy that waters contaminated and highly toxic said Bebe shocked whist glancing at the others who nodded but didn't awnser her

Wait that river sounds really radioactive listen to that loud crackling that dosent sound healthy said Kyle looking at Irina as she measured the radiation

Yes the radiation leavel is much higher in the water but as long as you don't swim in it or drink it you should be safe but the air isn't contaminated as much here said Irina looking up at the sky

Well I dunno this still dosent feel right were here illegally I'm sure those security girds back at the checkpoint wouldn't have turned us away without a reason I dunno about you guys but I kinda have a bad feeling about this sais Stan

Oh Stan it's an adventure that's what vacations are all about taking a dare doing something that just isn't normal so chill and enjoy it we will be fine said Kenny smilling and patting Stans back

Yeah Kennys right we have done a few crazy things before and neary ended up being killed. Like the time we went zip lining and had to be rescued said Kyle making a face

Oh god that zip lining don't mention that said Kenny making a face

Look guys I said I was sorry about that but that trip was well it was safer than this look kenny I'm still not sure about this trip it's nothing like zip lining or pony treking or going on a mega fast roller coaster or jumping into icy waters in Canada that's all legal. This what were doing is illeal those guards didn't want us here and by rights yuri should have turned around and went home look iv got a really bad feeling about this something bads gonna happen eather we will be spending years maybe decades rotting away forgotten in a Ukrainian jail or we will all end up dead of radiation sickness Stan said

Oh bull shit you've been letting those chicks get to you infact your sounding like Wendy or Bebe now lighten up Stan live a little and well be fine Kenny said walking away as Stan sighed I give up

Look I don't know I think it is okay and Yuri seems to know his stuff and what he is doing and the same as Irina and they both have all the offical papers to prove it and we both seen the store it looks all legal so I guess I trust them said Kyle but before Stan could awnser Yuri called them all over again to look at something

Now everyone gather round here now I want you all to tell me if you see anything move in the water yuri yelled getting everyone's attention as they all gathers close around him

Right okay so what we looking for then asked Kyle as Yuri continued. To play with the water splashing it a bit then suddenly he screamed loudly as if hed been attacked making everyone else all jump and scream

Well that's that chappy done what has attacked Yuri in the water find out in next chappy coming soon review and enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

Holy fuck dude come here come here sweet Jeezus screamed Stan Kenny and Token grabbing Yuri pulling him away from the water as Cartman now joined them out of breath and moaning about walking so much but was ignored

Wow omg are you okay dude what was that thing asked Kyle going colder to Yuri fearing the worse who then suddenly pulled his arm put the water holding a small rubber fish and laughing like crazy making some of the group mad at him

You damn ass hole that's not funny you really gave us a fright their fuck dont do that yelled Stan a bit pissed off

Omg that was awesome dude I love it and the looks on their faces what a classic howled Kenny with laughter

Christ look can we just go now that wasent funny. you shouldn't do that yelled Wendy as the girls made their way back to the bus

Aww come on it was it was just a joke. Yuri didn't mean any harm just a bit of fun lighten. up a bit you lot laughed Kenny but the girls didn't awnser they carried on walking up the river bank towards the bus with Cartman trailing at the back yelling wait up you guys but no one awnserd him

Oh that was funny it gets them best prank ever laughed Yuri ignoring the glares from everyone and laughing

Thats ridiculous you promised you wouldn't pull that one again. Urgh you are worse than a child with your silly pranks when will you ever grow up and act like an adult sighed Irina as she hit her brothers back and made her way to the bus. To rejoin the others

Aww a harmless prank but wait a moment come here and see this I really do have something to show you Yuri yelled calling everyone over

Okay Yuri is this another of your pranks again or what yelled Kenny heading up the bank to the bus

Yeah that was rather sick it wasent funny one bit you scared us all yelled Bebe who was in the distance

No no iam seriouse this time come come and see this and I promise you all no jokes Yuri yelled as everyone all went over still not sure if it was a prank or what

Look Yuri if this is another joke I swear to god I will not be happy so what is it yelled Bebe who came over as Yuri squatted on the ground again and used a small flick knife he had to move some leaves out the way reaviling a huge mutated fish that seemed to breath the air

Wow omg mutterd Token who was the nearest

Fuck sake dude what is that thing it's huge said Kenny prodding at it with his foot and a few other wows were heard

Ewwoo that's just totaly discusting it looks like a fish Wendy said they yelled at Kenny don't touch it as Kenny was starting to prod it with his finger he was more fascinated than grossed out by it

Omg it has teeth like a shark iv never seen anything like that in my life what the hell is it asked Token squatting a bit near Yuri

Hmmm mutated fish I think but I can't be sure it is very weird and also look everyone it can breath air too like a land creature weird mutation quite commen here though said uri poking at the fish with the knife gently

Well it looks discusting said Louisa and the other girls agreed

Ha I told you their was mutents here and I was right bet it glowes in the dark too Kenny said grinning but no one replyed to him

Everyone looked a little closet at how big the fish was when suddenly the fish hissed and moved a bit making everyone scream and jump back screaming but Yuri just laughed and Irina punched him saying stop it Yuri

Omg that is just pure gross honestly you guys urgh discusting said Bebe as they headed back to the bus

Aww come on it was a bit of fun and you were a bit intrested in the fish admitt it said Kenny laughing

I wasent it's gross Bebe yelled

Oh it wasent that bad. And Yuri wouldn't have let that fish harm you lighten up a bit and enjpy the tour yelled Stan as he walked up the river bank to the bus

So you like to play a lot of jokes then I take it asked Kyle when everyone go back on the bus

Yes he is the worst joker on this planet he has been like this as long as I remeber pulling jokes on pepol he is terrible like a big kid refuses to grow up laughed Irina

Well I think that our Kenny here could easly give him a run for his money he's terrible at times that's why we all call him krazy Kenny laughed Kyle patting Kennys back

Oh yup I sure am krazy Kenny that's me and Im proud of that title amongst others Kenny laughed with a cheeky laugh

Yeah out Kenny he's always up to something pulling pranks on pepol can't leave him for a second sometimes we need eyes in the back of our heads I feel he's terrible Stan added with a laugh

Well our Yuri here as you can see is a terrible joker too always been like that can't turn your back on him for a moment like that fish prank I had a feeling he'd pull that one today he has done it a few times before omg he can be really embaracing too he just dosent know when to stop he's worse than a child at times Irina said rubbing her face and shaking her head if embraced by her brothers behaviour

Yes that fish trick gets the tourists all the time I have had this little rubber toy fish for many years now I bought it in Moscow and I always carry it in my pocket it livens the tour up Yuri said laughing

Oh god hell yeah that was a damn classic I need to try that when I get back imagin pulling that one on old Tweekers Jeeze he'd shit himself I need to get the name of that store off you so I can get that fish were going to Moscow tomorrow said Kenny laughing

No Kenny your not and leave Tweek alone you know how nerviouse he is Kyle yelled

Oh don't listen to him where is the store. asked Kenny smiling

Well the store is a little novelty store it sells party supplies fancy dress costumes wigs balloones accessories decorations and jokes very good store but it is a very small store but very very good lot of stock in if they don't have it they order for you and you collect in 2 days I like the store said Yuri smiling

Yes and it is very hard trying to get him out of that store when he goes in their he looses track of time and spends hours in their and I can't get him out he is terrible. Laughed Irina looking at a laughing yuri

Well really sounds like an awesome place I'm so gonna cheack it out Kenny said

So the small fish was fake what about the big fish with the teeth that isn't some joke. A huge rubber fish with teeth asked Token

Looked creepy I didn't like it mutterd Nicole cuddling up to Token as he put his arm around her

Oh come on guys it was a joke lighten up a bit will you laughed Kenny

Joke or not it was scary I thought it was real and I suppose that big fish with the teeth was a fake too then asked Bebe

No that was real mutaited catfish well when I say mutaited just a bit largest than normal but okay then I'm sorry no more jokes then okay said Yuri as everyone agreed

So how long did you say Pripyat has been abandond for asked Kyle

28 years now in April their it was 1986 and it was home to the plant workers and their families and at the time a very modern city but only recently the radiation leavel has dropped low enough for pepol to visit here and the levels are slowly dropping all the time Yuri said

Wow this is crazy look at the trees no leaves said Kenny looking out the window and taking photos

Yes the radiation killed those trees that is why they are bear they will never grow leaves again that is. Very commen here you will see that a lot as a lot of the trees are still highly radioactive so please don't touch them Irina said

Yeah I seen the symbols further back their said Bebe

Yes. the radiation is trapped inside them but could escape if their was to be a fire but were safe Irina said as everyone looked out the window as they drove by the abandond buildings and again they noticed that many had art on them and one had the old soviet union flag painted on it

Okay everyone we are now back on the main road as this is the only way into and out off Pripyat Yuri said smilling

Yeah right apart from your little secret entrance laughed Kyle

Well yes I suppose so but shhh about that that is my very special secret entrance even the guards do not know of that way they forgot about it many years ago but as you see their is a lot of old soviet propaganda painted on the walls you see back then a lot of pepol who lived here were communists and you will see a lot of that here in the city and also I will show you the apartments thr hospital. Gym the pool palace of culture and the amusement park you will find Pripyat very interesting I have been here many times and it still fascinates me Yuri said as they parked the bus in some wast ground

Oh wow look theirs the famouse ferris wheel not far from here omg I, so gonna get photos of that said Stan looking out the window

Yeah everyone will recognise that its famouse the symbole of Pripyat said Kyle also looking out the window

Okay everyone were here this is Pripyat once the home to the workers and their families Yuri said smiling

Cool so those buildings over their we're once full of pepole asked Token looking out the window

Yes indeed they were thousands of pepol lived and worked here all young families just going about their daily lives they were not really that special really Yuri said

Wow it's really hard to beleive that this place was once really busy and full of pepol it's like a ghost town now Bebe said

Maybe its haunted. Wooooooooo I'm a radioactive ghost teased Kenny earning a kick in. The leg from Bebe making him yelp a little

Yes it is very hard to beleive it now looking at the place but yes it was once a very busy place as said Irina smiling

Okay is everyone alright back their as Yuri drove on a little looking for a better place to park

Yup were all fine back here enjoying the view said Louisa smiling

Good good now everyone one more bump coming up I am looking for a better place to park as wether I was sitting it would have blocked other buses and we can't have that but the concrete here is very very bad all broken due to neglect so when you all get out be very carful and watch that you do not trip said Yuri as everyone gave a squeal as the bus bumped again

Everyone okay back their I did warn you about that coming up laughrd Yuri

Yeah we're all fine just that Cartman has dropped some of his cheesy poofs laughed Token pointing to the crumbs on the bus floor and around Carmans mou

Ahh Eric I have a rule in my bus if you make a mess you clean it up just put the crumbs outside on the ground sais Yuri looking at Cartman who was still eating and now had crumbs all down his jacket

Radioactive crumbs next hmmm that's a new one laughed Kenny

Okay everyone we are here now welcome to Pripyat Yuri said smiling at everyone

Oh wow it looks so cool I still can't beleive were here said Kyle looking out the window

Yeah wait till Tucker sees this. He's gonna be so Jelouse him and Tweekers never leave. South park they'd love it here Cartman said

I dunno about Tweek he'd be so nerviouse. He wouldn't come out the bus I bet but think Craig would enjoy exploring it though said Kyle watching Yuri and Irina get out the bus to open their door and help everyone out

Oh wow it's amazing gasped Nicole looking around and taking in her surroundings as she started taking photos

Wow this place omg I'm lost for words for once said a normally chatty loud Kenny glancing up at the buildings that had art on them so Kenny also took some photos

Okay everyone gather round we have some rules now stay near Irina and myself with us you will be safe we will look after you Irina has her radiation mesurer that will let us know how safe the levels are so far the levels are safe also we stay together as a group no one must wander off on their own we will spend about 2 to 3 hours here so you can get your photos and videos to post to your Facebook you tube or send them to your friends back in America Yuri said as Irina nodded smilling

Okay sure sound fine by us said Wendy smiling as she tried taking photos and walking at the same time then Irina stopped to measure the radiation leaves and a soft crackle was heard

Okay levels are good we are safe we are all going to be okay she said smilling

Cool that's good to know then but can you guys just imagin this place once being full of pepol going about their daily lives and kids. All having fun here yelling and shouting and laughing basicly being kids really said Stan looking around

Yeah easly the others said as they all followed Yuri and Irina. Whist trying to take photos of the buildings and as ushal Overweight Cartman was struggling to keep up

Well that's that chappy done more soon do stay tuned and enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the group all found themselfs standing in front of a huge ferries wheel with rusting yellow carrages that had been seen so many times in books and on tv and was now well known famouse in fact

OMG wow look at that you guys their it is the famouse Pripyat ferris wheel it's a lot bigger than I imagined but this ferris wheel is famouse and so is the amusement park seen it so many times in books and on tv never thought I'd see in in real life in a way it's amazing and sad too really said Wendy talking photos

Sad how come it's got no feelings it's just a funfair ride Stan said looking up at the wheel

I know but it is sad when you think about it all the young kids all excited about this park opening and riding that ferris wheel as they watched it being built and I bet they chatted non stop about it and we're counting down the days till it opend then that disaster happend and they never got the chance that's what I mean by sad said Wendy

Oh right okay then I see yeah guess it is sighed Stan

Yes Wendy is right this ferris wheel is very famouse round the world now as a symbol of Pripyat and it was just built that year for everyone to enjoy it was to be opend on May day as the town were preparing for the May day celebrations a huge public holiday then and still is in Ukrain today their was to be singing dancing lots of tables with food brought outside if it was nice also live music bands and that everyone was all very excited and looking foward to it as they had had the day off work to spend with their families and a few were expecting families to visit the day before May day and to celebrate it all their was a new amusement park built and was to be officially opend to the public on Mayday and this was a once beautiful ferris wheel with it's bright shiny yellow paint it was to be the center of attraction they were other rides here too also to be opend so the children and adults could have fun as the rides were strong enough to hold adults and also the amusement park was to be here perment given to the pepol of Pripyat to keep all year round not torn down after Mayday it was a huge event here to mark the first day of summer or spring and end of winter and they chose a young girl of school and Sevrel other children to lead the celebrations and the girl would be crowned the May queen and wear a crown of flowers and she and her attendents were to be the first to ride the wheel so the young girl and her attendents were very excited about that too but sadly it never happend now the wheel is safe too the radiation leavel isn't high Irina said looking at her radiation mesurer as it crackled softly

Yeah we have something like that back home. In South park we call it the county fair Kyle and I were the king and queen. A few years ago when we were 12 Wendy was an attendent with another girl and Kenny was a page with another boy that really lasted a year all the events we had on plus Kyle had to squeeze in his Bar Mitzvah preparations too as he's Jewish Bebe said glancing at Kyle

What oh me being the county fair king yeah that's right but I managed to fit everything In Kyle said before looking at something else

Oh look theirs the dodgem cars over their said Kyle looking at the rusting once yellow and red cars that lay abandond and some were on their sides

Yes they were once many rides here now some are bearly standing the rest have rotted away and collapsed due to neglect Yuri said with a shrug

Its sad seeing abandond theme parks really I think and even sadder that the kids and adults never got to enjoy this ride I can imagin it full of pepol the rides working kids laughing and screaming in delight this should be a place full of laughter not sadness said Nicole as Token nodded

Yes only pepol who rode the rides where the engineers that built them they wanted to make sure they were safe and suitable said Yuri sighing also looking at the ferris wheel

As everyone looked around a bit and took photos mostly of the ferris wheel sudenny the sound of brum brum and wooooooo was heard and a voice yelling outta the way idiot you need a licence to drive this thing and everyone turned round to see where the voice was coming from and gasped a little to see it was Kenny sitting in a faded yellow car pretending that he was on the dodgems

Kenny Christ dude get outta their you idiot that's radioactive you'll get cancer screamed Kyle and Stan now running over to pull Kenny out the car

God sake Kenny didn't you hear Irina earler don't touch anything and your sitting in it fuck sake dude your a crazy idiot Stan yelled

He should be fine Irina said coming over mesuring the radiation leaves on the car and it crackled softly but with a gloved hand she touched the car in case it still had radioactive dust on it then she measured the levels on Kenny but their were none he was fine

Ooh she's cheeky laughed Kenny wonder if she'll touch me like that the blond laughed

Kenny look she's not touching you up dude she did that incase their was radioactive dust your clothes fuck sake Kenny your mind is radioactive it's filthy get it out the gutter ken said Kyle as he and Stan walked away to rejoin the group but worse was to come

A voice suddenly ripped through the air yelling HELP IM STUCK GET ME OUT

Oh hell everyone moaned and looked to see Cartman sitting on the ferris wheel he'd climbed up the steps to sit in the carrage closest to the ground and his fat belly was wedged between a steering wheel and the seat

Cartman you fucking idiot Kyle screamed

Get out yelled Stan as everyone looked up at him

I can't I'm stuck you guys. Cartman yelled

Goddamn it why does he do this to us said Stan pinching his nose

I will get him sighed Yuri as he and Irina climbed onto the carrage to free Cartman and he screamed as they pushed his belly to free it

Thats happend before you getting stuck on rides your too fat you should know that by now fatass yelled Kyle laughing

Screw you too stupid ginger Jew yelled Cartman giving Kyle the finger before screaming again as his belly was shoved free and soon Cartman was out and climbed down off the ride rubbing his belly as Irina scanned him for radiation

They should have left him theirs laughed Stan as Kyle nodded

Your fine Eric said Irina looking at the radiation leaves and found nothing on Cartman

Please everyone listen to me now for safty reasons do not touch anything here or sit on the rides a lot of tourists try that sitting on the ferris wheel or bumper cara or the swings for photos and videos and also though the radiation leavles may be very low and you didn't pick up any but it is better not to take that chance by touching them Yuri said

Yeah but he goes and sticks his hand in radioactive waters and he gets on at us for touching the rides he's a fine one to talk said Bebe as Louisa agreed but no one answerd them

Okay let's go now so much to see now keep. Up and stay close said Yuri getting ready to go again

Hold on one second can we all get a group photo in front of the ferris wheel it will be a great photo said Nicole

Yes sure good idea. Nicole give me your phone I will take the photo Yuri said smiling as Nicole handed over her phone and everyone all huddled close to pose

You too come here yelled Kenny grabbing Irina by the arm and pulling her into the photo

Oh you do not want me I do not take a very good photo she said blushing

Sure you do now smile oh and your next Yuri Kenny grinned as Yuri took the photo

Soon Yuri handed the phone to Irina and he got into the group and another photo was taken

This is so going on facebook might even get it made into a fridge magnet our trip to Pripyat and we can look back on it in years to come smilled Stan as Irina then handed Nicole back her phone and a few more photos were taken

Okay everyone got their photos then now let's explore so much to see smilled Yuri as they all walked off again with Cartman struggling to. Keep up as everyone walked fast

Hurry up Eric try to keep up with us we can't leave you behind yelled Yuri as everyone waited a little for Cartman to catch up

I swear he shouldn't have come here he's too unfit and fat and he can't keep up with us hell hold us back said Kyle looking at Cartman struggling to catch up and he was out of breath

Hey I heard that. Jew boy shut your goddamn Jew mouth yelled Cartman

Oh god no don't start that again no not here you pair we get enough of that back home so give it a break will you said Token sighing

Hey I never even opend my mouth he started it he's the one holding us back cos he's so fat and unfit and I bet if that disaster never happend and say if the park did open and was opend today and we visited it and went on the rides that ferris wheel would make the news for being broken Cartman sat on it and it broke under his weight if the park operaters had sence they wouldn't let him ride it he's been stuck in a ride before and when he got out 3 pepole could get onto that ride he's such a lard ass laughed Kyle so Cartman wouldn't hear as he'd end up killing Kyle no doubts but sometimes Kyles comments could be a bit crule

Soon everyone was taking more photos and Stan took a nice one of Token cuddling Nicole in front of the abandond appartmans whist everyone wanderd round taking in their surroundings but staying close to Yuri whist Irina checked the radiation leaves and Wendy took photos of the apartments using her phone camera that had a zoom in on it then Yuri signeld to them as they were going to explore the inside of the buildings

The first place they went to was the gym and everyone looked around taking photos of the old ruined basketball court and shower rooms and then a cafeteria area and then they seen the old abandoned empty swimming pool before leaving to go to the old train station for more photos and then they went to the old ruined palace of culture that place was interesting and full of art and ruined exibits but it was very dark but everyone had torches but they still managed to get photos so eventually when they left to go outside the light dazzled them a little as they then wanderd around an abandond play park taking more photos

Then wendy seen an old abandond. doll that been dropped by its little owner in a rush to leave

Wendy took some photos of the old little doll that once had black hair that was short and curly on top and little pigtails. at the side and wore what. looked like a blue dress but the hair looked grey now and the dress was fading and it had an ugly black stain on its forhead the doll looked decayed and melted but Wendy wonderd who the doll belonged to and was the owner still alive today

What did you find Wendy asked Bebe coming over seeing Wendy looking at the doll and prod it a little with her foot

A child's doll I used to have one a bit like that they were sold worldwide bet its got made in Hong Kong on the back of its neck mine was identical to that but in red same black hair and mine had little red ribbons I thought the pigtails looked silly so I cut them off and tied a ribbon in one of the curls instead it looked better but My cousion had one but blonde but mine was in a red dress she had the blue dress one im trying to imagin that doll new and being carried by the little girl who owned it bet she loved the doll once. also wondering if she's still alive as a lot of pepol later died of cancer even seeing an abandond doll is kinda sad don't you think asked Wendy

Yeah it is and maybe the girl who owned the doll dropped her in the rush to leave and they didn't have time to go back and pick ot up so it was left where it was dropped and yeah who knows the owner could still be alive today she'd be an adult now with kids of her own and that doll will be long forgotten and I bet it was replaced once the family settled. But what ever you do don't touch it it still mabe contaminated and you heard Yuri not to touch anything said Bebe

Dont worry I won't I just want photos of it that's all sais Wendy now walking away

Did you hear that asked Kyle looking around and up at the sky

Huh hear what I thought we were the only ones here. Said Stan now panicking a little

Yeah that's it exactly the silence it's like deafning no birds or anything just a deathly silence a real ghost town said Kyle

Yeah haunting in a way kinda spooky in a way Nicole said who stood nearby and looked around

Everyone stood silently looking around and also noticed the deathly silence even Kenny was quiet as he stood looking around

Yes it is very quiet here all my tourists say that but come more to see Yuri said as he lead them onto more buildings

The group then visited the creepy abandond hospital and looked around some beds still had old rotting mattresses on them then they visited a school and looked around taking photos of the empty desks and chairs and the old books and some toys that lay scatterd their where more old dolls lying around a teddy bear a large car for a kid to sit in and a rocking horse and some of thr kids art and old bed frams that the little kids used for nap time and even writting was still on one of the chalkboards in one of the classrooms

This is just so sad their should be children here having fun and learning now. Well oh I dunno sighed Louisa as Kyle rubbed her back and kissed her forhead

I know it is. sad Kyle sighed as everyone looked around more taking photos before leaving again and heading to the appartmanets

Okay everyone now I will show you the apartments they are over here come hurry Yuri said smilling

You mean we're going inside the apartments asked Bebe a little shocked

Yes of course it is part of the tour after that I will show you some of the shops before we leave Yuri said smilling as he lead everyone over towards the apartmenta

Omg I feel bad at this I mean these are people's privet homes I would hate the idea of pepol coming and looking round my home uninvited said Bebe as the other girls agreed

Well they wouldn't get near my place I'm gonna get a huge viciouse yard dog that will rip intruders limb from limb my dads mate has 2 of those dogs their okay with me cos they know me and I'll stand their saying oh sorry is my dog bitting you when the intruders being ripped apart grinned Kenny

Urgh sick Kenny said Stan but the blond didn't awnser him

Well thing is their not really anyone's homes now the owners have new homes and probely have forgotten about these apartments now so now they belong to everyone and we can look around said Yuri smilling as a scream ripped through the air

Omg omg screamed Wendy as she ran back down the steps holding her stomock feeling sick and looking white as a sheet and muttering that she'd just seen a deformed mutant

Well that's that chappy done. Omg what has Wendy seen next chappy up soon lol couldn't resist having Kenny play in the dodgems and Cartman being stuck on the ferris wheel lol so Kenny and carman next chappy soon


	10. Chapter 10

OMG dude what the hell is that thing it's gross asked Stan looking at a decaying mutaited hairless animal that lay on the steps leading to the apartments

Looks like some kind of mutaited fox I think ushally they don't come so close to the town during the day it must have been starving but anyway it's dead and it won't harm you said Yuri kicking the fox out the way

Omg that's just discusting iv never seen anything like that before and iv seen foxes in the past part of me feels grossed out yet I dunno part of me feels sorry for it said Bebe

Well that's radiation for you mutiates everything beyond recognition so that's why it's not like a normal fox you see back home Kenny said as they all went up the steps and Yuri easly pushed over the old rotting main front door that lead inside the apartments

Its still highly contaminated said Irina mesuring the radiation leavel on the fox and a loud crackle was heard

Okay no one touch it now everyone come and er dare I say wipe your feet Yuri laughed trying to lighten the moment up a bit as everyone glanced at thr dead mutaited fox as they passed it following Yuri inside

Okay so again is this your VIP entrance laughed Kenny as they all went inside and the rest followed as they still glanced back at the fox as they'd never seen anything like it in their lives and a few mutterd poor little guy

Er so are their any more animals here that we should know off I don't fancy seeing any more mutaited. creatures that one grossed me out said Wendy

Yeah Cartman he's here mutaited yeah guess he is radioactive. Well I dunno laughed Kenny looking at Cartman who was struggling trying to climb the small flight of 6 steps leading up to the main entrance

Ay I heard that you poor piece of crap I'll get you for that Cartman yelled flipping Kenny off even making Irina laugh as she thought cartman was funny

No the other animals don't come out during the day only at night and their is talks of wolves that are near here but they won't come out to much later and we will be long gone by then so no need to worry about them said Irina

Wow yeah iv heard about the wolves their radioactive they made a tv documentry called radioactive wolves of chernobyl o seen that it was really interesting said Kyle

Wow awesome so if their radioactive Kyle does that mean they glow in the dark asked Kenny with a laugh

Well I don't really know to tell you the truth. They didn't say in the program but they looked like normal wolves to me but the people working with the, said their was a lot of diffrances between them and a normal wolf but as for glowing in the dark well I don't know they didn't say said Kyle

Maybe their like super wolves with awesome powers l and they do glow in the dark how cool would that be laughed Kenny

Look I'm sure that is just a myth their are a lot of things here that glow in in the. dark due to radiation but as for wolves and other animals well I don't know and to tell you the truth I don't beleive it just stories pepole make up to scare their friends then again I have never been here at night so I honestly don't really know and we don't do these tours in the winter when it gets dark early Irina said as they all headed up a lot more stairs

What oh fuck it not more stairs you have gotta be kidding me I'm exhausted Christ I had no idea that this tour would involve so much walking I need a rest moaned Cartman pausing a little to catch his breath

Oh come on you must have known. Your the one that booked the tour and also if you weren't so fat and unfit you wouldn't notice the stairs and don't go touching the handrails or leaning on them as they could be contaminated yelled Kyle from the next flight up as the stairs were no problem to him he raced up them even overtaking Yuri a little but as for Cartman he was struggling and was to exhausted to awnser Kyle back as he struggled to keep up with everyone and even when Wendy paused to take some photos Cartman over took her for a bit but she ran up the stairs overtaking him

Soon everyone enterd one of the abandond apartments and were excited to look around

Wow cheack this out it looks really cool said Stan and kenny together as everyone looked around at what once was a lounge area

Okay everyone as you see this is one of the many apartments built for the workers and their families they are all identical really apart from the decor. At the time they were built they were considerd very modern and they were comterbil very bright they had modern furniture carpets through out and they had all their modern gadgets that were the latest thing back then their TVs video recorders as DVDs weren't around then. But everything that was the latest thing back in 86 they had Yuri said as Token suddenly stood on something

Oh god he mutterd seeing a ruined photo in a smashed frame of a smiling dark haired couple with a baby and a little girl who also had dark hair and all were smiling obvisly taken in much happier times

Whats wrong Token said Nicole looking over she was standing talking to Louisa and listening to Irina

Dunno found a photo of a young family Token said pointing to the old photo

That must have been the family that once lived here said Wendy talking a photo of it and wondering what the family were like they looked like really nice pepole and the kids were. Cute

The pepole who lived here including the ones in the photo you found were in such a big hurry to leave here they did not have time to pack anything so you will see a lot of personal belongings lying around here and that is the family who once lived in this house their lounge furniture is gone now but you will see what is left of their bedroom furniture and the baby's crib it is very obvious that the family took nothing only the clothes they wore said Yuri as Cartman picked up what looked like a mans watch

Cartman that's not yours that belongs to the man in the photo put that back yelled Stan. Looking over at Cartman who was touching things

Please Eric you can not take anything from here as it may be still contaminated Yuri said looking over at Cartman

I er no I wasent I was just looking at it that's all Cartman said as Stan pulled Cartman away towards the group

Please everyone you cannot take anything from here it is not safe some pepole bring flowers and toys in memory of those who died and died after the accident that is aloud it shows respect and that we still remeber them the victims still suffering today and the dead but please do not take anything from here. you can take your photos and videos yes by all means but that is it do not touch anything Yuri said

Yeah it's becouse it's highly contaminated and could make you sick if you handle it too much said Wendy taking a photo of the watch

Yes exactly Wendy now a while ago before the tours started When the radiation levels were still very high pepole would come here and loot the place take everything they could carry even bringing vans to steal big items and also tourists would steal items that could be easly slipped into their pockets and the stolen items were later being sold as sick sovineers on the black market or on eBay or Amazon for very high prices and soon after the seller and the buyer would get sick as their items were highly contaminated. Said Yuri

But how did they break in and sneak out again with the checkpoint guards and what happend to this family's furniture asked Kenny glancing at the photo that lay on the ground

Well perhaps the thieves would come in and leave by my secret entrance the way we got in with a van then they'd load up the van with the furniture and other items that would sell and then leave again and what they couldn't take they'd smash up and damage and what's the word that is used trashed is it asked Yuri as everyone nodded

Yeah trashed that's right but they must have been really lovely apartments once when new I can actully imagin them new and now that I have seen a photo of the family I can imagin them living here the man coming in from work kissing his wife the baby sleeping in its crib or maybe laughing sitting in a bouncy chair that you put babies in and the little girl in the lounge playing with her dolls and saying in Russian hi their daddy then the family sitting down to have their dinner and the man telling everyone about his day and their basicly leading a normal family life like we do said Bebe stairing in to space if lost in her own thoughts and suddenly the apartment changed it was all new and clean and a nice smell in the air like air freshner and it was bright and welcoming and their was a nice carpet on the floor and the tv was on in the background and in the kitchen the woman was preparing dinner and a lovely smell of cooking that made Bebe hungry filled the kitchen drifting into the lounge and in the beautiful well kept lounge a cute baby in a white babygro sat giggling happly waving it's arms in its bouncy chair as a little girl tickled the baby and some of her dolls lay next to them and talking in Russian to the baby Bebe stood in the lounge near them but was invisible then the man came in and saying in Russian I'm home before going into the lounge and kissing both children then his wife and asking what's for dinner it seemed a perfect family scean that could be anywhere really

I hope your all still alive and safe where ever you are now mutterd Bebe as she looked again at the photo that lay innthe rubble

Everyone come here and see this yelled Yuri cutting through Bebes thoughts as everyone all crouded onto a small balcony that belonged to the apartment

Er you sure this is safe then for us to be out here and breath in the air said Nicole following Yuri

Yes yes we are fine here we have not been here long enough to be exposed to high doses we are safe now everyone look over their in the distance Yuri said pointing to a lot of buildings in the distance as more photos were taken

Okay so what are we looking for I don't really see anything just buildings and that said Louisa

Ahh you re sort of wrong Louisa now over their you will see the Chernobyl reactors and what is left of number 4 where the explotion took place as I said earler they are planning on putting a roof on It to make it safer so the radiation leavel will eventually drop to zero then the pepol will eventually move back but they will tear down these apartments and build new ones as for the ferris wheel I don't know that may be left as a monument but will never be ridden Yuri said

Unless by fatass mutterd Kyle to Stan making him laugh a bit but carman didn't hear

That sounds cool but the reactors pretty close have you ever been inside it asked Token

No never you can only go inside the reactor with a radiation suit and for very short periods of time and I wouldn't be aloud but once the roof is on it then it will be safe near their this is the closest we will get to it till then said Yuri as everyone took more photos and Stan and Wendy made a video with Stans phone

Okay you guys smile for you tube and say greetings from Chernobyl said Kyle who took the video

Er okay then ...hi you tubers it's Stan Marsh here with my lovely girlfriend Wendy and were having a really cool time in Chernobyl and that building behind us that you see is the imfimouse reactor 4 innthe distance sadly due to the high radiation Levels this is the closest were gonna get but we can zoom in on it said Stan smilling at the phone camera

Zoom in on that and get a good close up will you Kyle asked Stan looking at his friend

Yup got it smiled Kyle

Soon everyone all wanderd round the apartment looking at things and taking photos the kitchen was empty everything ripped out the appliances destroyed and rubble lay everywhere and Russian Graffiti was on the walls in the master adult bedroom the bed frame was turned over and the mattresses were missing and the rest of the furniture was gone apart from a smashed mirror even the children's rooms were destroyed innthe baby's nusery they found out the baby was a girl as fading pink paint was fading the crib was smashed up and their was an old rocking chair that once was white that was destroyed too and the paint peeling and what looked like a small pink teddy bear that was grey and decaying and burst its stuffing rotting away and in the older girls room it was in the same state really her bed frame over turned and broken her mattress missing and the rest of her furniture apart from a once white dresser that now lay smashed and it's white paint peeling and it's mirror was smashed too and on the floor wasa string of once pink fairy lights that were all smashed too and what looked like a little girls pink shoe that was all black and filthy lay in the corner of the room and a once white teddy bear that was now grey and destroyed and abandond and lying next to the bear was what looked like an old cabbage patch doll with lemon yarn hair and once a pink outfit now it was decaying and coverd in dust and half it's face had a huge ugly black mark on it plus a couple of tatty old decaying kids books lay nearby to

So sad isn't it said Nicole looking at the room

Yeah bet this was like a little princess room you can see bits of pink paint on the wall and what looks like a picture of Cinderella and sleeping beauty on the wall too and the fairy lights I used to have pink fairy lights once said Louisa

Yeah same here look the little girl even had a cabbage patch doll they weren't that long out back then and so hard to get she was very lucky having one of them I'd have been thrilled to have a cabbage patch doll if I was her knowing how much in demand they were said Bebe

You still have your cabbage patch dolls you had like 4. Said Louisa

Yeah I know their in the loft but they were bought when I was a kid their modern and were easy to get but back then in the 80s they were like gold dust pepole were rioting for them and they cost a fortune when they first came out so her family must have been really wealthy to aford one of them said Bebe watching Wendy go over and take photos of the doll and other things lying around

The group wanderd from room to room seeing the destruction the vandels had left even the bathroom was all smashed up and grafeti everywhere on all the walls in the apartment

Okay we should move along a bit we will look at the mall before leaving as it will get dark soon so everyone take your photos then we will head to the mall I will show you the area where the young pepole met up then we will leave Yuri sais as everyone got ready to leave the apartment and that's when Kyle noticed something on the wall when they were about to leave

Their on the wall next to al, the grafeti that was mostly in Russian and in 5 inches high letters in plain English was Kennys tag saying ... K. Mcormick was here and that days date he'd don't what the others told him not to do tagged the place

Kenny what the fuck Christ dude are you stupid yelled Kyle looking at the grafeti

What the hell fuck sake Kenny mutterd Stan looking at the tag and sighing

Didnt we tell you not to touch anything and you go and do thise Christ Kenny show some respect for other pepole propity Kyle yelled getting mad

Oh so what no one lives here and everyone else has written stuff on the walls it's no big deal and these apartments are to be pulled down anyway one day so no big deal chill Kyle said Kenny with a shrug

Thats not the point you don't go into buildings abandond or not and write things on the wall I just don't beleive you at times Kenny I give up your beyond me sighed Kyle running a hand through his hair as Irina came over to see what the shouting was about

Is everything okay here she asked smilling trying to calm the mood

No its. It it's Kenny he's just added more grafeti and destruction to this apartment look what he did damn bloody idiot we warned him and you heard too Irina not to do this not here. back home in south park he does this all the time that we don't care about but here we do I'm so sorry Irina said Kyle glaring at Kenny

Yeah and if they fix the roof pepole will be moving back here and they'll wonder who the hell K. Mcormick was god sake Kenny show some respect will you yelled Stan but before anyone could say another thing Yuri shhhed them all

But Yuri Kennys been writting on the. Walls he's adding to the destruction Stan begain as Kenny pouted

Shhh all of you a moment I thought I heard something Yuri said as they begain to leave the place very quietly

Suddenly a very loud bang was heard that sounded like something being dropped or knocked over making everyone yell and scream and again Yuri shhed them

What the hell was that I thought you said we were alone and were the only ones here said Wendy but Yuri signeled for Wendy to be quiet as he went to find out what the noise was

Suddnely a huge brown bear came charging out one of the rooms making everyone all scream and run and they dived in side rooms to hide as the bear went running on. not seeing the group

Fuck sake I nearly died their said Wendy placing her hand over her heart

Is everyone okay their yelled Yuri

Yeah we're fine bit shaken but we will live yelled Kyle as he appeard with Louisa from one of the rooms and looking at his phone as he managed to get a photo of the bear

Fuck sake never thought at would happen chased by a bear mutterd Stan

Okay the bear is gone now let's go yelled Yuri as he and Irina usherd everyone out the apartment and by now Kenny was laughing at what had happend he'd seen it as a huge adventure

Listen that's not funny one bit Kenny we could have been killed back their look forget the mall I don't wanna spend another moment here let's just get to hell outta here iv had enough Bebe said

Yeah last time we will go on one of your stupid extream tours fatass you nearly got us all killed yelled Stan

Well didn't intel you guys I'd be an adventure and lets face it it has been Cartman said grinning

Well your idea of extream tourism is certanly not ours and another thing fatass this is the last time you will ever come on holiday with us we were idiots bringing you yelled Kyle angrily

Well shame you weren't mauled to death by that radioactive bear you wouldn't be missed or maybe the bear dosent like Koshia Jew boy yelled Cartman

Look fucking shut it you fat ass before I'll kill you and get your fucking fat ass back on that bus before I do time for you yelled Kyle

Well were safe now and have a story to tell when we get back about being chased by a radioactive bear Token said also looking at hos phone as he also got a photo off it

I don't fucking beleive any of you that thing could have killed us back their and everyone is treating it like a joke yelled Kyle still mad

Aww bear bear just grin and bear it we are laughrd Kenny making the others laugh a little then Kenny screamed a bit yelling omg it's back the bear is back I see it making everyone now scream and getting ready to run

Where omg yelled a panicking Stan

Their look a radioactive bear said Kenny laughing again pointing to a child's abandond decaying teddy bear thay lay on the ground forgotten

Oh ha ha very funny one more joke out of you Kenny and I swear I'll hit you anyway the way things are going I'll feel better when we're all back on the bus and heading outta here between Kennys jokes Cartmans whinning and being chased by a radioactive animals I dunno about you but I'm getting creeped out here said Kyle

Yeah so much for all the animals staying in the woods first it was mutated foxes then radioactive bears I dread to think what's next said Nicole

Well that was very unushal. For that to happan it must have been starving to come right into the apartments now I have been doing these tours for many years now and this is the first time anything has ever happend I do not know how it happened yes maybe dogs or wolves come out but only at night and they are always looking for food same as foxes but bears never but that chase was exciting right Yuri laughrd

Yeah it was it livens it up a lot shame we couldn't see the mall though Kenny said as he got on the bus

No we want to leave now you heard what the others said said Louisa as she sat next to Kyle this time

Alright we will leave then and no extra charge for the bear attack he was free but at least you have got your photos and videos of him and Pripyat so has if been a good tour yuri asked

Awesome smiled Kenny

Very interesting said Kyle as the others agreed

Okay we're on our way everyone say goodbye to Pripyat now I will take you back to wether you were staying said Yuri as everyone got innthe bus and Yuri closed the door and they said their goodbyes to Pripyat saying see you soon ...NOT

Okay once we get back I recomend that you all have a shower wash your hair and relaxe and then you can carry on with your travel plans and Kenny I will give you the name of the joke shop to get the fish Yuri laughed as Kyle rolled his eyes

Dont bother he dosent need any more pranks said Kyle sighing as kenny flipped him off

Okay everyone Kieve here we come Irina said smiling as she got into the bus and closed the door

No harm to Pripyat it was an amazing interesting place but I'll be glad to see the back off it said Bebe as Yuri tried to start up the bus but the bus wouldn't start

Hey what's up Yuri is their something wrong with the bus asked Stan seeing Yuri look worried a bit and he went quiet

Yes you could say that Stan it won't start and I put a full tank of gasoline into it today before we came yuri said

Well maybe it's your starter I know a bit about cars and buses and that I could drive since I was like 10 my da taught me said Kenny

No I don't know what it is Yuri said as he looked at the engine that was actully inside the bus and to his horror he seen chewed through wires

No fuck it Yuri mutterd to himself trying not to worry anyone but Kenny had seen them too

What the hell who did that it looks if they've been chewed through said Kenny looking at the wires as Yuri threw them down in a bad mood

Whats going on why arnt we leaving said Bebe from the back

I can't the wires have been chewed through their destroyed so the bus won't start. It is useless without them Yuri said sighing

Something's chewed through the wires said Kenny showing the wires off to the others

Chewed like by an animal and what kind of animal chews on car parts said token

I don't know bit something has destroyed them said Yuri sighing

Wait a second are you shure that were alone. That their is no other buses that could sabotage our bus asked Kyle

Yes I am sure of it you heard the guards say that pripyat was closed today so we're the only ones here today said Yuri

Okay then so this bus is not going anywhere so how are we going to get back is their anyone we can call that can give us start leads or a tow to get out Wendy asked but Irina shhhed her as yuri pulled out a walki talki and started talking in Russian and mentioning Pripyat a few times

Whats he saying asked Nicole

Hes trying to radio for help to get us out said Irina

Bloody great now were gonna be stuck here mutterd Cartman

Well it was your fault your the one that dragged us on this tour we could have been on our way to Moscow by now but oh no you dragged us here to Chernobyl promising us everything now look at us were stuck in a bus that won't start yelled Wendy

Look guys shut up for a moment Yuri can't hear himself with the noise you are all making yelled Kyle as everyone fell silent as Yuri tried to radio help with out much luck

Fuck it he said throwing the walki talki down

Everyone all fell silent as Yuri ran a hand over his cropped hair trying to figure out what to do next

Er Yuri so what we gonna do now are we stuck here asked Kenny

At first yuri didn't awnser but sighed deeply

I will keep trying to get help Irina and I are still responsible for you so we stay here on the bus we are safe here but we will get you out of here soon do not worry said Yuri still trying to radio for help and Irina did the same as everyone settled down for a long wait hoping that help would arrive

Will help arrive and out friends get out all will be reveiled in the next chapter so stay tuned things are gonna get dangorous and exciting


	11. Chapter 11

Soon it was now evening and now dark and the tempritur had gone right down and everyone was freezing but they were thankfull for Irina getting the blankets out of the back and their was some pillows their too so everyone could bed down for the night Token and Stan cuddled next to Wendy and Nicole as the girls felt cold and Louisa snuggled next to Kyle and Bebe next to Kenny who also sat next to Cartman who had his uses at times as Kenny stole some of Cartmans body heat as Cartman always was warm and kinda sweaty so on a cold night like is Kenny was greatfull for that

Is everyone alright back their I am so sorry about this Irina said looking at everyone in the back

Yeah I guess so were warm enough thanks for the blankets and pillows but we are a bit sore and stiff from sitting so long but we will be fine thanks Wendy said smilling

Urgh my legs have gone to sleep I can't feel them and I'm freezing budge up a bit Kenny your squashing me Bebe said hitting Kenny on the arm

I can't Cartmans taking up all the room here he's so fat no where for me to go said Kenny glancing at a half sleeping Cartman

Ay I heard that. I'm not fat I'm. Just big boned and your cuddling up to me are you gay Kenny Cartman said

Shut up no I'm not Kenny said punching Cartman in the side. and making a face

Hopefully Yuri will get help soon and pepole will come and get us it won't be long now I'm sure said Irina smiling as Yuri still tried to radio for help without luck as no one awnserd him

Shes been saying that for the last few hours help will come I think we're gonna be spending a night here said Nicole

Well I'm just so damn glad that Butters or Tweeks not here Christ dude Butters would be singing that stupid song loo loo loo iv got some apples and rubbing his fists together like he does when he's nerviouse and as for Tweek well he'd be totally freaked out having 101 severe panic attacks laughed Stan a bit trying to lighten the atmosphere but no one awnserd him

Damn it Yuri mutterd and sighed when he got no luck in trying to get help

So what's happaning Yuri any luck yet can they here you asked Kyle looking worried

No nothing. Look I'm sorry you guys I just can't get help as you see no one is replying and it looks if we may need to spend the night here after all I'm so so sorry Yuri said looking upset and Irina placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a friendly rub

What you have got to be kidding me we can't stay the night here look Yuri we have plans for tomorrow a schedule to keep and we can't aford to fall behind that so you have to get us out of here tonite yelled Stan getting angry now

Look Stan I am so so sorry this is beyond my controle I didn't expect this to happen Yuri said

What beyond your controle your the one that brought us here promising us the world a trip of a life time What kinda fucking tour company are you I fucking booked this trip put my trust in you and all you say is ohh I'm so sorry this is beyond my controle well need to stay the night don't you fucking bullshit me Yuri I fucking trusted you son of a bitch you fucking better get us to hell outta here or I'll set Kyles dad on your fucking ass and he's the best lawer in south park . Cartman yelled

Eric please calm down your anger won't help any Yuri is doing the best he can and he will get us out of here I promis. Put some trust in him but I can't garentee it will be tonight it will probelly be at dawn it is too dark now Irina said

Look I don't care what happens that's not fucking good enough you fucking expect us to spend. A night out here in a fucking radioactive city and god knows what levels we've been exposed to now and with god knows what on the loose out their fuck you yelled Cartman in a foul mood now

Look shut up Eric I said it is not my fault I am trying the best I can if I can get us out of here tonight then I will but I doubt it and it is only for one night Yuri said

Fuck you it's not your fault yeah too fucking right it is your the fucking one that drove us out here an kept saying to us ooh your safe your safe with us you don't fucking give a damn for our safty I bet your both in this for the money cashing in on the Chernobyl disaster to line your pockets your both like fucking Jews out for the money Cartman yelled

Cartman enough drop it Kyle yelled but got cut off again by Wendy

Look Cartman is kinda right in a way if it wasent for you well we wouldn't be here I knew something wasent right at that checkpoint. It's if they were hiding something a dark secret I dunno but I feel we should have just given up and gone back and we could have went on to Moscow said Wendy also having a go at Yuri

Look everyone fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere okay looks if we're gonna be stopping here the night now if we all stay on the bus well be fine we have everything we need and anyway it's only for one night this time tomorrow well be in a nice warm bed on the overnight to Moscow so just stop getting on at Yuri and Irina leave that alone yelled Kyle

Look Kyle were not fucking fine okay what kinda fantasy are you living in are you blind were fucking stranded out here in the middle of no where a no go area with fucking radioactive wolves bears and foxes. for company. I don't care what you say but Yuri should have turned back at the checkpoint when it wasn't safe said Kenny

Well excuse me Kenny Mcormick but if I remeber right you weren't like that a few hours ago you were all like oh let's go in the secret way I so wanna see pripyat it will be a big adventure and also you were having awesome fun. here sitting in the dodgems pretending to drive them then writting your name on the wall of the apartment and posing for photos and grinning like a Cheshire cat so don't say you didn't enjoy it cos you did so don't you dare think of denying it Kyle yelled

Yeah I did enjoy the trip and it was fascinating but I didn't think I'd be fucking spending the night here did I Kenny yelled

Guys guys please quit the arguing will you as fighting wont help fighting dosent get anyone anywhere yelled Wendy trying to keep the peace then looking at Yuri and Irina

Yuri Irina someone has to know that we're out here they'll notice us missing and send help Wendy said but Irina and Yuri shook their heads

No they won't we work alone for ourselves so no one will know that we are missing the only way they will find us is by the radio their is a friend I have who is at the other end of the radio but he is not awnsering and maybe the guards can pick up my signel but iam not sure if I am on their wave legnth Yuri said sadly

What but I thought you guys were part of a large tour company and had other workers maybe other family mebers said Stan shocked

No we are an independent tour group just my sister and I and this bus Yuri said

Fuck sake this just gets worse wait a second are you guys even legal or just in it for the money asked Cartman

Cartman don't be so stupid they must be legal they had all the offical papers and we seen their store everything looks offical said token looking at Yuri and Irina who fell silent and lowerd their heads if they had something to hide

Wait you are legel right everything's offical with you guys asked Kyle

Well were kinda began Yuri but Irina cut him off

Yes yes of course were legell we have been for many years now since day one and a lot of pepole have come here with us Irina said glaring at yuri who was now scarlet and shook his head

Fuck it I fucking knew it it's an illegal tour here breaking the law being here you lied to me you greedy money grabbing bastards your just in it for a quick buck and you don't care about our fucking safty or health you make me fucking sick yelled Kenny getting mad

Look calm down ken I do care for you and your friends safety and I am trying my best to get us out of here Yuri yelled angrily

Calm down Kenny. Okay okay so your both legel we can discuss that later where we're on our way out of here but first getting out of here is our main priority so what you gonna do to get us out can't you phone someone instead asked Kyle

No I can't their is no signel here our best plan is to stay here in the bus we can close the windows lock the doors I will keep the light on for a bit longer and we can all try and sleep and tomorrow I will try and fix the bus or we could walk to the checkpoint Yuri said

I don't wanna spend the night here and how far is the checkpoint from here anyway asked Louisa

About 13 miles give or take Yuri said

13 miles fuck I can't walk that it's too far said Cartman

Well that's our best options really stay here as a group stuck in the middle of nowhere and we do have torches you guys so if we set out now we'd be their before dawn iv walked in the pitch black before and 13 miles is nothing to me Kenny said

No no not at night it is not safe we best stay here as a group where it's safe we have blankets light food and water and juice and we can leave in the morning at first light Yuri said

Fuck it Kyle your insulin look Kyle can't stay he need his insulin he's diabetic he could go into a coma and die yelled Stan and Kyle hit him gently on the shoulder and smilled a bit

Look Stan calm down will you I have my Insulin on me and the other medication I'm on I have like 2 weeks supply here before I need to get more from a pharmacy and well be outta here by tomorrow so I'm fine and yuris right the best thing we can do is bed down here the night we have blankets some pillows and everything we need here and were warmer in here than out their Kyle said as he wrapped a big blanket around himself and Loiusa who rested her head on his shoulder

Fine by you but I can't stay here a night look I say we walk outta here it's only 13 miles if we all link arms and chat we won't notice the walk and I say safty in numbers said Stan

Yeah Stans right I think we should head out and make our way to the checkpoint and we can rest on the Moscow train tomorrow if we leave now well well be their before dawn we can tell Yuri and Irina about our crazy town south park and all the things that has happend their growing up so whos with me Kenny said smilling getting ready to get out the bus

Look please no one is going anywhere it is too dangorous out their wolves and bears look I can get more blankets and pillows out the back we will make the back of the bus into a giant bed but as I said it is far to dangorus to walk about at night especially if you do not know the area Irina said

Wait a second everyone shhh a monet and listen said Wendy making everyone fall silent for a bit

What are we listening for asked Louisa as a low whine or a howling was heard far off in the distance and also something like a scream sound was heard too

Okay what the fuck was that asked Kenny looking out the window

Wait that sounded like a human is their pepole here I thought we were the only ones here said Token

We are it was probely the wolves calling to each other but their is no pepole here we are alone Irina said

Well perhaps but I dunno that sounded like a human baby crying it was really creepy said Nicole cuddling close to token as she was now scared

What is that noise I heard it too their cant be kids out here and it's scared Nicole what ever it was said Kyle looking at Yuri

But Yuri said nothing as he rummaged around his glove box and to everyone's horror pulled out a gun

Christ sake dude what's with the fucking gun asked Kenny shocked looking at yuri

You think you all have problems being here stuck innthe middle of no where Yuri suddenly sais looking at everyone shocking them

Like yeah course we have fucking big problems so what's with the gun dude asked Cartman

Well you should all be thankfull that I have this gun to protect you call it my security gaurd Now I want you all to stay here don't move lock the windows and doors your safe innthe bus. Yuri said as Irina now got out too and also she carried a gun too

God sake what kinda fucking tour company is this when your guides are carring fucking guns Cartman asked

A safe one it's for your safty now you are our responsibility and we will keep you all safe even if it means carring guns now Yuri and I will go and cheack out what that noise is and we will be straight back their is a very high chance it is probelly just wolves their howling can sometimes sound like cries if not its foxes as they scream like humans too but thier is no pepole out their now stay in the bus and what ever you do don't come out okay Irina we won't be long Irina said slamming the bus door and running off into the night to join Yuri whist yelling his name so he stopped to wait on her catching up and both vanished into the night

Fuck it first guns now their leaving us what the hell said Stan

I dunno but they do seem concerned about us and or safty and that noise we hears could easly just be wolves and foxes sure Irina said they are around so maybe I mistook it for a baby oh I dunno anymore sighed Wendy yawning a bit

Look just calm down Stan we need to stay in the bus for safty and Irina and Yuri seem to know what their doing and what you planning on doing anyway going out their too said Token glancing at Stan

Course he's not don't be so stupid Wendy said as Stan suddenly stood up and kissed Wendy on the side of her head getting ready to leave

Stop where you going no you can't you heard Yuri we need to stay here all of us god sake yelled Wendy but Stan didn't awnser and got out the bus as Wendy Kyle and Token tried to pull him back

Look guys I'll be fine I can't stay here yelled Stan getting ready to leave despite everyone's protests

Wait dude I'm coming too kyle yelled also getting out the bus ignoring Louisa and the others yelling at him not too

Ahh fuck it I'm coming too said Kenny jumping out the bus joining Stan and Kyle

Look I don't need any of you coming with me you guys stay here all you want and anyway I don't give a shit about Yuri or Irina their a pair of liers and I don't trust them now they got us stranded innthe middle of no where their out for every cent they can get so fuck them I'm making my own way outta here and you know something else when I get back home I'm gonna fucking sue the asses in court also I'll get help for you guys to get your out of here too and Lyle if I was you I'd sue them top get them put outta buisness so they won't con any other victims like they did with us pair of assholes Stan yelled as he slammed the door closed and got ready to leave

Stan Stan no get back here Stan everyone yelled as Stan off and waked away into the night

Everyone looked out the bus window as they seen Stan now catch up with Yuri and they seem to argue a bit and Irina kept pointing at the bus if telling him to go back

At first nothing could be heard as everyone strained to listen then Stan was seen flipping Yuri and Irina off and walking off in the oppiset direction and Yuri still seemed to be yelling at Stan to go back to the bus then all 3 vanished and everything went quiet for a bit

Whats happaning now with them asked Bebe trying to see out the window

I dunno Stans gone off his separate way and Yuri and Irina arnt too happy about it they were yelling at him to go back to the bus so he flipped them off and went off Kyle said

Suddenly shooting was heard ripping through the silence and made everyone all scream and yell Stan Stan

Fuck it that does it yelled Kenny as he Kyle and Token all jumped out of the bus followed by Cartman who went out to see what was going on out of nosiness

Fuck fuck did you see anything what the fuck was that yelled Bebe hystiricly

Shhh no it's too dark out their said Wendy as the 4 terrified girls watched the boys vanish into the night

Stan Kyle Kenny Token Cartman screamed Bebe panicking as the girls tried to see what was going on and more gunfire was heard making everyone scream

Omg what the hell is going on out their screamed Wendy panicking

I hope the guys are okay if their not back soon we need to go out after them and yeah I know Yuri and Irina told us to stay here but I can't rest knowing that the boys are out their said Bebe but before anyone could say anything else a loud banging was heard at the bus making everyone. scream

It was Kyle who was at the bus battering at the bus windows with the others and screaming quick open the door

Everyone all pilled in with a very badly injured and panicking Stan who had a severe leg wound and the boys were in deep shock and nearly crying and all yelling omg fuck fuck over and over again

Stan Stan calm down what happend your gonna be okay yelled Wendy bending over trying to calm a screaming Stan

Wolves fucking glowing wolves and something else I dunno what they were Stan yelled screaming in agony

Okay calm down Stan where are Yuri and Irina asked Nicole

Fucking dead I think they vanished into the night after the shooting was heard they ran off leaving us said Cartman siting in Irinas seat

Look we don't know that look we found irinas radiation mesurer and it had a lot of blood stains on it we take it wolves may have got them but not sure Kyle said

We don't fucking need them and theirs more than wolves out their we seen something else dunno what it was but it was fucking scary and anyway you can make cars and vechals start can't you said Cartman looking at Kenny

Yeah normally but I can't start this one you've seen the wires their totally fucked so I can't start the bus look guys our best hopes of getting outta here is look for Yuri and Irina and get to fuck otta here said Kenny as he helped tend to Stans leg

As everyone all tended to Stan trying calm him Cartman rummaged about in the front for a first aid box and also he found some food too

Oooh chocolate well well yuri and Irina have been holding out on us grinned Cartman

Hey put that back Cartman that's not yours that's like theft if you take that yelled Token

Oh shut up will you might as well becouse Yuri and Irina will probelly be dead now so they won't need this Cartman said greedily eyeing up the chocolate bar

Look we don't know that yet so shut the hell up their not dead okay yelled Nicole

What do you know you weren't even their I was and I seen what happend so shut the hell up I'm gonna have this chocolate Cartman said

Look you better not they might be still out their maybe injured somewhere so leave that chocolate alone and fucking shut it I'm not in the mood for you yelled Kyle grabbing a small first aid box off Cartman and turning to Stan to tend to his injuries

As everyone all fussed over Stan making sure he was okay Bebe glanced out the window thinking that she'd heard something then suddenly She screams as 2 large wolves jumped against the bus window barking and howling causing everyone to scream

Fuck sake omg everyone all screamed and tried to yell at the wolves to go away but then Nicole screamed in terror yelling OMFG look she yelled pointing to the windows of the bus and she looked terrified even scared to death as their seem to be like human shapes at the bus hammering on the windows like deformed mutaited humans trying to break the windows to get in

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon just what is out their and are Yuri and Irina dead and what injured Stan


	12. Chapter 12

Fuck sake what the hell are they their certainly not wolves yelled Cartman who'd now climbed over the front seats onto the back with the others as he too was now terrified and everyone all huddled close shaking in fear and even normaly brave Kyle had one arm around Louisa and the other around a whimpering Cartman and he had his arm around Kyles waist and now Nicole started crying as a whimpering Wendy Bebe and Louisa all hugged her trying to comfort her in a group hug as everyone all got on the floor of the bus after checking that all the windows and doors were locked and closed but still the creatures still kept attacking the bus that looked like faceless deformed humans

Just fuck off and leave us all alone who every you are and take your freaky glowing wolves with you screamed Kenny trying to sound brave but even he was terrified as he had no idea what these creatures were really

Look everyone just stay on the floor stay away from the windows and doors yelled Token as everyone remaind on the floor shaking in fear and comforting Stan who was in agony and bleeding again

I just wanna go home get me the fuck outta here you guys before we all die screamed Stan as Wendy kissed his cheek and comforted him and trying to hide her own fear

Shhh shhh look dont worry we will be outta here soon and you'll be in a nice hospital recovering and when your a little stronger we will just go home back to South park and to hell with the rest of the tour Wendy said holding Stans hand

As they spoke the bus was suddenly plunged into darkness scaring everyone and they screamed a bit

What the fuck yelled Kenny

Look don't worry it's the bus battery that has died that's all Yuri forgot to turn of the engin or something. but we have our torches so it's not the end of the world Kyle said

End of the world fuck dude might as well will be we're stranded out here in the middle of fucking nowhere with fucking radioactive zombies out their wanting to eat us our asshole guides are missing and may be dead and we don't know if well ever make it back and look at Stan something's tried to eat his leg and you fucking say it's not the end of the world fuck sake Kyle are you blind or stupid Yelled Kenny

Okay theirs no need to yell we are pretty much fucked just now but we will get out of this everyone of us and we still have light from the torches yelled Kyle but before he could say anymore Bebe cut him off

Look guys please fightings not gonna get us anywhere and we need to unite on this it's us against them what ever they are out their Bebe said

Shes right we can't aford to fall out now so save your arguments and that till we get outta here said Token also trying to keep the peace

Look what the hell is going on and just what are this things attacking us their not human that's for sure sobbed Stan shaking in fear and also he was now shivering and felt clammy to the touch

I dunno dude wish I did and don't worry they won't get us not in here and well be out of here soon don't worry at first light were outta here said Kyle reassuring Stan Without much luck

Maybe their zombies and want to feast on our flesh the radiation did this to them but I dunno what ever the are they certainly don't look human to me fuck sake mutent creatures on the loose said Kenny

Kenny stop it theirs no such things as zombies or mutents that's all in films and books and comics not in real life said Bebe

Auctully I hate to say this I think Kenny may have hit the truth in a way look you guys we seen those creatures well their shape I think they may have been human once or their the adults of the disaster once the children born at the time when it happend or were inside their moms at the time they appear sort of human like but arnt they were mutaited look I read somewhere a while back if a nuclear war was to happen and the children of our children would be horrific mutents said Kyle

Yeah that's right it happend at Hiroshima and Nagasaki as well as here and theirbis even reports of it happaning in Fukishima now the the radiation levels messes with their genes and mutaites them and that of the unborn look at thos fish and that fox we seem Token said

Well what ever their fucking scary as hell fuck sake I'd rather face a rivel gang to the one I run with at my bit back home than face those deformed bastards and okay I admit it I'm fucking scared cos I think I know what those fuckers can do if they did that to Stan yelled Kenny

Okay so what was those creatures that took Yuri and Irina and attacked Stan then. Was it them Bebe

I honestly don't know we weren't their when they vanished last we seen of Yuri and Irina they were shooting and running off into the woods and they were being chased what was chasing them I dunno but I'm hoping that their still out their hiding and are okay and will come back at dawn when it's safer oh okay I admit they might be a pair of cheats only in it for the money but they seem nice pepole really even if Yuri is a prankster and I wouldn't want any harm to come to them and that woman Natalia seemed really fond of them and I think she relies on them too and if their dead well no one would come here to make sure she's okay their her link to the outside world Kyle said as he helped to tend to Stans badly injured leg so he wouldn't loose anymore blood

Oh fuck that's a right mess the flesh is hanging off said Kenny looking at Stans leg that been eaten by the looks of it with blood everywhere and lumps of half eaten flesh hanging off it it was a mirical he survived the attack

Ewwoo that's gross but wait a second was it one of those mutent things that attacked Stan if it was he could be radioactive and effected too said Bebe scaring Stan

Oh god fuck no if I'm effected. Please just finish me I don't wanna live like this wept Stan shocking everyone

No no your not effected your fine said Wendy soothing Stan between sobbing

Look Cartman gimme radiation meter over a second asked Kyle as Cartman handed Kyle the radiation meter and then scanned Stans leg getting a very low crackle he was clear

Nope he's fine he's not radioactive so you can relaxe their Stan said Kyle putting the meter in his pocket as he knew how it worked as Irina had showed him so Kyle desided till Irina got back he'd be in charge of the meter

Thank god did you hear that Stan your not radioactive said Wendy crying and hugging Stan who weakly smiled and patted her shoulder then she kissed his blood stained shaking hands

So what did happen out their asked Nicole looking at Token

Well after we left the bus we went to find Yuri and Irina and Stan then we heard screams and someone yelling fuck fuck run run and we seen Yuri and Irina run towards the woods and we heard feet behind them and seen the bushes move but that was all and ae went to see that was happaning yelling Yuri Irina to see if they were okay but they'd vanished then we found Stan lying on the ground like this so we knew we had to get him back or he'd have died as he was in pretty bad shape said Token

I didn't see what attacked me I was knocked from behind and I was face down on the ground I used my other leg to kick my attacker I heard a lot of growling and snarling. I'm not sure what it was if it was wolves or one of this things I thought I was gonna die so I closed my eyes and tried to imagin the faces of my parents and Wendy and you guys and prayed well if I'm gonna die here please make it quick as the pain at the time was indescribable and now I can't feel my leg from the knee down Stan said crying

The nerves are gone if we get him to a hospital they won't save that leg they'll amputait it for sure its the only way to save him Token said sighing

Oh fuck it said Stan throwing his head back now I'll be in a wheelchair like Timmy or on crutches like Jimmy no harm to those guys their really cool and I really like them but it's not just me maybe it would have been better if those creatures got me I'm useless Stan added sighing

Stan stop that and if you do loose the leg they can make you a great false one look at some of the pepole that run in the Paralympics some of them have gor false legs once you get used to it you can do everything you did before Wendy said ut Stan didn't awnser

Okay you guys I suggest that we try and get some sort of sleep make the night pass quicker then tomorrow. at first light we will look for Yuri and Irina and get to hell outta here and that lot seemed to have left us so now it's quiet we can grab this time to sleep said Kyle lying down and pulling a blanket over his shoulders and cuddling Louisa

Everyone lay quiet for a bit as the creatures seemed to have left and despite the danger they were in some of them managed to grab some sleep but Stan was in to much pain and was whimpering and Wendy stayed awake comforting him when a noise was suddenly heard that gave Wendy a scars

Omg what is that noise now it's not those creatures Wendy said panicking

Its okay it's only Cartman snoring yawned Kyle as he heard the loud noise too and it was deep snores

Cartman Cartman get onto your side your snoring like a pig said Kyle punching Cartman in the back and tried to push the fat boy on to his side to stop him from. Snoring

Get the fuck off me dumb Jew mutterd Cartman half asleep then he farted loudly

Omg that's fucking gross your discusting said Kyle and also glared at Kenny who sniggerd on the other side of Cartman

Priceless nice one Cartman laughed Kenny rolling onto his back

Glad to entertain Kenny Cartman started but before he finished what he'd planned to say

The loud bangs were here'd again it seemed the mutents were back to torment everyone

Fuck sake those bastards are back screamed Kenny jumping up almost standing on Cartman and looking at flesh colourd deformed hands slammed against the windows terrifying everyone

Fuck sake screamed Kenny what are those things he added looking at the flesh colourd mutaited shapes that pressed themselfs against the bus windows hammering and screaming in a inhuman scream

Dont you guys fucking sleep get the fuck outta here and leave us alone you bastards screamed Kenny

Kenny look calm down you'll anger them more they could break the windows Shhh stay quiet if we're quiet then they will leave I'm just as angry as you are ken but I'm remaining quiet as if your quiet they'll get fed up and go as they may think the bus is empty so everyone kill you're torches Token said as he put his fancy torch out so Kenny sighed and went quiet

Tokens right noise makes them worse it's best we stay quiet as possible kill the light and lie under the blankets you too Stan Wendy cover Stan right up with the blankets and with luck the creatures will leave us on peace Kyle said

Yeah true let's hope these guys brains have been mutiated too and a new born baby has more brains mutterd Nicole as everyone all lay on the floor with the blankets over their head so it did look as if the bus was empty

Everyone despite being terrified eventually managed to fall asleep and the mutents who banged on the bus for a further hour eventually gave up and left and all went quiet again apart from the howling of the odd wolf far off in the distance

Next day everyone felt a bit sore from sleeping on the floor all huddled together and despite his horrific injury Stan survived the night and still in agony but remaind quiet but Kenny had a couple of problems and was making a lot of noise

Oww Owww fuck it he yelled as the blanket got stuck on his flesh tunnel piercing that was on his ear

Oh hold still how the hell did that happen asked Kyle freeing the blanket

Hiding under the blanket he said I must have rolled over onto it and it got stuck Kenny said touching his ear before climbing into the front seat to look for something

What you looking for asked Token as he watched Kenny rummage around in the glove box

Something to summon help with their must be something here we can use said Kenny

Wait a second what's that on the floor near the food area near irinas seat asked Kyle as he leaned foward finding another walki talki

Bingo we can use this to find Yuri and Irina that's I'd their still alive and they have the other one and someone else has a third one who's on ther wave legnth said kenny

So will it get us outta here I just wanna go home and I bearly slept last night I was too scared I mean did you guys actully see those creatures they were terrifying ans their certinaly not human omg im gonna have nightmares for a very long time now I'll need counciling said Wendy

Oh don't be so over dramatic your fine and hopefully yes it will get us out and we can get Stan to a hospital said Kenny glancing over at Kyle who was now taking his insulin whist he called for help

Yuri Yuri come in this is Kenny can you hear me Yuri come on dude where are you talk to us mate said Kenny but got no awnser

Come on why won't he awnser he must hear you said Kyle as Kenny tried again

Yuri or Irina can you both hear me awnser me if you can please we need your help Stans badly hurt come in Yuri awnser us Kenny said again without luck

Maybe their both injured too and can't awnser or dropped their walki talki their could be a lot of reasons why their not answering said Louisa

God damn it fucking assholes so how are we gonna get outta here and I'm starving too what's for eating said Cartman

Look shut the fuck up will you about being hungry how could you think of your stomock at this time Christ dude pepole are missing here and Stan is badly hurt he needs help and we need to find Irina and Yuri breakfast can wait yelled Kyle

You ate I seen you about half an hour ago eating Cartman moned

I fucking have to eat you dumb bastard incase you have forgotten I'm diabetic and I have to fucking eat otherwise I'd go into a coma that's what I was doing a moment ago measuring my bloodl levels and taking my insulin Christ you've seen me do it so many fucking times Cartman you should know by now unless the radiation has effected your brain too yelled Kyle

But anyway we have to find Irina and Yuri hopefully their fine and hiding out somewhere but we need go look for them said Kyle

How we can't leave the bus sure Yuri and Irina told us not too and Stan can't walk said Wendy

Look their not here are they and if their hurt and see us coming to help them they'll be glad we left the bus I don't care what you guys say ut I'm going to look for them at least we owe them that said Kyle

No Kyle you can't it could be dangorous you need to stay said Louisa trying to get Kyle to stay

Ill be fine don't worry look I'll go and hopefully find them and bring them straight back hopefully it won't take long to find them so stay here and look after Stan said Kyle getting ready to leave

Fuck it I'm coming too said Kenny as he went over to Kyle

Look you two you can't. Go looking for them you don't even know your way about you'll get lost Bebe said

Well yuri and Irina know the place and we know a little about the place I bet they have headed into one of the buildings where it might be safer if I was them I'd go their said Kyle looking out the window at the apartments in the distance

Yeah okay you sort if know the place now but what if one of those creatures comes back Kyle I don't want you ending up the same way as stan I'm scared Louisa said

Look I promise you it will be fine don't worry Louisa now you just stay here with the others on the bus till we get back we won't be long I promise said Kyle kissing Louisa on the forhead

Yeah Kyles right with the two of us now wel will look for Yuri and Irina get them back here and get the fuck outta here I'll be so glad to see the back of this place Kenny sais

What if Irina and Yuri are dead then what we will be stranded here for ever I don't wanna walk all the way back to the checkpoint and also no doubt we've been all exposed to radiation now Stan has said Nicole

Look just don't say that their not dead okay hey maybe they made it to the checkpoint and will return with help now that's why you guys must stay in the bus incase they come back now first were gonna cheack the buildings incase their their hiding then the apartments and woods if we can't find them then we know their at the checkpoint also anyone got a phone signel yet asked Kyle looking at his phone but his battery was flat so he couldn't see but everyone all awnserd no

Right okay then we will try and not be long so don't move okay any of you we won't be long said Kyle as he and Kenny got out the bus

Oh fuck it I'm coming too im sorry but I can't sit here waiting and knowing nothing and don't you dare try and stop me I know what your both thinking so forget it said Bebe also getting out the bus

Bebe are you sure look it's not safe you'd be better sitting here with us it's safer said Wendy

Look I know your concerned but im with Kyle and Kenny so I'll be safe so please don't worry said Bebe giving the other girls a hug and she kissed Stan on the cheek don't you worry Stan were gonna get you outta here soon just stay here and rest okay Bebe said putting the blanket further up Stans legs to keep him warm

Right okay you can come then but the rest of you stay here close all the doors and windows and what ever you do don't follow us we will be back soon and everything will be okay and it won't be long till your in a nice comfy hospital bed hopefully Hells Pass said kyle patting Stans shoulder as he smilled a little

Hurry back dude and all of you take care said Stan despite his pain

We will don't worry and we won't be long said Kyle shutting the bus door and he Kenny and Bebe went to serch for Yuri and Irina

Well that's that chappy done will they find Yuri and Irina and get outta their much more to come in the next chapter so Stay tunned and I can imagination a young adult Kenny with longish blond hair and he'd maybe have a flesh tunnel in his ear sort of cool bad boy image


	13. Chapter 13

Okay then so do you think that they'd still abandon us like this asked Kenny as everyone all left to look for Yuri and Irina hoping that they were both okay

I really don't know what to think anymore I'm hoping that they might be hiding in one of the apartments or gone to get help to get us outta here but truthfully speaking I just don't know anymore and I don't even know if I can trust them they might be lying to us again they lied before when they told us they were legel when their not so they may have just left and saved their own butts and forgot about us left us too the wolves as they know that I will get my dad to sue them when I'll get back I will get compensation for us all for the hell were going through and the. Injuries Stan is suffering Kyle said

Yeah also they seemed such nice pepole you don't think they'd completely abandon us on our own Bebe said

Oh yeah sure their so nice look Bebe they have our money god knows how much Cartman paid for this tour he won't say but their cheats and liers and took us somewhere that isn't safe becouse of them stan faces loosing his leg we were almost attacked by mutents and they don't care they have our hard earned money in their purses but once Im finished with them they will be spending their vacation inside a jail cell but just now I only wanna get out of here and back home to South Park yeah our town may be a small redneck town and a lot of the pepole are assholes but it's my home and where I feel safe so I don't give a fuck about Yuri and Irina just now when I find them I'll be demanding awnsers from them said Kyle in a foul mood now

Well they have been gone overnight so I don't know really theirs so many things that could have happend said Bebe then everyone fell silent for a bit if not listening to her but Kyle was heard silently counting to 10 to tame his wild fiery temper

Okay so what you thinking then asked Kenny looking at kyle as Kyle shrugged

Look I don't know okay my minds a blur really probelly how the hell can we get outta here safly and what. The hell attacked Stan was it dogs wolves our what I dunno really said Kyle

No dogs don't do that not even wolves the flesh has been ripped off the bone you can see the bone what ever it was well it was much stronger than a dog but you were their didn't you see asked Bebe

No it was too dark yet we heard the wolves barking and howling and it got Stan from behind so he didn't see it was something big said Kyle

A wolf or a bear iv heard of wolves attacking humans and leaving them pretty fucked up and sure we were chased by that bear in the apartments. So I think it may have been one of them Kenny said

Well I dunno I wasent their but their is something else out their and it's not an animal that's for sure what about those creatures that attacked the bus what the hell were they asked Bebe

You mean your thinking one of them could have attacked Stan asked Kenny

Well I'm just saying it might have began I don't know okay started Bebe but was cut off by Kyle

Look both of you shut up okay your giving me a headache and im not in the mood at you two bitching at eachother now just try the walkie talkie again will you Kenny and quit arguing never mind what attacked Stan we can deal with that later Kyle said

Oh excuse us for breathing Mr Broflovski god your worse than old Garrison that guy who used to be our teacher back in grade school Bebe mutterd as Kenny gently shhhed her

Hey Yuri Irina it's Kenny do you hear me please talk awnser me where are you it's Kenny here pick up can you both hear me if you can say something said Kenny but again he got no awnser

Nope nothing their not awnsering said Kenny with a shrug

Damn it try again Kyle said

Whats the point their not awnsering look they might not even have the walki talki we don't know their could be a lot of reasons why their not awnsering Kenny said

Yeah like abandoning us and getting rid of thr walki talki so they don't have to talk to us said Bebe

I don't know that could be the reason but incase they haven't left everyone stay close we need to find them come on well serch this place from top to bottom also keep checking your phones incase you get a signel by a bit of luck said Kyle

Okay so you really beleive Irina when she said that the animals and maybe those creatures don't come out during the day cos she never mentioned mutents asked Bebe

Look I don't know what to beleive really any more at this moment in time all I'm caring is about finding those assholes and getting to hell outta here and making sure Stans okay sighed Kyle rubbing his ear as they headed in the area where Yuri and Irina were last seen and still trying the walki talki

Hey Yuri it's Kenny again can you hear me dude where are you said Kenny hearing something like a noise from yuris end

Wow wow did you guys hear that do it again said Bebe as Kenny spoke again

Yuri Irina can you both hear me it's Kenny where are you please say something the blond said as more sounds were heard

Its them their in here we've found them said Bebe as all 3 ran to a derelict building and ran down a flight of stairs following the sonds and got a shock they found the other walki talki and what the noise was it was their own echo but the place was coverd in blood

Holy shit something real bad has happend here gasped kyle seeing a lot of blood stains on the steps

Do you think that Irina and Yuri are hurt or what gasped Bebe looking at all the blood

I don't know it could be anything animal blood human I don't know and sure Stans lost a lot if blood Kyle said

Yeah but Stan wasent even near here look I dunno about you guys but something's got them their dead I bet Kenny said

Well we can't just leave them here if they are we need to cheack on them they might be alive but injured come on you guys said Bebe as they headed inside the building

Yuri Irina are you in here yelled Kyle as they all looked around the abandond building and soon discoverd it was another entrance to the school as they recognised some of the rooms

Knowing their could be danger all 3 picked up objects to arm themselfs with incase they were attacked as they continued their serch calling out their guides names

Pall 3 then passed an area which had a huge tree growing in water in the middle of the room as they searched for their guides then something jumped out the water scaring them and causing Bebe to scream as she grabbed Kenny but they soon discoverd it was another mutent cat fish

Fuck sake dude I wasent expecting that not inside said Kenny

Well here anything is possible I guess said Bebe then the group seen more blood

Look you guys theirs too much blood around we foundnthe other walki talki that yuri had I really think something's attacked them I'm sorry you guys but I think their dead said Bebe

Well we can't be sure of that we still need to find them if their beyond out help then we will just have to leave them and alert pepole to their bodies when we get out if their injured well we can help them the best way we can get them back to the bus and take things from their even if it means splitting the group some of us stay with the injured the rest of us goes and get help said Kyle

Wait Irina and Yuri have guns if their dead we could use the guns ourselfs our protection far better than a old chair leg and 2 iron bars look lets go and sew what's happend to them Kenny said as everyone continued looking for their missing tour guides

Irina Yuri are you here say something yelled Kenny as they headed into another room armed with their makeshift weapons ready to attack and also seen more blood now like a trail of blood so they followed that they seen a shape lying on the ground like a large man

Oh fuck it Yuri Yuri the trio yelled all running over to the man who was clearly dead and his insides were ripped out entrails half eaten the rest splatterd on the ground blood everywhere it looked like a scean from a horror movie but it was real

Oh fuck fuck yelled Kenny and Kyle together and Bebe muffled a scream as they looked at the remains of yuris body

Is Irina their Bebe managed to ask not even looking

No just Yuri we will look for her look I know this is wrong but cheack his pockets Kenny daid glancing at yuris body

God I hate robbing the dead I'm sorry dude it's just wrong I can't do it said Kyle now feeling sick

Oh fine move out the way I'll do it said Kenny pushing Kyle out the way and went through yuris pockets

what are you looking for said Bebe not even looking at the gory site as it made her feel sick

The gun he had a gun on him it's no use to him now he's dead so we may as well take it we need some sort of protection with those freaks running loose said Kenny then said got it and also shoved something else into his pocket score saying okay let's go and find Irina now as they all ran off leaving yuris mutilated remains behind

Now how do you know that irinas dead maybe she's hiding somewhere terrified God how will we tell her about her brother being dead they seems close too said Bebe as they left walking along a darkened corridor that was very dimly lit

Well if she's alive. We will break the news gently to her then we can take her back to the bus and if she's injured see to her injuries said Kyle then he felt his foor hit something as it skidded a bit along the floor it looked like a cell phone and their was blood on it

Thats irinas I seen her look at it before we left said Bebe as kyle picked it up

Wonder if her video camera recorded anything a clue or that said Kyle looking at the phone but it was out of power flat battery

Irina where are you it's us Kyle Kenny and Bebe don't be scared come out if your here yelled Kyle but got no awnser

Okay so she's not here we have her phone and it looks like my old one when we get back home I think I can use my charger to charge that and we can see what went on this so has to be reported Bebe said putting the phone into her pocket

I know I'm on it said Kyle but anyway we have her phone also the radiation mesurer we found Yestarday yuris gun and both waki talkis and theirs no more we can do for Yuri just now so may as well get out of here said Kyle as they left the school

I think irinas dead you guys she may have been killed in a different area of this building it's huge said Kenny

Look we don't know that do we theirs a chance she's alive we haven't seen a body yet but theirs nothing really we can do here now just head back to the bus tell the others what's going on and take things from their. Kyle said

You think what you want Kyle but I reckon she's a gonner I mean did you see the state of Yuri back their his guts splatters all over the floor and half eaten sorry but I think irinas the same way they were last seen together also what got Yuri I think it's the same thing that got Stan too though he's alive his injuries are a bit like that I don't care what your both thinking but I'm telling you both theirs something horrible out their eating pepole maybe flesh eating mutaited zombies Kenny said

Look Kenny will you just shut the fuck up your really sick at times Christ dude a mans dead and your joking about it fuck it Kenny that's fucking sick how would you like to end up like that fuck sake Kenny yelled Kyle in a bad mood and a bit upset at what he'd seen

Suddenly before anyone could say anything else a noise was heard a loud banging and growling noise that certainly wasent Irina or even human

Oh fuck dude everyone hide yelled Kyle pulling Kenny and Bebe behind some shelves and all 3 huddled down close terrified their hearts thudding against their chests as they watched a weird shape move around only a few feet from them

What the fuck is that thing breathed Bebe panicking as Kyle shhed her as he watched praying they they wouldn't be seen as the creature roared making a mess and a hell of a lot of noise but it never seen the terrified trio hiding

Okay you guys if we stay here in this area were gonna be trapped for God knows how long I can see a door that leads to another exit over their so we need to try and get to it even if it means crawling on all fours then when we're over their we will run like hell siad Kyle in a very low whisper

I don't like the sounds of that and the floor is contaminated we could get sick Bebe said

Look its our only way out a chance we need to take that thing has blocked the main entrance and it's only a short crawl over their and if we stay here well we could end up like Yuri said Kyle now getting down on all fours followed by Bebe and Kenny

Nice ass teased Kenny touching Bebe s butt

Kenny dont you dare you dirty pervert Bebe hisses but got cut off by Kyle

Look quiet the pair if you less noise the better now follow me Kyke sais leading the way

The trio quietly crawled past the creature who thankfully had its back to them then they stood up and ran as fast as they could to the door that led to the exit and the creature roared loudly and started banging again causing the trio to scream a bit in terror

What the fuck is that thing yelled Kenny shocked as more banging and rotating was heard I don't fucking know just shoot it shoot it screamed Kyle as Kenny shot at the door and an inhuman scream was heard as the trio made their escape screaming go go go and before leaving Kyle and Kenny pulled over a huge fridge freezer blocking the door so that the creature couldn't follow them

Everyone was soon back in the hallway of the old school trying to get outside as the doors were locked so Kenny picked up a nearby chair screaming cover your faces as he smashed the glass and they all made their way out that way also Bebe found irinas pink jacket that was soaked in blood and all shredded but no signes of her

Christ that's irinas coat cheack the state of it I'm telling you she's dead for sure said Kenny looking at the shredded jacket

Well after what we seen back their I kind of expect it fraid it's too late for our guides now their dead were on our own so let's get back to the bus before that thing gets out Kyle yelled as everyone all ran as fast as they could back to the bus where more bad news awaited them Cartman was missing

Oh for fuck sake I told him to stay on the bus just great just fucking great said Kyle after Token had told him what had happend

So did you find yuri or Irina then asked Louisa looking at Kyle

Yeah what's left of them well Yuri fraid he's dead and not in a nice state I'd rather not say what mess he was in but everyone we have to get out of here go now just get Stan carry him if we have too and we can look for Cartman on the way it's too dangorous to stay here Kyle said

Huh what do you mean we're leaving what the hell is going on and did you say that Yuri and Irina are dead asked Nicole

Yes well okay we didn't find Irinas body but we found her jacket in shreds and coverd in blood and Yuri well let's just say that he's inside out he's not a pretty sight look it dosent matter their beyond out help we just need to get outta here fast their is something out their the same bastards that attacked Stan and out guides and I think it attacked our bus last night I don't wanna sit hear and wait to die and if we stay here that's what will happen we will all die yelled Kyle

Yeah I know that but Yuri said to stay here and Irina could still be alive out their and if she is she'll make her way back here said Token

Look dude I told you Yuri is dead and Irina is too I'm sure their not gonna come back their gone were on our own now and no one knows that we're hear so were gonna have to get help and look for Cartman too yelled Kyle looking at the radiation mesurer

Now Irinas dead I'll be in charge of this as I can use it now the levels arnt too bad we're safe just now so we can take this chance to go and find Cartman and get to fuck outta here and then we can tell pepole to go and collect Yuri and Irinaa bodies said Kyle

What you mean you expect us to get out and walk fuck are you mad Kyle Stan can't walk look at him. Theirs no way he can even stand up with his leg like that I think the radiation has effected your sanity yelled Wendy

Look calm down I'll try it's my only chance and I wanna get out here as much as you guys do now help me up you lot said Stan

No stan Stan you can't just stay their your not fit said Wendy as Kenny and Kyle tried to help Stan up but he screamed in agony and his leg started bleeding again and this caused more arguing and yelling and shouting

Look you guys stop it are you all fucking stupid I told you he wasent fit Wendy yelled as more blood poured from the injury staining the dressing red

Look guys it's no use I'm sorry it take you all to carry me as I can't walk andnid only hold you up look you just go and get help I'll be fine here in the bus and find Cartman too and get help and get us out of here and once were safe we can tell the authorities about Yuri and Irina and also warn them about the dangers of this place and it should be sealed up or burned to the ground forever and they can collect our guides bodies and return them to their families for burial as we can't help them now if their dead and yeah okay they were a pair of assholes bringing us here knowing of the dangers but it's sad they didn't deseirve that and I kinda liked Yuri with his good sence of humour and jokes but we can't think about them just now we will do that when we get home but just now we need to concentrate on getting out of here so you guys go I'll be okay here don't worry said Stan

No Stan I'm not leaving you here yelled Kyle and the others who all gatherd round Stan

Look will you lot just stop it some of you will need to leave to get help otherwise we will be stuck here forever okay we have food and water and juice and Kyle has his medication and I have my astmah inhaler but what when that runs out were fucked so that why some of you have to go yelled Stan

Well im staying with you said Wendy as she knelt down next to Stan holding his hand

Fine then can stay here keep me company then but the rest of you go and get help and if by some chance Irina is alive and Cartman is injured well it will take a lot of you to get Cartman back and Irina but don't worry about me I'm fine with Wendy here said Stan smiling at Wendy

Oh okay fine then you win but no one leaves this bus if you have to go then do it next too the bus no ones gonna notices a bare butt and theirs tissues in one of the bags that can double as toilet paper and put the paper in one of the spare empty bags we will take our trash with us when we leave for good now we will walk to the checkpoint it's about 13 miles from here and also we can see if we can find new leads for the bus too we will be back soon so don't worry sais Kyle

Hurry back and take care said Wendy

We will if we find leads I can fix this bus and I can drive it out myself I know quite a bit about verchels said Kenny but you pair stay here sit tight and well be back soon we will be back eather with new leads so we can drive out or we will be back with help in another vercheil kenny added

Look don't worry by the end of tonight we will have you safe in a hospital bed being treated and Cartman will be here moaning again so don't worry okay now stan you take this walki talki we will have the other one so we can stay inntouch okay said Kyle handing stannthe walki talki before turning to the others and saying okay guys let's go

Kyle I'm so so sorry for all this said Stan sadly at Kyle

Stan just stop it okay shhh no more don't worry it's not your fault now we will see you both soon with help so don't worry Kyle said as Louisa smilled wishing Stan good luck before closing the bus door and leaving Stan putting his arm around Wendy and sighing sadly as she sobbed a bit and he gave her a kiss on the head and stroked her silky black hair

Well that's that chappy done. Much more to come sorry it was a bit gory that's why it's rated mature lol but will the gang get help and will they find Cartman more coming soon


	14. Chapter 14

Okay you guys so what direction did Cartman go off on in Goddamn it that's just so typical of him never doing what he's told law into himself why couldn't he have just peed against the bus Kyle said

He said he needed to take a crap and headed into the woods he wanted privacy I dunno where he went too I just seen him vanish into the distance that's all sure we told him to stay and that but he said now I quote this screw Kyle he dosent care dirty Jew then he vanished but he didn't scream or anything so I take it he's okay said Token

Goddamn it trust Cartman to screw things up and ruin this it's just fucking typical off him he's been an asshole all his damn life since kindergarten God why did we even come here Cartman always throws our plans out of the window it's always his way he's so fucking selfish right now I just wish he was fucking dead at least he'd give us all peace said Kyle

Things that bad then sighed Nicole

Dont even mention it all his life he's been screwing up things and I still haven't forgiven him for screwing up my Bar Mitzvah appearing at the synagogue dressed as fucking Hitler and doing Nazi salutes and yelling gas the Jews he really insulted my pepole and we should be relaxing in Moscow now not stuck in fucking Chernobyl with god knows what on the loose and again it's all thanks to fucking Cartman he ruined everything yelled Kyle in a foul mood

Wow I know that he locked us in the Boys changing rooms when I first came here and I have seen him pick on Kyle cos of his beliefs said Nicole

Well yeah that's true Cartman has been bulling Kyle since kindergarten when he first found out Kyle was Jewish before that when we first all met Butters got it cos of his bad stammer then Kenny cos he's poor then Xmas came along and we found out Kyle was Jewish we didn't bother no big deal but Cartman bullied him he's a neo nazi who loves Hitler said Token

Wow said Nicole shocked

Yeah and he's pissed Kyle and his family off so many times and upset them too said Token glancing over at Kyle who didn't awnser at first

Yeah it's cos of that fatass hole that my New York relatives dont visit they have a son who's a few months older than me he's called Jacob looks a bit like me same hair but longer than mine ( kyle had his summer haircut which is his normal style on the show cropped close in at the back and over the ears curly and fluffy on top ) also he was my menoir during my Bar Mitzvah peperations and his family are very strict Jews not otherdox but might as well be as Jacob takes his beliefs very seriouse he wants to be a Rabbi even though his dad is a doctor and his mom is a tv presenter who works on the show Saturday night live Jacob used to make appearances on it as a kid well after my Bar mitzvah ceremony and we were all leaving the synagogue and getting some photos Cartman appeard dressed as Hitler Christ knows where he got the costume but anyway he was doing Nazi saluites yelling death to the Jews gas them all and other antisemetic things I wanted to fucking kill him and my family who have links to the Holicost were upset and my great great aunt was their and she survived Auchwitz the poor woman was in tears cos of him so yeah he ruined my Bar Mitzvah too and he made fun of Jacobs strong New York accent and also becose Jacobs really shy around strangers he started teasing him about that and my other Cusion Kyle gets it really bad too said Kyle but then Bebe gently hit his arm whispering shh a second as they seen something up ahead that shocked them

OMG what the fuck gasped Kenny as the girls gave a scream before Kenny Kyle and Token pushed them into the bushes so they could all hide

On the road was about 3 scruffy looking wolves with what looked like a body that they seemed to know by the sight of the tight pale blue jeans tucked into the brown and beige boots but the top half of the body was missing really eaten away

OMFG dude it's or it was Irina gasped Bebe in shock as Kenny pulled her into a hug saying don't look don't look and Token and Kyle did the same with Nocole and Loiisa as the girls started crying

Well I guess we found Irina god poor woman same way as Yuri too said Kyle as they all tried to slip away unnoticed by the wolves

Surly wolves didn't do that even their not cabible of doing that that's how we found Yuri said Kenny a bit shocked

No it defently wasent wolves that's for sure it was the same thing that attacked Stan and killed Yuri and stalked us in the school and I'm sure it attacked us last night in the bus look you guys I have no idea what it is or they are don't think I wanna know but it's defently not human that's for sure Kyle said sighing

Radioactive mutent zombies out for human flesh you mean sais Kenny

Look Kenny just shut up will you I don't know what the fuck it is and will you stop making anymore bloody jokes about it I'm getting sick and tierd of them this isn't the time not the place and I'm defently not in the mood for them so just stop it will you no more yelled Kyle as everyone all cut through the woods to avoid the wolves

Hey wait a second why are we going through the woods those trees are radioactive and dangorous Irina said that began Bebe

Look Bebe will you just shut the hell up shut up all of you Irina and Yuri are both dead. now and like it or not were on our own now if we stay on the path any longer then well we will be next on the menu and we dont want that so radioactive or not just now the woods are our best bet and anyway the radiation is inside the trees so unless we go cutting them down we will be fine yelled Kyle who was now starting to loose his temper

Look due you don't need to yell like that she was only suggesting something you don't need to loose it Kyle that temper has got worse as you got older you need to calm it Token said

Oh okay okay I'm sorry yeah I do let my temper get the best of me but it's everything that's happaning just now it's stressing me out but please you guys I know what I'm doing so everyone just follow me okay Kyle said

Hey wait a moment who made you leader I thought we were all equal here no leaders daid Kenny

We are that and I'm not the leader okay look just trust me on this you guys I know what I'm doing and even if we did choose a leader I think it should be me okay I'm the second oldest here but Kenny who's older than me by 2 months well no harm to you but sometimes you have the brain of a child you just show no responsibility and are so unreliable oh and I know that you stole that toy rubber fish off Yuri when you searched him I seen you slip it into your pocket don't think I didn't. You need to grow up Kenny your 18 not 8 said Kyle

And what the fuck do you mean by that are you trying to say I'm stupid and have no brains oh Kenny the poor stupid redneck guy look Kyle just cos I dropped outta school with hadly any qualifications dosent mean to say im fucking stupid don't gimme that crap Kyle cos beleive it or not im just as fucking smart as you and your fucking treading on thin ground dude cos if you fucking start with me I'll fucking take you down right here and now and I don't fucking care about wolves bears or mutientsb they can watch me kick your fucking skinny ass into next week yelled Kenny in a threatening way squaring up to Kyle as if he was gonna fight him

Guys guys please stop it both of you fighting won't help. Look we need to stay together were a team so no fighting and no one is taking the lead were all equal here yelled louisa getting into the middle of Kenny and Kyle as they staried angrily at each other

Fine then but your walking a very thin line Mcormick I'm getting really fucking sick and tierd of your behaviour your worse than Cartman yelled Kyle glaring at the blond

Oh fuck sake chill out will you is the radiation getting to your brain now yelled Kenny

Kenny just quit it dude here walk with Nicole and I and just stay out of Kyles way for a bit or their will be a fight and someone will get hurt and Kyle you need to try and calm down a bit daid Token pulling Kenny towards him as Kyle sighed and put his arm around Louisa now ignoring Kenny as everyone all walked on through the woods not saying a word but then the silence was cut by a loud crackle and bleeping making eveyone all look at Kyle who pulled out the radiation. Mesurer

Ahh shit you guys that's all we need fuck it he said looking at the mesurer

Waht is it what's going on asked Token as everyone all gatherd closer to Kyle to see what was happaning

Its the radiation leavel it's getting worse here you guys this area is really highly contaminated we can't spend too long here it's too dangorous come on let's get out of here said Kyle leading the way through the woods and again a noise was heard

Shhh wait a second I heard something what's that noise said Bebe as everyone all stopped and listend

Look over their it's like a verchel graveyard said Nicole as everyone ran over to a lot of abandond verchels that were all rusting away forgotten about

Wow holy shit cool wonder if any of them will start as it could be out way otta here I can see a couple of old buses said Kenny heading over to 2 old abandond buses

No doubt it the batteries will be dead long ago they won't start but their is a chance that we may be able to find some good working leads that we can use for our bus to start it come on let's see what we can find yelled Kyle giving orders as the group split up to look for cables or anything that would start their bus but found nothing really

Hey you guys over hear a moment come and see this yelled Token looking at a large bus that had schools on the front of it ut the bus was full of bullet holes if been heavly shot at

Jesus Christ who the hell would shoot at a school bus said Bebe shocked as she walked around the bus looking at it

I dunno guards maybe they must have had a reason said Kenny touching one of the bullet holes then he gasped in shock

Fuck sake you guys these are exit holes what ever was shooting was shooting from inside the bus and I don't think it be kids it just dosent make sence said Kenny examining the holes

Look doset really matter of they were shot from the inside or not can we just get the cables and get to hell out of here and then we can lookin for Cartman yelled Nicole as she went off to look at other verchels that were nearby looking for cables whist Kenny and Token both examined the bus more closely and then Kenny kicked e drivers door in

Kenny for fuck sake you can't do that yelled Bebe as the others came running around to see what the bang was and seen it was Kenny that had made the noise

Kenny you fucking stupid asshole what did I tell you about destroying other people's property you have no respect yelled Kyle now trying to grab Kennys leg and pull him out the drivers cab and to everyone's horror Kenny turned round and kicked Kyle in the stomock hard knocking the redhead to the ground

Dont you fucking start Kyle your not my fucking da so don't tell me what to do and your not thr fucking guide eather so stop making yourself one and incase your blind the bus is already destroyed been destroyed for years by the looks of it so just fuck off yelled Kenny getting back into the drivers can again

Fuck it that's it Mcormick your a fucking law into yourself and you will amount to nothing you don't listen to anyone and by the way our friendship is over don't evern talk to me or look at me just fuck off and stay outta my way if you get killed like Yuri or Irina well I wouldn't fucking care your nothing but a fucking prick and I hate you Kyle yelled

Oh fucking big deal I'm so gonna loose sleep over it I don't think Cartman was right about I don't fucking need you so go and shove your head up your fucking ass and suck your balls yelled Kenny really making Kyle pissed off now

Kenny kyle stop it both of you the others yelled but they couldn't top what happend next as Kyle grabbed Kennys foot pulling him out of the cab and Kenny landed his fist on Kyles face casing a fight to break out

Get off me you fucking trailer trash I won't wast my time fighting scruff like you yelled Kyle pushing Kenny off

You fucking ass hole I'm not fucking trailer trash you bastard screamed Kenny ready to hit Kyle again

Look you guys pack it in now is not the time or place to fight were not in south park we need to unite on this their no way we can aford to fall out now with all that's happaning so both of you stop it your not 2 stupid kids fighting in the playground at school anymore you should both have more sence at your age yelled Bebe but was ignored as Kenny climbed back into the drivers can again to look around and Bebe stayed outside trying to calm a mad Kyle down

Fuck sake what a mess theirs shells everywhere back here the bus is a complete mess even if I say that said Kenny heading into the back of the bus and Bebe came aboard too and looked around shocked

OMG what a mess what do you think happend here theirs no way kids could have done this she gasped in horror

I dunno what to think really you guys after seeing what has happend in the last day and today anything is possible now hey maybe theirs another gun lying around as irinas gun is gone along with her top half so the more guns we have the better as we don't know what we're dealing with as this things fuck knows what they are so help me look said Kenny as Bebe also joined in the serch and looked around the darkened bus that had light pouring in through the bullet holes

God looks if something's gone mad in here even the seats have been ripped up who on earth did this asked Bebe

I just don't know really no idea any more if it was guards maybe hiding in here protecting themselfs or what but don't think those mutents would know how to use a gun sighed Kenny

Hey you guys find anything yet in their yelled Token who was still outside looking at nearby verchels

No not yet we will let you know if we do it's just that the bus is compleatly trashed no seats or anything and it stinks too yelled Bebe as Kenny approached a Curtiand of area at the back off the bus

Kenny no wait don't go their what if something's back their yelled Bebe as the edged closer to the Curtians that seemed to counsel something a dark secret perhaps

Kenny no get back here what if it's one of those mutent things look just let's get our leads look for Cartman and get the hell outta here and Stan needs a hospital like now said Bebe but Kenny didn't listen to her instead he edged closer to the curtian area and opend it and gasped and stepped back in horror at what he seen

Oh fuck fuck fuck OMG fuck fuck fuck Kenny gasped and Bebe screamed at seeing the remains of Cartman in the back he'd been bruitly killed his insides ripped out and half eaten like Irina and Yuri had been

Well that's that chappy done next one soon omg I just killed Cartman. Lol the first of many deaths dare I say what will happen now stay tuned for more coming soon again I do not own Saturday night live or Jacob but he does remind me a little of Kyle or I should say she as Jacob is played by a female


	15. Chapter 15

What you mean that Cartmans actully dead omg no way dude said Token shocked when Kenny came out the bus and fold the others and Bebe was sick due to the smell and what she'd seen

Yeah I'm seriouse something got him he was the same Way as Irina and Yuri well you know pretty fucked up back their look God knows what that thing is but it's done a lot of damage that's for sure said Kenny in a bit of shock himself as Kyle went on the bus to have a look and was herd yelling oh fuck the stench in here

Okay so now what will we do we can't take Cartman back with us siad Nicole

Yeah well sadly Cartmans beyond our help now but we can get those starter leads and get our bus started and get the fuck outta here before we all end up like Cartman poor bastard he is look I know he could be a total pain in the ass and at times we all wanted to kill him but fuck sake man even he didn't deseirve that Kenny said as he watched Kyle coming out the bus looking really pale and shocked

Omg I actully can't beleive it what the hell did that to him I know at times well a lot of time we clashed and fought but god sake he really didn't deseirve that and I said I wish he was dead I didn't littrully mean it at times the guy was okay and he could be funny too oh god what will his mom say she wasent even keen on letting him come with us and we said we'd look out for him and now well you seen him Kenny said Kyle before also throwing up with shock and the smell

I know dude it's okay said Kenny forgetting about their earler fight

Apart from Cartman did you find any leads asked Token as Kyle shook his head still shocked

N no nothing and it's too dark really to see and with the smell I couldn't stay another moment in their Kyle said

Okay I'm going back in their to look for leads and their might be another gun the more guns we have the better cos fuck knows what we're all up against and what those creatures are that killed Cartman and out guides said Kenny getting back onto the bus followed by Bebe and thankfully Kyle had closed the Curtians again so that Cartmans body was hidden so they didn't see it

Kenny rummaged around in the drivers cab whist Bebe stood near him also helping look

Find anything yet she asked trying not to throw up at the could stench that hung in the air

Nope not yet oh hold on a second sais Kenny bending down onto the floor of the bus and them emerged holding another gun and grinning and saying well well look what I have found

Omg wow is their any bullets in it asked Bebe as Kenny examend the gun and sighed sadly

Nope and it looks like its not working or hasent worked in many years damn it's worthless said Kenny sighing and throwing the gun down Come on let's get outta here when we get back we can tell the others about Cartman and Irina and alert the authorities about em too as they can deal with the bodies and no doubt Miss Cartman will want her sons remains home for buriel Kenny said as they got out the bus and then noticed the others were missing but Tokens voice yelled Kenny Bebe over here a moment reassured them that their friends were okay

Kenny and Bebe ran over to an old abandond white van where Kyle was holding a set of wires and looked happy as he handed them to Bebe

OMG OMG are their the same ones as the wires on our bus they look practically identical Bebe said

Dunno we think so and we hope so if they are then were outta here tonight said Louisa as every one cheered and high fived eachother yelling oh yeah awesome

Fuck it you guys your all geniuse if these are the right wires it will only take me half an hour to have that bus up and running and this time tomorrow we will be relaxing in a nice hotel and Stan will be safe in hospital smilled Kenny

Sounds awesome but what about Cartman and the other two our guides asked Nicole

Look their is nothing we can do for them now once we get outta here we will alert the authorities and they will come and collect the bodies theirs no way we can take them their way too messed up so that's the best thing to do get authorities to deal with them and tell them to send Cartmans remains back to South Park he was catholic so his mom will want to give him a good Christian buriel even though he didn't go to church he still deseirves a good send off said Kenny

Yesh that's true if it was me I'd like a good Jewish send off not left here to rot or become food for those creatures and also we must warn the public about the real dangers of Chernobyl and have it sealed up for good this place is way to dangorous for anyone to visit and I'm not talking about the radiation that's the least of our worries now let's contact the others and give them an update and see how they are said Kyle as he had the walki talki now

Hey guys come in can you hear me it's Kyle here Kyle said into the walki talki

Hey Kyle we hear you said a voice at the other end

Hey their Wendy we have good news and bad news for you now the good news is that Token managed to find identical wires for the bus so Kennys gonna fix them and we will be out of here tonight but the bad news is Cartmans dead something got him and left him in a very bad way also we found Irina too or what's left of her she's dead also I dunno what's doing it but it's something out their but anyway were heading back now how's Stan by the way asked Kyle

Hes still the same and he's bleeding again please hurry back Kyle I'm scared we both are we just wanna get the hell outta here Wendy said as Stan yelled hurray back dude in the background

Dont worry just keep Stan comfterbl as possible we will be back very soon and Stan hang on on their dude your gonna be fine Kyle said ending the convisation as a lot of loud barking and growling was heard in the distance

Oh fuck just great wolves come on come on go go vo screamed Kenny as everyone all ran as fast as they could go as they ran out of the abandond verchel area past some old abandond farm machinery and back into the woods with Kenny screaming fuck it fuck it fuck it every 5 seconds

Soon the group all ran by the river and came across a small bridge that didn't look very safe as it was rotting way ans bits of it missing but it was their only hope of escaping the wolves

Fuck it now what screamed Louisa as she skidded to a hault

We have to cross it it's our only hope of escaping look just run across it fast as you can don't think about it yelled Kenny as he ran across fast as he could and yelled to the others from the other side

Come in see it was easy just run across don't think about it he yelled coaxing the others across

But crossing it was hard as the bridge was rotting away and Kyle slipped a bit putting his leg into the water but it only came to his knees as the water wasent that deep really

Shit Kyle mutterd as he ran across and reached the bank on the other side and the others ran across too but Louisa was to scared too and stood frozen to the spot it seemed

Look its okay gimme your hand it's safe yelled Kyle leaning over

I Im sorry I can't I'm scared Louisa said crying

Its okay I'm terrified and I did it yelled Nicole then went back over the bridge followed by Token and Kenny to coax her across

Look its okay come cross with us said Nicole going to take Louisa's hand but as their was now 4 pepole on the bridge it couldn't really take the weight and broke again

Louisa screamed as she fell into the water along with Kenny and Token and Nicole put her leg into the water

Omg fuck screamed Bebe and Kyle as they ran to the edge to help everyone but Louisa was now out of the water along with Nicole and Kenny but Token slipped and was now in a sitting position and he was screaming fuck help me

Token fuck dude yelled Kenny as he and Kyle and the others all ran into the waters edge to pull him out

Fuck dude are you okay yelled Kenny as the girls gave Token a hug and Token was now screaming my leg my leg so Nicole gently rolled up Tokens pants leg to reveal blood poring down his leg something had bitten him

Aww fuck it this is pure crazy it was those fish I bet they had razor sharp teeth said Kyle as he gently looked at Tokens leg who was still screaming and everyone else was panicking as the wolves were still heard barking and howling on the other side of the river but couldn't get at the group

God damn it are those things still their I thought they'd left said Bebe glancing at the wolves

No but they won't go in the water for some reason so were safe just now let's get back to the bus and see to Tokens leg and see how Stan and Wendy are said Kyle also glancing at the wolves

Fuck it this is one trip I won't forget in a hurry that's for sure wait till we get back to South Park and the others will say how was your vacation and we will say go home fine apart from nearly getting ourselves killed in Chernobyl and it wasn't the radiation said Bebe in a bad mood

Yeah I know I won't forget this in a hurry too but please let's get the fuck outta here before anything else happens now can you walk okay or do you need help asked Nicole as she helped Token to his feet

Yeah don't worry I'll be fine it's not seriouse we just need to leave here soon as possible and never come back Said Token as the others also helped him up

You okay their dude that looked like a nasty bite soon as we get back well get it cleaned up we still have spare bandages and that said Kyle as he helped his friend

Yeah thanks Kyle I'm fine it just stings a bit but iv had worse look lets just get to hell outta here and get Stan to a hospital damn it no harm to Cartman hate speaking ill of the dead but why did we have too listen to him we could have been enjoying Moscow now but oh no we listend to tubby and ended up here with our lives in danger and our tour guides and now Cartman dead and I really wonder just how many other pepole know about the true horrors of Chernobyl im sure that those guards at the checkpoint know something too and that's why they turned us away they were trying to protect us save our lives I'm 99 per cent sure that they know something what is really going on here but Yuri wanted our money becouse if we did turn back Cartman would have wanted a refund knowing him and hence were hear illeagely and now were paying for it dearly said Token

Yeah I think your so right their Token but I'll tell you something when or if we get outta here alive fuck it I'm gonna expose this place let the entire world know about it's dark sinister secrets and again I'm not talking about the radiation it's mild compared to what I'm thinking pepole have got a right to know the truth about here and it's up to us to tell them or warn them not to come here no harm to Natalia but she should be moves else where and they should burn this place to the ground everything here buildings even the fun fair ride it should all be destroyed and whatever that lives here and even move the normal animals like the wolves and foxes and bears their normal Kyle said

You mean burn the mutents said Kenny

Yes exactly that I don't know what the fuck they are but they should be burned Kyle said as everyone walked on

It was a long walk back to the bus and it had started to get dark again but everyone all stayed close to eachother and Token was walking unaided now but held Nicole's hand

Hows the leg now Token your walking better now said Kyle looking at his friend

Yeah I'm fine now don't worry about me Kyle I'll live but I just wish I knew what the hell is going on here look you guys now I dunno about this or not but iv heard stories and that saying that this place isn't really abandond and I'm not talking about the animals like the wolves bears and foxes their harmless compared to what I have heard that's here said Token

I dunno and not sure really their is ubarn legands and that about mutaited beings running around here but after what iv seen so far I dunno and don't wanna think about it look if we're all back on the bus then were safe and Kenny has touches so he can fix the wires tonight if not well we can all huddle on the floor again under the blankets like we did last night and we will leave here at first light tomorrow said Kyle

What another night here OMG you have got to be bloody kidding me why can't we just leave here tonight as fast as we can I just wanna go home and forget all about this place said Bebe

Look we will be outta here soon and on our way home as we know that Stan can't continue the trip not in his sate he needs to go back home to South park so we can seek help from the US embassy and they can get us home early and it won't be long untill Stans safe in good old Hells Pass said Kyle

Wonder what everyone will say when they hear about Cartman being dead Butters will be gutted he liked Cartman said Kenny but no one awnserd him

Well soon as we're outta here the better but fuck it guys their is something out their the radiation has mutaited things look you guys all I'm saying that their could be pepole living here in the apartments watching us horribly mutaited with radiation now you guys seen what attacked us all last night it certainly wasent wolves as wolves don't do that and the way you Cartman and Yuri well we seen that with what was left of Irina something horrible is happaning here and it's scaring the hell out of me and the Ukrain Goverment is covering it up and the public should know about it Token said

Look Token just drop it will you I dunno but I just don't beleive in all that crap look it's just stories to keep pepole visiting here that's all that is Kyle said not really sure himself

Just stories are you kidding well that was real what happend last. night don't deny it Kyle you seen it too you were their screaming at them to leave and I think Tokens right the Ukrain Goverment do know what's going on here and they don't want us to know that's why we were denied entry they didn't want us telling what we seen their is something going on and theirs a big hush hush about it and you said that earler on you thought that too Kyle so don't stand their saying that you don't beleive in it cos your lying I know you do all if us do yelled Bebe

Look guys calm down will you I'm sorry but I'm with Kyle look we seen the mutaites the fox the wolves and as for the mutaited pepole well we have seen them too their all over the Internet and theirs been documentaries about them poor harmless deformed kids that wouldn't harm anyone and the others caught up in the disaster who arnt dead are all dying with cancer and they look normal apart from being bald haven't you seen the heartbreaking documentry children of Chernobyl and the other one Legacy of Chernobyl the victims arnt like what was outside that bus their harmless lovelbe kids okay their deformed some quite badly but their not monsters all they want is to be loved said Louisa

Well yeah iv seen the program but that's very very mild and yeah those poor kids are harmless that's all the Goverment want the public to see these cute sad deformed kids or adorable sad cancer kids the real bad cases are kept hidden their the ones that the world isn't ment to see or know about and their the same ones that tried to get us last night plus killed Cartman and our guides and don't forget that thing that was innthe kitchens of that school Kyle what the fuck was that then if it wasent a mutent yelled kenny

Look guys Kenny is right when you think about it it really all adds up that thing that attacked Yuri and Irina and then Cartman the things that attacked our bus then tried to kill us in the school begain Bebe but Kyle cut her off

Look I don't think so Bebe apart from thr animals I'm pretty sure were the only ones here in fact really I'm 99 percent sure we are Kyle said

99 per cent so your not entirely shure then are you what about that one percent does that think their is something out their said Token as now everyone all started talking at the one time or yelling at the one time

Look everyone shut up for a moment my heads splitting now please let me finish will you now Yestarday when we arrived when everything was okay and Yuri and Irina were showing us around now you may remeber Wendy and I taking photos including some of the apartments now I dunno for sure but I think I seen something at one of the windows looking out at us arriving now im not sure what it was and at first I thought I'd imagined it as I don't beleive in ghosts Bebe said

What are you seriouse your just telling us this now said Nicole as Bebe showed everyone the photo on her phone of a dark shape at the window

It could be a person or the curtian as some of the apartments still had Curtians in the windows but dosent really mean anything said Louisa

Look I don't know okay but to me it looked like a person a human like dark shape look Louisa I know what I saw and I think Wendy seen it too ask her I'm sure she got a photo too as we were together said Bebe

Shhh you two a moment and listen I think I heard something but not sure what it is said Kyle quieting the girls

What is it are those things back again asked Louisa now a bit scared

Dunno come on everyone sounds if it came in the direction of the bus Kenny yelled as everyone all walked quickly in the direction of the bus where the sound was coming from and when they arrived their they got a shock as the bus was now gone

What the fuck dude where the hell did the bus go did they get it started and drive off as wendy is learning how to drive yelled Kenny as they looked at an empty space where the bus should have sat

No they'd have called us to come back if it was fixed I dunno but something's not quite right here said Kyle as everyone all looked around looking for the bus and their friends when suddenly they seen a seat lying on the ground

Fuck is that from the bus what the hell is going on yelled Kenny as he shone his torch on the seat that had blood stains on it and Kyle started calling Stan and Wendy's name

Guys guys round here quick yelled Bebe as they ran around a corner near the apartments and they got a shock as they found their bus on its roof and all smashed up and blood stains everywhere but both Stan and Wendy were missing and no signe of them anywhere

Well that's that chappy done next one soon so stayed tuned where has Stan and Wendy gone to also the documentaries I mentioned are real and can be found on you tube and seeing the victims is heartbreaking though they are deformed and severly disabled their not like the monsters running loose and that ubarn legand is real about Chernobyl not being truly abandond but their is no proof really all that's been seen is animals like wolves fish bears foxes


	16. Chapter 16

Fuck Stan Wendy where are you. Fuck it everyone all screamed as they ran over to the wreaked bus and looked inside and they weren't their just their luggage and a hell of a mess as everything was all scatterd everywhere

Fuck dude what the hell do you think happend here where's Stan and Wendy said Bebe shocked as she looked at the mess

I really dunno something's smashed the bus up and turned it on its roof and has taken Stan and Wendy what ever it was. Well it was really strong to do such a lot of damage that's for sure said Kenny looking at the mess

Maybe their was more than one of them a group of them those creatures came back and got them said Louisa

I dunno but something's done this said Bebe stunned looking at the mess

Now do you beleive us look I'm telling you Kyle theirs something fucking out their picking us off one by one or in this case 2 it's coming after all of us and it won't be long till we all end up like the others our insides ripped out and scatterd on the ground half eaten now with the bus gone how are we gonna fucking get outta here now huh got any bright ideas then so I don't yelled Token

Look shut the hell up will you I don't fucking know really waking to the checkpoint is the only thing that comes to mind just now and Stan and Wendy arnt dead thier missing so stop talking like that their both alive we have to find them

Look I'm sorry dude okay but their could be a chance that their both well you know well dead look what happend to the others and out in the open and Stan so badly injured their easy pray Token began but Kyle turned on him

Look will you stop talking about them like that shut the fuck up and also were not gonna die so stop it right now and neather are Stan or Wendy we will find them and when we do well get outta here but I'm telling you Stan and Wendy arnt dead so stop saying they are right now yelled Kyle getting angry

Kyle please calm down yelling won't get you anywhere and okay Stan and Wendy arnt dead well find them but please just calm down yelled Louisa. Gently touching Kyles arm trying to calm him but he shrugged her off. If not listening to her

Look shut up all of you Kyle enough calm down Louisa is right arguing wont get them back we need to serch for them even thoug it's late it dosent matter we have torches and anyway I'd be too scared to sleep being out in the open bebe said as she looked around shining her torch then found something on the ground

Guys guys over here iv found a clue yelled Bebe as she picked up Wendy's camcorder

Omg Wendy's camcorder and wow look it's still recording their might be clues play it back gasped Nicole looking at the camera in Bebes hands as she pressed play

Whats happaning everyone's all gasped as they watched the little screen trying to see what was going on

I dunno but everything seems to be here that's Wendy on the walki talki to Kyle Bebe said as they watched Wendy talk to Kyle and Stan sat on the seats with his leg up

Omg Cartmans dead mutterd Wendy to Stan who said shit

How did that happen Stan asked quietly

Kyle says Kenny found him say way as Yuri and irinas dead too Wendy added

Fuck how we gonna get outta here Stan mutterd

Token and the others found cables Kennys gonna fix them and well be outta here soon Wendy sounding a bit happy

The camera was really pointed at Stan as Wendy chatted on the walki talki. Kyles voice could be heard at the other end talking to Wendy as she told him to hurry back

Hurry back Kyle we just wanna get outta here Stan said sighing and Kyles voice saying I will hang on in their dude was heard as Wendy stopped talking and put the walki talki on another seat near her she remaind sitting on the blanketed floor that also had pillows on it and the first aid box too

They won't be long now their on their way back best we can do is sit tight and wait Wendy said as her hand came into frame to stroke Stans cheek as he caught it kissing it and mutterd I love you Wendy

I love you too Stan she said

Look Wendy incase we don't make it outta here alive I really wanna tell you how much I love you your my live ever since I first seen you in kindergarten that cute little girl of 5 years old playing at the finger painting table with Bebe you looked so adorable with your waist legnth black hair and cute blue eyes and adorable lil dimples and yeah I know when we were kids I used to throw up every time I spoke to you god I was stupid as a kid and I almost lost you during that metrosexual craze pretending I was gay Stan said

Look Stan you were shy as a child and the metrosexual craze was just that a craze that lasted like 3 weeks and we were back together when it was over and don't worry we will get outta here Kenny has leads and can start the bus then we will be outta here soon and you'll be in a hospital safe and I love you too so much Stan but please try and rest were safe here in the bus so try and sleep I'll be here on the floor and with the pillows and blankets it's very cosy down here infact if you weren't injured. We could cuddle down here Wendy said kissing stans hand

I know wish we could and it does look comfy down their look Wendy I er i was going to give you this in Paris I know we're kids and you want your career in politics and that and some pepole might say we're too young and stupid as we're still in our teens but I know what I'm doing and I'm not stupid I have thought this through hard and for a long time but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you Wendy your my soulmate and I love you said Stan pulling out the box with the engament ring and showing it to Wendy

Please say yes I want to marry you when we're older settle down have kids that's if we get outta here your my perfect other half Wendy said Stan crying a bit

Omg Stan it's so beautiful I love it but please I can't no not yet let's wait to Paris we will get their once your better and your legs healed and we can continue our trip then we can see Moscow and all the places we planned and then you can propose to me again in Paris and I'll be happy to show off that ring on my finger but please let's just wait it won't be long till we're outta here said Wendy kissing Stans hands again

Before Stan could awnser suddenly a very loud bang was heard and Wendy was heard screaming what the fuck was that as she came into view looking out the window and Stan screaming Wendy and the camera went black

Im okay I'm okay I dropped the camara it landed on the blanket so it's fine but I thought I heard something from outside Wendy said as she came into view again looking out the window now on her knees as she looked outside into the dark

Do you see anything out their is it Kyle and the others back yet stans voice was heard saying

No its too dark out their I dunno really I can't see anything and if it was Kyle I'm sure he'd contact us again to say we're outside so we'd let them in as the doors are locked said Wendy as she carried on looking outside

Might as well try and get some sleep feeling tierd anyway wake me up when the others get back yawned Stan

Will do babes said Wendy as she carried on looking out the window and all was quiet for a bit apart from wolves howling and very soft snores from Stan was heard as Stan snored

Shhh sleeping like a baby so cute and here's the guy that says I don't snore listen to that whisperd Wendy turning the camera on Stan who was sound asleep and his mouth open slightly and snoring away and Wendy's soft giggles were heard well if me misbehaves. This is so going on you tube bribe material my boyfriend snoring Wendy said whispering but then the sweet moment of fun was rudely interrupted as a very loud bang was heard and the bus window was suddenly smashed

Wendy screamed huddling close to Stan who screamed what the fuck as something then attacked them and and the bus was trashed and all that was seen was Stan and Wendy's legs being dragged out the broken window and then amazingly the bus was trashed again and then over turned onto its roof and the screams of help us help us faded into the distance and all that was seen now was the view of the ground then a bit later more voices was heard that Bebe recognised as theirs then she seen her own red high heel shoes and the camera being picked up and her own face saying omg its still recording and then the others all gathering round then the camera stopped recording as Bebe turned it off to watch the footage

Fuck sake what the hell is happaning here yelled Kyle again screaming Stan and Wendy's names as the others tried to keep him calm and Nicole and Louisa were both crying now

Look dude I told you that their was something here the evidence is everywhere it got our guides and Cartman and now it has Stan and Wendy and we could be next now you need to calm down as all this yelling and shouting and attacking everyone won't help and it certainly won't bring back Stan or Wendy we need to remain calm and find them if we don't well all I'm saying is I dread to think wont be very nice said Kenny trying to calm Kyle down a. It

Look will you get the fuck off me I'm just not in the mood for anyone so don't fucking touch me anyone. You don't know how I'm feeling so don't start offering me your fucking sympothy I don't want it I just want Stan and Wendy back yelled Kyle

Look Kyle will you calm down dude fuck sake you'll have a heart attack at this rate and will be no good to anyone yelled Kenny

How can I fucking calm down tell me that my fucking best friend is missing you stupid dumb. Fucking asshole he could be fucking dead fuck knows what's got him and your telling me to calm down Christ sake dude your fucking insane screamed Kyle

Fuck sake you pair and Kyle the way your obsessing about Stan well you'd think that you were gay for him and wanna have sex with him Christ Kyle Stans with Wendy and he's straight he's even wanting to get engaged to her you seen the video footage yelled Token

Look I know that he's straight and loves Wendy but he's my super best friend brothers and I'm a lot closer to him than I am to Ike and yeah okay I admit I was gay for him once and I wanted to sleep with him but that was during the fucking metrosexual craze when I went along with it in the first few days Kyle yelled

Dude come on are you still using that as an excuse we all acted gay back then I mean look at Craig pretending to be gay and kissing Tweek and that pink poodle he carried around for a bit and sure Kenny hit on Butters and then Conner and also pinched Tweeks butt and yeah I hit on Tweek too back then and Craig and I had a secret compition to see who could get into Tweeks pants and get his butt into bed first and fuck it that hot pink Juicy track suit made Tweek so damn hot then he got the pink highlights and the pink diamond in his ear made him hotter but that was what the metro craze was about it was just a phase we went through and when the craze died a few weeks later and we all went back to normal seeing Tweek in his green shirt and messy hair looking if he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards well he wasent attractive but still a nice guy then. Nicole came along and she changed everything even though you hit on her first but Cartman playing Cupid and being raciest thinking cos were both black we belong together but I did like Nicole but guess I was to shy to talk to her Token said

Yeah and the fact that Cartman locked you pair in the boys changing rooms and she nearly seen you naked thinking he'd play Cupid Cartmans dating agency he's done that a few times in the past those two Mexican kids and other kids too laughed Kenny a bit but Kyle didn't awnser him as he glared at Kenny and Token

Omg your your saying your gay for Stan your in love with Stan Marsh sais Louisa in total shock and hurt not believing. It

No no oh not now I'm not I'm straight look it was suring the metrosexual craze years ago and as Token said all the guys acted gay it was the in thing didn't your dad and brother not turn metrosexual and act Gay even my dad did and everyone else's dad rother and other guys they know and I was only metro for about a week I hated it really it just wasent me so I went back to being straight okay the guys kicked my ass for it but they did later apologised Kyle sais

No no they didn't they thought the craze was stupid so remained normal but you love Stan more than me tell me Kyle have you slept with him had sex with him is he better in bed than me and your a fucking lier you promised me that you were a virgan you took mine and said I took yours now it seems that fucking Stan Marsh took it yelled Louisa as a tear rolled down her cheek

No fuck I am or was a virgan you did take it you are my first and sure I'm fond of Stan it's more of a brotherly love I love Stan the way I love Ike the love I have for you is different iv known him since I was 5 years old and were best friend s but look Louisa it's you I love said Kyle going over to touch Louisa but she backed away sobbing

No no Kyle just stay away from me don't touch me I just don't beleive you anymore yelled Louisa running off in tears

Louisa I'm sorry come back and we have to stay together it's to dangourous to wander off on our own Kyle yelled chasing the redheaded girl who was really upset

Look Kyle fuck you stay away from me. and here have your stupid pendent back and I can't actully beleive that I was seriously thinking about becoming Jewish for you so that we could get engaged as your mom wants you to marry a nice Jewish girl ow I see why Hanna the girl you dated from the synagogue dumped you were you screwing around with Stan then whist dating her yelled Louisa throwing a small heart shaped pendent with a little star of David in the center

Look Louisa wait please yelled Kyle picking up the pendent but she ignored Kyle and ran off

Louisa don't go to far yelled Bebe also going after her friend

Just leave it Bebe and I'll be by the ferris wheel if you want me I need a few moments by myself you guys can't miss the ferris wheel it's the great big fairground ride with yellow carrages yelled Loiusa heading off in the direction of it but Bebe kept an eye on her so nothing would happen

Fuck it was all Kyle could say running a hand through his hair and cursing himself and being so stupid

Look dude you best go after her she's not safe alone out their with god knows what on the loose said Token

Yeah yeah I will don't worry give her 10 miniutes and Bebe is with her and the ferris wheel is only a very short walk it's only over their I can see Louisa from here said Kyle as he watched Louisa sit on one of the steps leading up to the wheel if not caring about the radiation leavel that was their and Bebe came over and lent against one of the rails if the ride as she tried to comfort Louisa who was still crying

Wow nice one Kyle great move dude let your girlfriend know your gay for a boy she knows and is on the same tour and also what will Wendy say when she finds out that your gay for her boyfriend oh fuck if I was you I'd start running now Kenny said with a smirk

Look will you just shut the fuck up McCormick how many times do I need to fucking tell you I'm not fucking gay okay I love Louisa and I want her back and you don't fucking know what your talking about yelled Kyle as he fingerd the pendent and sighed deeply truth was Kyle did feel a bit confused he did love Louisa but what the others were saying was true as well but he wanted to deny it as he did love Stan as well and he knew admitting it he'd end up hurting a lot of pepole so he was confused now

Well that's that lil chappy done so more coming soon


	17. Chapter 17

Look then okay okay cool down Kyle you love Louisa we beleive you just calm down now first we have to find Stan and Wendy and Louisa is with Bebe their by the Ferris wheel and are okay I can see them and we will get them then get Stan and Wendy and then get to hell outta here thise place is really creeping me out now and I'll be only to glad to get back to South park but first you need to controle your temper Kyle if you keep going off like this all the time well hate to say this dude you won't have many friends really said Token as Kyle nodded

Im sorry was all the redhead mutterd

Hey you guys I have found some more clues from the bus over here yelled Kenny shining his tourch on another seat some more blankets the groups luggage and a couple of pillows lying on the ground that looked filthy now for some reason and also had blood on them but their was no signe of Stan or Wendy they were long gone

What the fuck happend here those things must have been so damn strong to attack the bus like that and overturning it god and theirs blood everywhere I just know that Stan and Wendy are in terrible danger we have to find them said Kyle trying not to cry as he looked at the mess

Its those things what ever the hell they are now do you beleive us I have no idea what they are creatures or what ever but they sure are strong and rather messy also I bet they have Stan and Wendy too that's what grabbed them in the video god oh Kyle I'm so so sorry dude I hate saying this but I don't have much hope for them iv a feeling that they will end up the same as the others it's really not looking good first Yuri and Irina vanish they turn up dead then Cartman we find him dead. these things are 100 times stronger than us we don't stand a chance against them said Token as Nicole agreed but said nothing

Look all of you just shut the fuck up and stop it look I know that Stan and Wendy arnt dead their missing and are alive somewhere needing us to find them I dunno what to beleive now I think im going mad their must be a simple awnser to this like wild animals bigger than normal due to radiation but mutated pepole I don't think so really yelled Kyle who was still in a bad mood

Wild animals are you kidding I don't think so I agree with Token and Nicole on this look their is something out their waiting watching and with the bus gone well we have no where to shelter so it's unsafe in the open and basicly now were like sitting ducks on a shoot the duck stall and won't be long till we all end up the same way yelled Louisa now coming over followed by Bebe

Look quiet all of you I don't think we can help Stan or Wendy anymore and what Token said was right I mean think about it you guys everytime someone vanishes they end up dead Yuri Irina Cartman and who next won't be long till we find Stan and Wendy's bodies mutilated same way as the others I'm sorry guys. You think what you want but I don't have much hope for them their already dead now we should save our own asses whist we still have them and get the fuck outta here other wise we may not have that chance yelled Kenny but before he could say anymore he was cut short by Kyle who charged at him screaming and he punched Kenny knocking him over and broke his tourch

You fucking little piece of trailer trash don't you ever fucking say that Stan is dead I'll fucking kill you you skinny little fucker screamed Kyle getting ready to punch Kenny in the face but Token Bebe Nicole and Louisa pulled him off Kenny and helped Kenny to his feet

Look Kyle I'm just stating the facts your living in a dream world thinking their alive after that we seen what happend in the video the truth is thier gone their not coming back and though truth hurts and I wish they were alive but their not we need to get outta here as if we spend our time looking for 2 pepole that's already dead well were gonna be next and you don't need to attack me for telling the truth face it Kyle Stan and Wendy are dead yelled Kenny as Kyle broke free of the others and charged at Kenny again

Don't you dare fucking say that you little shit their not dead we have to carry on looking for them if you wanna leave us and make your own way to the checkpoint fine theirs the door goodbye but when we get outta here don't you ever come near me again your a fucking waist of space screamed Kyle as Token grabbed him again thinking that Kyle was gonna hit Kenny again

Kyle Kyle dude calm down Christ sake man thats the New Jersey temper coming out look you need to keep it under controle before it really lands you in deep trouble look okay then Stan and Wendy arnt dead they maybe got free of that ever that was in the video. and are now hiding somewhere too scared to come out so we need to find em and we will don't worry we won't give up on them but you really have to try and calm down we can't aford to fall out here and Kenny your staying with the group no one is going off on their own it's too dangourous look guys save your arguments when we're outta here and back in Moscow or back home personally I really don't care if you end up trying to drown each other in Starks pond but here were a group and a group that's in great danger so we have to put aside our fall outs and problems and unite on this and look out for eachother like siblings and don't worry we will look for Stan and Wendy and as Kennys tourch is broken we found Cartmans that was amongs the stuff on the bus and once we get Stan and Wendy well we can use one of the seats to transport Stan and we will carry it as I wouldn't trust those wheelchairs in the old hospital their bound to be contaminated so we can all carry Stan to the checkpoint and Kenny and Kyle if you guys wanna fight save it till we get back to South park okay everyone agreed said Token trying to keep the peace as the others nodded

What about your leg from where those fish bit you can you walk 13 miles your injured too said Nicole worridly as she placed her hand onnTokens shoulder

Yes it's fine now a little itchy but I'll survive it's fine now said Token now looking at his leg that had stopped bleeding but looked a little swollen and red and had a few bite marks on it

Wow still looks painful their dude said Kenny glancing at Tokens leg

Well yeah okay it is a tiny. It just near the bitten area but look you guys some of the grazed knees I had as a kid were more painful than this so look you guys I'm fine don't fuss you guys I'm okay said Token pulling his pants leg down and glanced around shivering a bit as it was icy cold

Okay you guys so looks if we need to spend the night in the open then as we don't wanna go back to the apartments as we don't know what's their and after seeing Bebes photos I don't think I wanna it's still scaring me out said Louisa looking up at the scary dark shapes of the apartments

Yeah and the bus is defently out of the question and theirs no way on thise earth that I'm going back to those other buses and verchels look what happend to Cartman he was found their and staying out in the open isn't safe eather so no sleep tonite then moned Nicole

Yeah I know we might as well just have to go back inside again and look for Stan and Wendy becouse I don't care what you lot are thinking but I'm not just gonna leave them to god knows what fate and Stans my best friend and I owe him that so I say forget about sleeping and look for them yelled Kyle glancing at everyone

Look Kyle we need to rest at some point otherwise we will drop on our feet and we will have better light tomorrow we can hide ourselfs somewhere even if it does well you know having to go back to the apartments I noticed that one we were in still had a lock on the bathroom door we could lock ourselfs in Louisa said

Are you stupid those things can break locks and only a moment ago you were like oh I'm not going in their and we have to keep searching for Stan and Wendy and at first light were outta here Look if it was one of us missing Stan would look for us and wouldn't rest till he found us so we have to do the same for him you we can't give up on him so no we can't rest till their found yelled Kyle glaring at Louisa

Oh you know what Kyle fuck you and if we get back well keep away from me I never wanna see you again your a fucking asshole so self centred and your not the fucking leader yelled Louisa now walking over to walk with Bebe who just looked at Kyle shaking her head but said nothing

Look we have to serch all the buildings again if we're going to find them and stay with Token and me then were all safe and best to keep a short distance away frommkyle let him blow off some steam and tame that wild Jersey shore side of him Nicole said going over and putting her arm around Louisa as they all headed into one of the buildings

Okay you guys through here now becarful theirs a lot of broken glass and rubble lying around follow me said Kenny now leading the way through the dark building and the sounds of crunching of glass was heard under everyone's feet as they followed Kenny discovering that they were back in the school via another entrance

Shit mutterd Bebe as she almost fell running up the steps but Nicole helped her too her feet

You okay their Nicole whisperd as Bebe nodded

Im fine it's these damn shoes they maybe stylish but not great for running or exploring abandond buildings said Bebe looking at her red high heeled shoes that had lost their shine and looked filthy

Stan Wendy are you guys in here yelled Kenny shining the torch into all the darkend areas

The school looked creepy enough during the day but at night time it was 100 times worse and it creeped everyone out

God this place is so damn creepy it's really freaking me out I just wanna get to hell outta here and it really stinks too hard to beleive that this place was once a school full of kids said Nicole looking around

Well when they were here it was before the disaster and I'm sure it be a warm friendly bright place that the kids loved and sure we seen the fading paintwork at the school like the rainbow and what looked like paintings of kids by kids maybe ment to be them imagin all that paintwork new before the disaster the school would be bright and sunny the sun streaming through the windows and doors and the rainbow at the entrance of the school with all the smiling kids under it maybe saying welcome to our school and all the kids happy at their lessons or playing outside at recess this place wasent always creepy and a place of fear and darkness and also sure we seen a photo on one if the class walls of the kids that were here all smilling happly and their teacher beside them so you can imagin them having fun at their lessons and I bet their teacher was better than old Garrison Nicole

Yeah I never had Garrison though my brother did he said he was crap but yeah your right I guess even South park school would look creepy in the dark yet that school can be creepy and crazy during the day too sighed Louisa

Yeah your right their that place is damn weird and creepy all the time and old Garrison is the biggest mutent their sais Kenny but no one awnserd him as they went on searching for their missing friends

Stan Wendy are you guys here if you are say something yelled Kyle shining his torch into the darkend corners of the building but seen nothing and got no awnser

Stan Wendy if you guys are hear yell out its Kyle please awnser us are you hurt where are you yelled Kyle as everyone all explored the darkend school going from room to room but finding nothing

Suddenly as they were exploring the group all thought that they heard something coming from nearby

Omg what was that did you guys hear that asked Token as Kyle shhhed him

Yeah I heard it I dunno what it was came down their what ever it was said Bebe as the group all ran off in the direction where they heard the noise come from and soon found themselfs in a large abandond cafeteria

Wow this place looks a bit like our old school cafeteria that we had god we had a lot of laughs and fights their I can imagin Cartman in the lunch que fighting with some kid to trade lunches with him as he was ment to be on a diet or bulling the Ginger kids kicking them out the cafeteria or fighting with Kyle calling him Kosha boy and then their was chef popping up saying hello children and we'd ask him stupid questions god those were the days and I miss chef he was cool always their to help if you needed him sitting on his old yellow spotty sofa telling him your problems he always would help when you needed him he was a good friend and really cool oh chef well never forget you sighed Kenny sadly but no one replyed

Stan Wendy are you guys here please awnser me it's Kyle tell us where you are yelled Kyle as everyone looked around the place hoping to find their friends

I swear I did hear something I'm not sure what it was but I defently heard a noise might have been them said Token

Hes right I heard ot too and it defently came from in here could it have been them maybe their hidi g as their scared said Nicole as the others looked around the place

Yeah I did too not sure what it was begain Kyle then suddenly a loud inhuman scream was heard and a tray was thrown by a mutaited deformed shaped creature that was behind the counter and made everyone scream

Fuck it fuck it everyone out Christ dude yelled Kenny pushing over a chair as everyone all ran out the cafeteria all screaming fuck fuck go go go and not daring to look around as the creatures loud roars and screams were heard as it lept over the counter and chased the group but thankfully it was too slow to catch them and everyone all ran fast as they could down the corridor and only when they thought that they were safe was when they paused to catch their breaths

Now do you beleive us dude and you seen that creature with your own eyes and it's not an animal or something that can be explaned so don't deny it Kyle said Token trying to catch his breath

Okay okay your right I'm sorry you were right all the time their is radioactive mutents running loose here then said Kyle also catching his breath and not wanting to beleive what he seen but Token was right

God will we ever get out of here alive or will we die here like our guides and Cartman I just wanna find Stan and Wendy and leave here and never return and I never wanna hear the word Chernobyl again said Bebe looking around

Look we will get out soon we will all get out of here and it won't be long till we're back in South park said Kyle looking at the group and noticing that Louisa had now vanished

Hold on a sec you guys Louisa is missing anyone of you seen her gasped Kyle looking around for her

No not since we were in the cafeteria when Kenny was talking about chef she wanted to look in the corridor but she said shed be within shouting distance and would come back but in that panick when that thing chased us well we lost her I think said Bebe also noticing that their redheaded friend was missing

Shit just great another one goes missing look we need to stay close together I had no idea that she'd gone off fuck it she should have said we'd have explored the corridors as a group god damn it said Kyle trying to tame his temper

Er dude I don't think that l Loiusa is talking to you she's still not got over what happend earler you know about you and Stan you know what I mean said Kenny

Oh shut the hell up look we need to find her too now goddamn it 3 pepole are missing now just fucking great mutterd Kyle as everyone all started exploring again Yelling Stan Wendy Louisa but no awnser

The group explored a lot of dark corridors without luck then they thought they heard a noise like a scream coming from one of the classrooms

Shit it's one of them shoot it whisperd Nicole as Kyle drew the gun getting ready to shoot the creature as a very loud bang was heard like something heavy being dropped and before anyone could do our say anything they got a hell of a shock as a terrified injured Wendy came staggering out of one of the abandond classrooms crying and shaking in fear and she had a really nasty gash to the side of her face but she was alone no Stan and was deeply tramatized by the looks of her

Well that's that chappy done Wendy is back but no Stan and what has happend to her and where's Louisa all be revealed in the next chappy enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Wendy omg everyone gasped in shock as Wendy collapsed screaming and crying in Bebes arms

Omg it's okay it's okay shhh your safe now your safe said Bebe over and over comforting her sobbing friend as the group made their way along the corridor and Kenny grabbed a map off a nearby wall

Okay let's just get the hell out of hear okay though the air is contaminated its a lot better than the stench in hear its making me sick to my stomock said Kyle as they all headed outside into the cold night air

Well I got a map here it was on the old school notice board it's of Pripyat I think said Kenny looking at the map

Wendy what happend to you guys where is Stan we need to know said Kyle firmly as he looked at a sobbing Wendy but got no awnser

Wendy where is Stan what happend to him please we need to know what did those things do to you said Kyle

I I don't remeber was all Wendy could say in a whisper and her voice was shaking in fear

Wendy you must remeber fuck you were their with him try and remeber where is Stan this is very important you have to remeber his life could be I'm danger now where is he yelled Kyle. starting to loose his temper

Kyle Kyle just calm down look this won't help yelling and screaming god sake look at her she's tramatized please just cut her some slack will you and stop yelling yelled Nicole comforting Wendy

We need to know what's going on their is pepole missing we need to know that's what I'm trying to find out where they are yelled Kyle looking at Nicole who glared at the redhead

Wendy have you seen Louisa by any chance she's missing too asked Kenny but again got no awnser

Look you guys just leave her cant you bloody see or are you blind or stupid Wendy is too tramatized to talk just leave her and maybe us guys will have to go back inside their and look for stan and Louisa and you girls stay by the entrance we wont be long said Token

What wait a second are you guys going to leave us knowing damn well it's not safe no way were coming too I don't feel safe yelled Bebe

Thats fine by us but god knows what we will find in their and it might not be a very pretty sight god knows what is happening yelled Kenny

Fine then a chance we will take but we just need to find out friends and get to hell out of here sooner the better said Bebe as everyone all went back inside again to look for their friends

Bebe and Nicole linked arms with Wendy comforting her whist Kenny Kyle and Token walked in front leading the way yelling Stan Louisa but got no awnser

Nothing they must be well hidden god knows where they are bet their shit scared as well said Kenny

Yeah but keep an eye out for those creatures we certainly don't wanna run into them again said Token as he now walked at the back of the group keeping an eye out for anything and watching over the girls too

Wendy what happend who did this to you we found your camera and something happend wanna tell us about it. It's okay your safe now no one will hurt you were all here for you safty in numbers so to say said Nicole as Wendy shook her head if saying no

Okay maybe later then when we're all back home in South park you can tell us smilled Nicole again as Wendy nodded

Okay we will wait but as Nicole said your safe now no one will hurt you we just need to stay together and once we find Stan and Louisa well were out of here said Bebe as she gently kissed the side of Wendy's head and hugged her

Hey omg are the girls making out over their wow lesbo love nice wonder if they will get naked nothing to beat a bit of girl on girl sex joked Kenny trying to lighten the mood but no one answered him but Kyle did glare at him and shook his head

As the group wanderd from class to class looking around for clues that would help find their friends a loud noise was suddenly heard and they seen a large shape moving around in the corridor

Fuck sake what is that gasped Bebe as Kyle waved his hand and said in a whisper be quiet

It came from the classroom oppiset said Kenny as the group all ran into another classroom looking around at broken desks and chairs scatterd books a few old toys on the floor and the windows were also smashed the classroom was trashed

Well nothing here said Token as he shone his torch around the room

Stan Louisa are you here please say something yelled Kyle but got no awnser

They might not be in the school they may have left and we don't know if Stan here or not the guy can't even walk the state his leg is in and Louisa might have panicked and ran off somewhere said Kenny

Before anyone could awnser him a loud noise cut them off and it was very close

Fuck it hide yelled Kyle as everyone all dived into a store room to hide untill the noise passed but Bebes foot hit something and it wasent part of the classroom

Fuck it fuck it no aww fuck screamed Kenny shinning his torch on what was left of Louisa as the creatures had got her too and left her in a messy way like the others

Fuck noo screamed Kyle bending down next to Louisa's remains close to tears

No no no oh fuck it I'm so so sorry Louisa sais Kyle as Token and Kenny knelt down next to him

Im so sorry Kyle theirs no more you can do now she's gone I'm so sorry I really don't know what to say dude said Token shocked

Fuck it why the hell did we have to listen to Cartman why god damn it if it wasent for him we'd all be safe in Moscow also Cartman would be alive arguing with me no doubt ushal him insulting me for being Jewish and having a go at my family or becouse I have a bit if Jersey blood in me Stan would be here with Wendy and Louisa would be here with me god damn it everything's going from bad to worse I wish this was a nightmare and I'd wake up back in South park said Kyle as Kenny and Token helped Kyle to his feet and sadly followed the sobbing girls out of the classroom as the noise has stopped now

God I just. cant believe it fuck . It also do you know I never really liked her when I first met her when I first met her Stan and I went over to her house to talk to her family at the time Cartman had that hate campaign against ginger kids and was giving hate speeches about them saying they had no souls and were evil and like vampires and I wanted to proove him wrong so I desided to give a speech in a few days about what causes ginger hair and that so it ment talking to some real ginger kids and their parents and I remeberd the Follet family their kids were all ginger so Stan and I went over to their house and spoke to their parents and them about their colouring but then I didn't pay much attention to Louisa really I'd seen her about the school and the town that's how I knew her really but never spoke to any of them before but after doing our research Louisa went off to play with her younger sister and the boy went off to play with his friends but next time I seen them well they'd turned evil and tried to kill us but Cartman brainwashed them but after that I never botherd with Louisa again or her siblings Kyle said

Yeah I remeber that time well it was those bloody Follet kids and 4 other ginger kids that kiddnaped me out of my bed some how they made their way up to my part of town which is a privet gated community with a hell of a lot of security cameras then they broke more security and broke into our house where I was in bed alseep they woke me and scared the hell out of me and Louisa and her sister kept singing. La la la la la la in a creepy voice over and over also they disabled my panic alarm I have that summon my parents and alerts the police department I woke up and seen them standing in my room grinning evily and before I could scream I was hit over the head by one of them and then woke up in a cage next to you guys and I wanted to throw them into that lava pit at the time and after that I never spoke to them again daid Token thinking back

Yeah I know I remeber that too they attacked me as well and even though I have red hair I never spoke to another redhead apart from Red our old classmate for a very long time it was like 2 or 3 years later after that I begain to talk to them again including Louisa and it was last year we started dating as she'd changed so much I felt and dare I say she blossomed from that ugly little ginger kid that tried to kill me into a beautiful red haired young woman and her hair has darkend a lot over the years it's not so vibrant orenge and she also was thinking about becoming Jewish for me she's spoke to the Rabbi at our synagogue and attended a few of the services too and we ended up fighting and even threw back the pendent I'd bought for her now I'll never have a chance to say sorry said Kyle upset

Kyle Kyle. Stop beating yourself up over this I'm so so sorry and sadly their is nothing we can do for her just now first we have to find Stan and get the authorities to take care if the bodies but we need to push on said Token putting his arm around Kyle who nodded and wiped away a stray tear

Okay then we'll it's obviouse that stan isn't here so I guess we will have to go outside again and serch for him okay said Kenny as everyone all headed outside again

Louisa I am so so sorry I really loved you and I will get justice for you don't you worry Kyle yelled as they all left the building to serch outside for Stan

Okay then now let's try and see where we are said Kenny now looking at the map and shining his torch on it

Right if I'm thinking right this is the school not far from the amusement park now we will head back here and also cheack the woods again and the apartments and the palace of culture and some other buildings and if I'm right way down here is where the manned checkpoints are now at as this map says it was made in 1982 so it was made 4 years before the disaster so once when we get Stan we will take this way out and stay on the road and we can just walk outta here well with Stan on a seat and if we walk throughout the night we should be their by morning and then we can go to the US embassy okay we will have to do without sleep for a day but we can sleep later said Kenny but got cut off by the girls saying shh as Wendy threw up

You okay Wendy asked Bebe gently whist stroking Wendy's face who looked deathly pale and was still sobbing

I really think she needs a hospital too yet come to think of it we all will by the time we get outta here said Nicole as everyone walked on still calling Stans name but got no answer

Well that's that lil chappy done next one soon so stay tuned


	19. Chapter 19

Look dude Stan could be anywhere I'm sorry but I just don't think we will find him alive now look you guys I really hate saying this and it hurts me to say it but I think we should start making our way to the checkpoint before anymore of us dies and we can tell the guards everything thats happed and they can send pepole in to look for Stan and also fetch the bodies of the others it be safer that way said Kenny

No no no are you fucking joking cos that's not funny. No I'm not leaving here without Stan where the fuck is he though but Stan wouldn't give up on you lot if any of you were missing would he no I know Stan he'd serch and serch for you so don't you fucking dare give up on him he's just missing but he's not dead so we can't abandon him or even think about it we have to find him before we leave here screamed Kyle going red in the face

Okay look dude just calm down and controle that temper of yours as shouting and swearing won't help Token begain but then suddenly Kyle grabbed Wendy making her scream a bit

Look you were their you seen everything tell me what the fuck happend you have to where the hell is Stan I know you know now tell me where is he screamed Kyle now shaking Wendy before Bebe and Nicole grabbed Kyle

Look just calm down and leave her alone your scaring her god only knows what she's been through and she dosent need any more hassel and look I'm sorry Kyle Kenny is right we might just have to go and get help I know it's hard for you Kyle with all that's happening but sadly we really have no proof that Stan is alive I'm sorry Bebe begain e but Kyle cut her off and his full blown Jersey side came out

Dont you fucking say that you cheap whore your fucking garbage your fucking muff cabbage you fucking bitch Stan is alive and were not leaving him we will look for him and find him so get that fucking cabbage out your fucking muff if you were a fucking guy I'd fucking deck you fucking bitch so don't tell me to fucking abandon him yelled Kyle but Kenny cut him off

Back off back off or I'll fucking kill you dude just leave the fucking girls alone you jersey trash screamed Kenny and was now pointing at gun at Kyle he some how managed to get off him

You fucking little prick Mcormick I'll fucking kill you trailer trash im not scared of you screamed Kyle and was about to attack Kenny

Look dude I'll fucking shoot you I can take you down easly but I won't cos your not yourself look dude I'm sorry about Stan and Louisa but its not the girls fault so stop attacking Wendy and Bebe okay we will help you look for Stan we will serch for another hour or two then we will go and find help even if it means leaving Stan for a bit but were not totally abandoning him we will be back with help so you need to calm down cos being all worked up like this won't help one bit said Kenny trying to calm down the fiery redhead

Look I don't think that's a wise choise ken we need to find help now said Token sighing

No its obviouse that you lot don't care well then fine I will look for Stan on my own screw you of you guys want to go and get help and chicken out that's fine but when we get back home. Please don't bother talking to Stan or I again this is where our friendship ends and your all blocked on my online accounts your nothing but a bunch of cowerds and leaving your so called friend to die yelled Kyle

No look look everyone we have to stay together but we have to get help too the more pepole we have looking for Stan the better chance we have of finding him look please listen Kyle your suck a bright smart guy and were certainly not abandoning Stan but their is only. 6 of us now and if we alert the guards and they come and look for him their will be a lot more than 6 maybe their will be 16 or even 26 and they can serch the whole of Pripyat and will have a much better chance of finding Stan please just listen your very stressed out and upset Kyle we all are and it's not helping any of us said Bebe gently stroking Kyles cheek and she felt a tear escape his eye

B but I just feel if we're abandoning him what if he's ...omg well you know said Kyle chocking on a sob

Kyle shhh listen Stans not dead he's just hiding from those things somewhere and we will get him out of here and to safty okay said Bebe gently as Kyle nodded

Er sorry about going all Jersey on you like that it's a side that I can't really controle if I get really really angry it comes out Kyle said

Oh it's nothing and I think the Jersey boy side of you is cute well without the fake orenge tan and all the hair Gel but one thing Kyle I still don't know what muff cabbage is Bebe said glancing at Kyle

Well you really wouldn't wanna know lets just say its a Jersey thing you have to be from New Jersey to get it long story maybe I'll tell you when we get back said Kyle with a shrug

Oh okay then Jersey boy Kyley B let's go then said Bebe as she and Kyle went to catch up with the others who were slightly ahead

You okay now dude asked Token as Kyle nodded

Yeah I'm fine now guys and I'm sorry about that but I feel bad about abandoning poor Stan really I just you know feel that we should be looking for him Instead of heading back to the checkpoint. You know he could really need us and might not be far said Kyle sighing

Look Kyle I understand how you feel but in a way we are helping Stan now once we reach the checkpoint we will tell the guards everything we know and they will come here and find Stan and get the bodies and seal up this please for good as its not safe for anyone said Token

Hey what about Natalia that woman we met is she safe where she is as we all know she will never leave that house too many memories keep her their said Nicole

Well she seems safe and she's been living their for years now even before Yuri and Irina started visiting her so don't ask what but something tells me shell be safe said Kenny

Yeah she seems the type that keeps her self to her self and she lives a few miles away the secret checkpoint is after her house and I don't think the mutents would wander that far as I'm sure she'd have said something said Token as the others agreed

Soon the group walked on and cut through some more abandond buildings

Hey where we going I thought we were heading to the manned cheackpoints this isn't the way we came in said Token looking around trying to recall the route Yuri had taken them

We are heading back but I have found a short cut that cuts out all the woods and the radioactive trees and chances of meeting wolves again and that said Kenny pleased with himself as he looked at the map

Well is it safe. That's the most importent thing said Kyle looking at the radiation leavel as it crackled a bit louder than normal

Well i dunno dosent look very safe Kenny where the hell are we going now asked Token as everyone followed Kenny

Look don't worry come on you guys now if we just keep going this way we will reach the checkpoint quicker Kenny yelled as he walked a bit ahead of the others

Well I just hope this is a really good shortcut that will get us out of here I'm sick to death of this place soon as were out of here the better ill have nightmares for a year said Nicole but before anyone could awnser her the crackling noise of the radiation mesurer got very loud and and a loud beeping noise was heard warning everyone

Fuck dude this place is very highly contaminated we shouldn't be here the radiation could kill us look just let's go back the long safe way said Kyle

No it take too long okay I know it's not safe here but we have to continue Now let's go said Kenny

Fuck it Kenny are you mad or deaf didn't you hear Kyle what he said this place is highly contaminated it's not safe we have to go back it's just way to dangorous yelled Nicole

Yeah I know it's highly contaminated with radiation. But listen. Contaminated or not it's the quickest way it will cut a couple of miles of the journay now come on you guys let's just run yelled Kenny and despite the loud bleeping noise the group carried at a running pace on through the contaminated way

Look I'm not really sure about this Kyles right it's just not safe look Kenny let me see that map their must be a safer way out I'm scared I don't wanna get sick said Nicole

Look we can't take any other way it take too long and we will be at the checkpoint quicker and get Stan help quicker this way will cut 2 miles off our journey and I'm afraid the radiation is a chance that we will just have to take Kenny said

In a way I'm with Kenny and god knows how much radiation we have been exposed to already we have been out here in the open breathing it in way to long so we have all been exposed now so maybe in a way it won't matter what way we go now said Token

Well speak for yourself we don't wanna be exposed to anymore I still think we should turn back and go the safe way okay it's longer but safer said Nicole and soon everyone was arguing over what way they should go but they all got cut off by Kyle who told them to shut up a second as he thought he'd seen something far off in the distance and it wasent a mutent like the others they'd encounterd earler this was something very different

Fuck dude what is that gasped Kenny also seeing it as he put his hand on the gun unsure at what he was seeing and ready to shoot incase it attack as they got closer

Omg it's a kid a little girl gasped Bebe seeing a normal looking small child standing amongst the rubble she was wearing a pale blue smock with dasies on it that reached her knees underneath she had a white sweater and fading blue jeans and sneakers on and had pale blonde hair to her shoulders in tight spiral curls and piecing blue eyes that seemed to glow and she was carring a old doll and she some how appeard from nowhere shocking everyone as they had no idea where she'd came from

Well that's that lil chappy done sorry it's a bit shorter it's cos I'm heading out soon but who is the little girl and what is she doing their all will be reviled innthe next chappy


	20. Chapter 20

What the hell is she doing here she's human and not like those things dosent she know how much danger she's in said Kenny glancing at Kyle and then the little girl

I dunno probelly not said Kyle then looked at the little girl and slowly approached her hoping he wouldn't scare her off

Hey their er hi what's your name and what you doing out here by yourself aurly you cant live out here Kyle said in English but got no awnser the girl only looked at Kyle

Er what's your name I'm Kyle and these are my friends one of them is missing Stan a dark haired boy have you seen him Kyle said but still no reply

Okay er where do you live where are your parents or do you have siblings or any other adult looking after you where do you live asked Kyle again but still no reply

Er Kyle try Russian she might not understand English said Kenny pulling out the Russian phase book from his pocket and looking at it ..er hi I'm Kenny what's your name said Kenny in Russian but again the little girl didn't awnser but carried on stairing at them

Maybe she's a deaf mute the radiation had an affect on her do any of you guys know sign laugage asked Nicole also looking at the girl

I kinda know a bit let me try said Bebe who then pointed to the girl then to her ear then to the group if to say can you hear us but still she got no awnser as the girl just staried at them

Oh is that your best sign laugage not very good is it laughed Kenny as Bebe made a face

Well duh yeah I don't know of any deaf pepole nearest I got to a deaf person was my aunts pure white cat snowy she's deaf but no I don't know any deaf pepole said Bebe glancing at Kenny who sighed and watched Kyle try talking in russian to the girl again using the phase book but as ushal she just stood their staring at the group as they approached her more but she didn't seem scared off them

Can you talk please don't be afraid of us we won't hurt you we want to help you as I told you my name is Kyle were American have you heard of America it's a big country siad Kyle half in Russian and half in English but the girl didn't awnser

How did you get here it's not safe theirs radiation about that could kill you and creatures that could also kill you they killed some of our friends you can come with us we don't mind we will get you out of here said Kenny also getting closer to the little girl and as Kyle was about to bend down to the girls height and touch her shoulders to talk to her more suddenly a loud piercing scream cut through the air from where Wendy was something had taken her again.

Wendy Wendy everyone all screamed and then more loud screams were heard that sounded like Wendy

Fuck dude that's Wendy yelled Kyle as they all ran off in the direction of the screaming and forgot about the little girl they'd deal with her later

This way come on you guys hurry let's run yelled Token as everyone all ran after him panicking to where they heard the screams come from and too their horror they seen what looked like a shape lying on more stairs

Noooo screamed Bebe as Kenny shone his torch on the shape and to releif the shape wasent the body of Stan and Wendy but of a dead mutated person

Shhh shhh it's okay it's only a mutaited person that was once a security gaurd he still has part of his uniform on and by the looks of it he's been dead for a long time but he can't hurt us now so just ignore him and let's push on said Token as everyone all ran on looking for their friends but being alert all the time

WENDY STAN screamed Bebe as they all found themselfs in what looked like an underground carpark but they found nothing

Its no use their not here god knows where they are said Kenny sighing and shining the tourch round the place

STAN WENDY ARE YOU THEIR AWNSER ME PLEASE yelled Kyle as everyone all looked around then suddenly a loud bang was heard that scared them all

Fuck it move move screamed Token as Kenny paused to fire his gun as a mutent apeard from nowhere and started chasing them

You fucking sick freak die you bastard just die wont ya screamed Kenn. Shooting at the mutent and then more creatures appeared and Kenny tried to shoot them too

Look just come on Kenny theirs too many of them go go run everyone screamed Kyle grabbing Kenny by the arm as everyone. All ran to escape the creatures and feld to another part of the building

Come on don't look back just keep going we have to get Stan and Wendy and get the hell outta here screamed Kyle as everyone all ran then they seen a door that led to safty but it was locked

Oh just bloody great now what said Nicole holding onto Bebe as more creatures appeard terrifying the group

Fucking assholes just leave us alone screamed Kenny shooting at the creatures as Kyle picked up a lump of concrete and hammerd at the padlock and then eventually broke the lock so the door could open now

Iv opend it everyone in here quick hurry yelled Kyle leading the way

Barricade the door theirs boxes here yelled Token as he kenny and Kyle moved the boxes with help of the girls and managed to block the door

Hurry up their coming I can hear them move quick screamed Nicole panicking as they heard banging at the door as the creatures tried to break it down and suddenly a hand and arm broke through and grabbed Nicole strangling her and making her scream

Let her go you bastard screamed Token hitting the arm with a stick that had a nail in it so it eventually let Nicole go and she ran over to Token and the others whist Kenny shot at the arm and a human like scream was heard

You okay said Token hugging Nicole who was. Crying but she nodded

Yeah just scared as hell that's all she whisperd her voice shaking in fear

I am too babes look we can't stay here those things will eventually break through and get us we have to move on if we want to help Stan and Wendy and get out of here alive said Token

No need to stay here I have found another room through here come on you guys follow me yelled Kyle leading the way and everyone went through a door and seen more stairs

Its a tunnel I think they used this to deliver goods to the mall and the workers used it too said Kyle as everyone made their way through the tunnels

I never knew these places excisted really said Bebe looking around and shinning her torch

They do all malls have them i think maybe even the mall back home has one too i dunno for shure but anyway it won't be on the map if you look it will show you the mall and that but not the tunnels said Kyle

Shit I dropped the map when those creatures chased us in the carpark if fell out of my pocket sorry guys said Kenny looking a bit sheepishly

Oh just great good work Kenny so with no map how the hell are we ment to get outta here now and we can't go back for it with those things on the loose said Token

Well we can deal with that later and anyway we kinda have a rough idea of where we're going so we might not need it but our main priority is finding Stan and Wendy and getting to hell outta here not looking for maps now. Come on you guys yelled Bebe as they all ran along the tunnels as the creatures chased them now getting closer

Run run keep going don't look back screamed Kyle as he led the way to a small room and everyone all heard Token yell oh shit god damn it as he had tripped on the stairs hurting his ankle

Token hurry up everyone all screamed as they heard the creatures get closer

Token come on dude hurry up they'll get you screamed Kenny but everyone all watched helplessly. as the creatures gained on Token

Token come on screamed Kyle as he went towards his friend to save him

Kyle no just go save yourselfs look after Nicole for me she's my princess I'll always love her Token Yelled between crying and sadly in the end to save their own lives Kyle had to close the door leaving poor Token to his fate it was the hardest choise Kyle had to make as he really liked Token he was always a good kid

Oh God forgive me for what I have just dome I had to let my friend die to save the lives of others thought Kyle as tears streamed down his face

Noooooooooooo Token screamed Nicole hysterical as Bebe ran over and threw her arms around Nicole tightly around her and kissed her forhead trying to comfort her as they both knew that Token would be done now thos creatures would have killed him

Poor Nicole was hysterical as she sank to her knees screaming and crying even trying to push Bebe off her and trying to get out the room away from the others infact it even seemed if she was suisidel as she was heartbroken and no one knew really what to do or how to comfort her but what ever they did they had to keep Nicole well away from that door as she was prepared to let thos creatures kill her too but despite everything that happend they also had to move on so Bebe put her arm tightly around Nicole,as they followed Kyle and all that was heard was Nicole's hysterical sobs adm the sobbing of Bebe too and Kenny and Kyle were silent and in shock but despite their grieving for their lost friend they had to move on to try and find Stan and Wendy still hoping that they were alive

Come on we really have to keep going despite everything are you girls okay asked Kyle gently also seeing Bebe in tears as everyone really liked Token

Yeah I guess so I dunno I just wanna find Stan and Wendy and get out of here that's all said Bebe

Yeah I do too come on let's go we will find Stan and Wendy don't worry and we can get to fuck outta here Kenny said as he went over to Nicole and gave her a hug and kiss on her forhead look Nicole we have to keep going its what Token would have wanted and once were outta here the auorities can get Token and the others okay Kenny said gently as Nicole nodded and Bebe handed her a tissue before going on again with Kenny and Kyle leading and the 2 girls walking close by the group was down to 4 now

Everyone all followed Kenny who now took the lead through more tunnels and empty rooms and they seen what looked like a old mattress and old bedding and also a sofa too and a table

What is this place asked Bebe looking around shining her torch

Storage units I think I dunno maybe it was like a big warehouse and the malls kept their stock down here till it was ready to be sold some places do that buy stock in advance. and keep them to the right time like I heard that some stores back home get their Xmas stock in store in summer early as June or July but store it till its time to put it out but I dunno really it's just a guess what's going on down here said Kyle looking around and shinning his tourch when suddenly anicole collapsed to her knees and threw up

Nicole Nicole omg it's okay everyone said rushing over to help her up and Bebe still had a hold off her comforting her friend

Look Nicole I know it's terrible at what happend to poor Token he was our best friend too a really cool guy but just now we have to put our grieving for him aside and find the others okay and get to hell out of here and we can gerie for him and the others when we get back home said Kyle gently as Nicole nodded

Support her the best you can don't let her fall over again said Kyle looking at Bebe who nodded

Come on Nicole we have to carry on and find a way outta here and get the others said Bebe gently as Nicole only nodded but still not talking as the group made their way along the tunnels following Kenny and Kyle

Its not happaning it's not happaning no it's not happaning Nicole started muttering over and over but Kyle gently silenced her

Shhh everyone listen he said as they all heard a growl in the distance

Its them fuck their back yelled Bebe

Okay go go run yelled Kyle as everyone all raced through the tunnels being chased again to another part of the tunnels that looked like a large room

Fuck it dude hissed Kenny at the strong foul smell that hit them and Kyle looked around the room shining his torch and thankfull that the growling had now stopped so they were nowhere near the creatures but they were lost

Okay where the hell are we now and it stinks in here asked Bebe also looking around the place

I dunno underground the storage units I guess as I said I think every mall has them even south park mall but all I do know and thank god for is that those creatures arnt near us as I don't hear them now said Kyle looking around the room and then seen something lying on the ground that shocked him

Whats up Kyle asked Kenny going over to his redheaded friend looking at Kyle now looking at a small velvet box that lay on the ground and next to it was a ring the same engament ring that Stan had planned to give to Wendy also their was blood stains on thr ground nearby

Well that's that chappy done where are Stan and Wendy and the group is down to 4 now who will survive who will die next stay tunned and find out


	21. Chapter 21

What's up Kyle what have you found their asked Kenny as Kyle picked up the box and ring looking at it and sighed sadly

Their here they must be I found Stans ring it's an engament ring he planned to give it to Wendy when we reached Paris as he planned to propose to her on top of the Eiffal tower he had it all planned out he was going to take her for a romantic meal for two then a horse drawn carrage ride then propose to her up the Eiffel tower he told me the other day they wanted to be together not get married right away but he wanted to make Wendy his and he'd been carring this ring in his pocket since we left south park really I just know their both here STAN STAN screamed Kyle but got no awnser

Kyle Kyle shh a moment said Kenny cutting Kyle off and nodding towards a shape under an old once cream blanket that was grey filthy and mildly and it certanly wasent from their bus

STAN STAN yelled Kyle again and then slowly went over to the blanket despite Bebes warnings of becarful it could be dangorus but Kyle wanted to find his friends

Very slowly Kyle reached out to move the blanket hoping he'd find Stan hiding but instead one of the creatures jumped out at him roaring

Fuck it dude run run lets get the fuck outta here he's not here screamed Kenn. Now shooting at the creature as they all ran out the room terrified

Everyone keep going just keep going don't look back yelled Kyle as he and Kenny led the way and Bebe and Nicole ran behind them hand in hand

Damn it more stairs mutterd Kenny looking at another flight of steep steps

We have to climb up them it will lead us to the mall just climb yelled Kyle as everyone all begain to climb the straits Kyle leading followed by the girls

God damn it goodbye favriout shoes yelled Bebe as she couldn't really climb the ladder like stairs in her red high heels so she took the shoes off throwing them at the creatures and screaming at them

You ugly fuckers you don't really deseirve them this shoes cost me $140 I had to work and save hard for them screamed a mad Bebe as she climbed the steps easly now and it if was a mall that they were in she hoped that she'd find a new pair of flat shoes even though she wasent keen on flat shoes they'd do for a short time

Hurry up everyone their gaining on us hurry screamed Kyle as he and Kenny now reached the top and Bebe was almost at the top too but Nicole had really just started climbing

Nicole hurry up come on we need to keep going yelled Bebe now leaning over and grabbing her friends hand as she climbed the steps urging gp her to climb faster but sadly it wasent fast enough as one of the creatures grabbed Nicole's legs pulling at her and trying to drag her down

Nicole Nicole don't let go kick it screamed Bebe as Kenny even tried shooting at it but to everyone's horror Nicole just let herself be taken by the creatures yelling it's no use just get yourselfs outta here I'm so sorry she wept tears streaming down her face as if she'd given up the fight

Nicole noooo everyone all screamed and Bebe quickly climbed to the top before the creature had a chance to grab her top

Omg she's gone she's gone it's if she'd given up the will to live the shock of Token being killed she didn't want to carry on living without him said Kenny stunned

Yeah she just didn't want to carry on with out him it's so so sad but I guess their together now in a better place said Bebe as a tear rolled down her face

Yeah I'm sure they are but come on we really have to keep going no matter what yelled Kyle as they all went on further still hoping that Stan and Wendy were alive and hiding somewhere as they hadent found their bodies so that was a good signe

Okay up this way come on yelled Kyle again as the trio ran along more corridors and up a few more flights of stairs but then they got a shock as if this was a mall their was no stores to be seen now they were lost

Er guys I dunno about you but somehow I don't think this is a mall after all were. In where are all the stores cos I sure know what malls look like said Bebe looking around

Well if it's not a mall where the hell are we then I thought it was said Kyle looking around

Dunno really I thought it was the mall said Kenny with a shrug

Well it's not and you would have to go and loose the map our only way of getting outta here too yeah well done Kenny Kyle added glaring at the blond

Me er excuse me Kyle but it wasent my fault I lost the damn map those assholes were chasing us and if it wasent for me shooting them well we'd all be dead now so don't go blaming me I saved our asses back their yelled Kenny but Bebe cut Kenny off

Guys shhh a moment will you I think I heard something it came from near us said Bebe going over to where she heard the noise

Bebe for god sake be careful yelled Kyle as he and Kenny followed then then they heard a scream as Bebe ran back towards the boys and threw up then hugged Kyle

Bebe what's wrong asked Kyle getting no awnser as Bebe was in shock

Ill look said Kenny going over to where Bebe was and shining his torch around the place and then into a really dark corner and then gasped in shock and tried not to be sick himself as he'd seen Wendy onnthe ground her face missing and insides ripped out

Fuck dude omg Wendy gasped Kyle at seeing his friends remains

Oh fuck it dude she's dead we need to find Stan gasped Kenny still in shock. But then the horrible truth begain to sink in that Stan was now gone too probely killed like the others

Kyle Kyle listen dude I hate saying this but Stans gone. I'm so sorry he's gone like the others we found his ring and the box their was blood everywhere and don't forget he was badly injured to start with I'm so so sorry dude Stans dead Kenny said close to tears and Kyle went quiet for a bit thinking about all their dead friends. and they didn't even notice that Bebe had now vanished

Only a scream alerted them snapping them out of their thoughts

Bebe both boys screamed and ran in the distance where the scream came from but were too late as they seen. a creature with its hand over Bebes mouth and it pulled Bebe away

Fuck Bebe nooo Bebe. Aww fuck it fuck it nooo both boys yelled and Kenny started shooting at the creature but sadly he was now out of bullets their was nothing that they could do to save Bebe

Fuck run dude screamed Kyle knowing it was too late for poor Bebe shed be like the others now so all they could do was save themselfs so they rang along the tunnels and up more stairs not knowing where they were now

Omg omg fuck it their all dead now all our friends are gone yelled Kyle nor really believing if

I know I'm so so sorry but hard as it is we have to keep going find a way out of here and alert authorities they can go in and get our friends and the guides said Kenny as he and Kyle walked hand in hand and were now inside what looked like a very large drum and also Kyle was violently sick throwing. Up a lot too

You okay their dude said Kenny also feeling a bit sick himself but tried not to throw up

Yeah I think so dunno really just feel tierd and really sick and my heads splitting said Kyle

Dude your insulin did you take it asked Kenny as Kyle shook his head sighing

No it was destroyed when our bus was trashed look Kenny I feel like crap just now and I just want outta here and we have to tell the guards about our friends Kyle said as Kenny nodded and tried to find away out of the place also the radiation metro no longer really crackled but made loud deafening constant bleeps

Christ dude that dosent sound very good said Kenny touching his face as he had a splitting headache now

Yeah radiation levels are right through the roof we have to leave here soon as possible and I have no idea how the hell we will get out or where the hell are we now nor do I care I just want outta here said Kyle looking at Kenny then gasped in shock

Kenny fuck dude was all Kyle could say

What said Kenny also looking at Kyle

Omg your face well all I can say is at this moment in time you could pass for Freddy Kruger you have bad burns on your face said Kyle

Well your a fine one to talk that's for sure your the same you have burns on your face too look its obviouse it's the radiation that's burning us we have to get outta here this isn't a mall that's for sure fuck knows where we are but it's defently not safe Kenny daid

Yeah we doo and like now this could kill us God my skin feels if it's on fire and my sight is all blurry I can hardly see a thing said Kyle as Kenny took his hand again

Yeah same here it's obviouse that we both have radiation poisoning I can see a bit so I'll lead okay said Kenny as he led Kyle down more stairs and along more corridors not sure where they were going really and only pausing a few times for Kyle to be sick

Come on let's keep going don't let go of my hand said Kenny as they ran along some corridors then suddenly seen a shape lying on the ground

Oh God no no yelled Kenny has he found the remains of Stan who had his throat ripped out and part of his shoulder ripped off and eaten

Oh god no Stan Stan wept Kyle kneeling down knowing that any tiny hope of finding Stan alive was now gone as they'd seen his mutilated body

Oh god Kyle I'm so so sorry Kenny sais as Kyle took off his jacket and placed it over Stan to give him a bit of dignity

Come on we really have to get outta here said Kenny putting his arm around Kylr and also noticing that the burns onnthe redheads arm getting worse and felt his own burns get worse the radiation was killing them

Oh god I'm so so sorry Stan I let you down wept Kyle as Kenny who was also close to tears led him away

I know what had happend is really terrible and maybe we did expect it but we have to keep going we can't stay here the radiation leavel is toxic its killing us and were the only two left and it's up to us to get out of here and to warn the outside world of the dangers of this place we owe it to others our freinds can't tell them now but we can it's what they wanted said Kenny as Kyle nodded trying not to cry and the pair walked on further hand in hand

Where we going I can't see now I'm blind now my eyes are blistering said Kyle panicking. Slightly at his sudden blindness

Truthfully speaking I have no idea I can hardly see too but I'm trying to find a way outta here said Kenny trying not to throw up as he felt really sick again

Then Kenny rubbed his blistering forhead that was very painful but itchy and touched his bangs that hung in his eyes and too his horror when he took his hand away a large chunk of hair came away too his hair was falling out Kenny now panicked a bit but said nothing to Kyle as he didn't want to worry him any more so he carried on trying to find away out and leading his now blind friend

God my arms feel as if their on fire they hurt so much Kyle said as all he had on now was a t shirt and he now had very severe burns on his arms and exposed flesh that were getting worse by the second

Radiation burns I have them tol but their the least of our worries we have to get out said Kenny as they headed on and then seen in the distance figures in white so it seemed

Oh fuck it are those things back again now what do they want I'm. Ot strong enough to run away from them I can't even see said Kyle who could bearly walk now he was so weak

No I don't think so it actully looks like humans in radiation suits fuck sake what the hell is going on where the hell are we said Kenny as they got closer and were at last innthe open but before they made their way to safty more creatures jumped on them

Fuck dude screamed Kenny as he and Kyle somehow with a new found strength fought them off and luckly Kenny found an iron bar and used it to attack the creatures beating them back then attacked the one that was on,yle defeating it before running over to help Kyle

Fuck it dude I thought they were all gone and why the hell didn't those guys help us yelled Kyle as Kenny helped him to his feet

Kyle I don't think those were human after all they were creatures not workers. Dunno wether they came from and they had clothes on said Kenny

What what do you mean clothes you said they were in white do you mean their like well you know Kyle begain. But was now confusing himself

Yeah I think they were those creatures that attacked us their were wearing things like hospital gowns how they got them I don't know and I have no idea where they came from something very suspiciouse is happaning here it's tied in with the creatures and that I don't give a fuck what it is I just want outa here Soon as possible said Kenny grabbing Kyles hand again and looking around a bit to try and find a way to get out

God I feel if I'm dying here and my skins on fire said Kyle

Yeah I know what you mean im the same it's the radiation that's why we must leave we have to make our way to the cheak point somehow yet I have no idea where it is from here I forgotten but I'm sure we will find it somehow I'll be your eyes Kyle said Kenny as Kyle nodded but before the boys could go any further they stooped as Kenny seen a blinding bright light in front of them

Oh god no more of this creatures I have no more strength left in me to fight them off said Kyle sadly

No I don't think it's them this time I can see a tank too said Kenny yelling hello at the tanks that approached them

Help is please please im blind screamed Kyle as he and Kenny made their way further out into the open and suddenly Kyle collapsed to his knees vomiting

Help us please we're American tourists our friends are dead we lost our entire group yelled Kenny now helping Kyle to his feet again

Look we mean no harm we need help I'm blind and we have severe burns also our friends are all dead and our tour guides its just us too left we need help yelled Kyle as the gaurds approached them with their guns pointed at the boys

Please don't shoot us we mean no harm to you we just wanna go home back to our families and for our friends bodies to be recoverd that's all said Kenny

Were both sick we have radiation poisoning we just wanna go home back to South park our home town that's all yelled Kyle as the gaurds approached the boys speaking in Russian

Wh what's happaning I can't really see now my sight is getting worse said Kenny as he felt Kyle kneel down next to him and hold his hand again

I dunno dude I can't see I just hear them talking I have no idea what they plan to do with us said Kyle as both boys now sat on the ground holding hands terrified incase they'd be shot or left to die where they were

Well that's that chappy done will the guards shoot Kyle and Kenny or help them next chappy up soon stay tuned for more


	22. Chapter 22

Kenny and Kyle experienced s strange floating like experience and both weren't sure if they were alive or dead or what was going on or where we're they when they suddenly felt something like bandages on their skin and lying on a bed and being wheeled somewhere and also a blurry light now told the boys that neather one of them was blind after all but their eyesight had been affected

Am I dead or what mutterd Kyle seeing the blurry shapes of pepole in radiation suits that were all around him

No no your alive a Russian voice said in English

What is your name young man another voice said in English with a heavy Russian accent

Kyle Broflovski where am I where's Kenny my friend what's going on here asked Kyle beginning to panick a bit and going to touch his face that was heavly bandaged

Kyle I'm over here a familler voice yelled from thr group in front of them

Kenny is that you what's going on here where are we yelled Kyle close to tears now

I don't know begain Kenny but the man cut him off

How did you boys get into Pripyat that place is strictly off limits to the public you have broken the law another man said

W we were part of a tour group our friend Eric Cartman booked it he met the guides Yuri and Irina in some night club we went to they reassured us everything was safe the tour started off as normal well at the checkpoint we were turned away and Yuri found a secret way in so I guess we sneaked I to Pripyat the tour seemed to go okay we took photos videos just normal stuff looked around the place yuri and irina telling us about the places history when pepole lived their and after being chased by a bear we headed back to the bus and it wouldn't start so our guides heard wolves or something and went to investagete but didn't come back and we had a fall out on the bus and our friend Stan was going to make his own way outta here but we all wnt after him after hearing shooting and found Stan injured Kyle began recalling the story

Where is Stan now the man asked as Kyle looked sad

Hes dead all our friends are dead and our guides those things killed them one by one were the only two left Kenny said sadly

Who or what are those things their not human also theirs a child out their little blonde kid with curly hair about 6 or 7 it's not safe for her do you know about these creatures Kyle asked

Yes we do know them the child you seen is one of the many ghosts she's been seen by workers she died in pripyat by her discription it sounds like little katarina how she died we do not know really she used to live their with her family that is all we know about her but as for the creatures. They are patients exposed to very high toxic doses of radiation some were born like that some were once human now tell me did you see them the man asked in a stern voice

Y yes we did they killed our friends and our guides and also trashed our tour bus Kyle wept

Okay now how did you and the other boy get inside the reactor the man said shocking both boys

Wh what that was the reactor omg honestly we had no idea we thought it was a shopping mall I mean we seen a bed a table and a sofa down their and thought they were for storing stock said Kyle a bit confused

Those belonged to the workers that was their rest area and that was the reactor that you were both in the man said looking at the others who shrugged

So where are you taking us now asked Kyle confused

Kyle your name is. Well I'm afraid I have some bad news for you and your friend now you were both exposed to very high doses of radiation your cells are being destroyed I'm afraid your most likly to develope cancer and things arnt looking too good for you both now you are both in hospital in Ukrain and im so sorry their is no more that we can do for you really just make you comfterbil as possible the man said

OMG y you mean I'm we're both gonna die no no we can't die wept Kyle as they were wheeled I to a side room

Im so sorry to have to tell you this terrible news but I'm afraid so we have done all we can for you now and tended to your burns as they might not hurt so much now the man said before leaving the room

No wait don't yelled Kenny but no one listend to him

Urgh bastards leaving us like this and my skin feels if it's on fire I just feel so damn sick as other doctors tried to stand Kyle up as he screamed in pain then he collapsed to the floor and noticed all the skin on his legs and feet was burned and was blistering bad

Kenny Kenny where are you Kenny Kyle yelled as more doctors placed him on a bed near Kenny and the boys heard all the doctors talking now as they turned their backs onnthe boys to discus them

I honestly think we should just let the patients loose on them of they live and leave here well their bound to talk and tell the outside world about what's going on I don't trust them even if they could be dying one of the doctors said

No doubt it look at them they are both dying and they don't even know how bad they are they only have days left they'll be both be dead before the weeks out and you heard them all their friends are dead too and already we found the remains of the tour guides and the body of one of them on the abandond bus and won't be long till we find the others tol so out secret is safe no one will know what is going on here as world will never reach the outside world now and pripyats dark secrets will be safe forever or till the next foolish tour group comes along but no doubt the patients will take care of theat lot too the man said

Yeah that may be but won't pepole notice them missing a missing tour group is bound to rase questions a woman said

Nope tourists die all the time on holidays abroad so their deaths could be another tragic accident and their bodies never found and for the tour itself it was one of those small illeagle back street tour companies they had no licence and such a shame a group of American tourists vanishing and no one knows where they are and now all the evidence of phones and cameras have been destroyed the patients seen to that the man said

Okay do how long do you think they have asked a woman glancing over at Kyle and Kenny who lay in their beds coverd in bandages and moaning in pain

Oh days week at the most their dying and their very highly contaminated but I'd give them 4 days to a week that's pushing it really the man said looking in a window to an isolation room were Kyle and Kenny were

Both boys lay in bed coverd in bandages and metel bowls for throwing up in

We failed them we failed our friends we promised we'd get help and let the world know about the dangers here now were gonna die here and never get home god what assholes we are mutterd Kyle sadly

Huh what said Kenny not even looking at Kyle as it hurt to turn his head now his burns were so bad

We failed them everyone of our friends Stan Token Wendy Bebe Louisa even Cartman Yuri and Irina they'll never be found now and the world won't even know of the danger of Pripyat and more and more innicont tourists will go their thinking it's a thrilling day trip like we did and end up the same way as us omg Kenny we have let them all down we can never help future tourists and more pepole will die like us wept Kyle and the tears streamed down his burned face making him wince in pain

We might get outta here yet look Kyle im sure the doctors will tell the US embassy and as we're American citerzens they will arrange for us to be flown home soon said Kenny

Ha doubt it they won't give a shit about us look Kenny hate to burst your bubble but immafraid were gonna die here I just know it they don't care for us said Kyle sadly then he and Kenny went quiet for a bit when they seen a doctor come in to the room

So WH what's happaning with us then I feel really sick and so does Kyle said Kenny as the doctor looked at the charts that was on the end of his bed

Hmmm not much really Kenny is it now you will be both staying here with us for a while bit don't worry we're a first class hospital so your both in safe hands also you both do have severe radiation sickness that is why you both feel so sick and also you have very severe 3 rd degree burns too now we have put on a cream and the dressing that will sooth the pain also I have some bad news for you I think it's best you see for yourselfs the doctor said handing both boys a small mirror giving them a terrible shock

Omg fuck my hair gasped Kyle noticing that has hair was now straight and that he was practically bald and his hair was almost white the pigment was gone and he had a few burns to his scalp that showed through and Kenny was the same

Im afraid hair loss is a side effect too also you also may experience compleat hairless pubic hair eyelashes eyebrows too the man said shocking the boys

Fuck it dude w will it ever grow back I normally have really thick red curly hair in a large red Afro my nickname is curly I got it from Kenny when I was at kindergarten as he'd never seen hair like mine in his life I even had curls when I was born said Kyle sadly touching what was left of his hair and another few strands came away in his hand making him nearly cry

We don't know it might but I don't think it will be red the pigment had been destroyed so your hair will be white no one can tell at the moment it's too early the doctor said

Fuck it god sake most of my life I loathed my hair I felt it was God having a laugh with me cos I was Jewish I seen it as a curse even shaved it off a few times the big ugly course thick jewfro used to long for the spring to get it cut back to something decent and easy to handle but now I'm bald and could be forever I actully miss my big red wild Afro and it may never grow back in away everyone knows me becouse of my wild hair dare I say it's my trademark Kyle sighed sadly as he looked at Kenny who just sighed. Sadly but said nothing

Well then I will leave you boys alone then let you talk now a nurse will be along soon so try and get some sleep the man said getting ready to leave the room

Er doctor could you please do us a favour asked Kenny making the doctor pause innthe doorway as he looked at Kenny

Could you please contact the US embassy on our behalf they will contact our parents and they will get us home back to the US and get our friends bodies back for burial were from South park Colorado and we have an awesome hospital their called Hells pass they know us as we have been patients their innthe past said Kenny

The us Embassy right okay sure I will do that then the doctor said

Oh an another thing doctor that's really importent Kyle here is diabetic and he's not had his insulin in god knows how long the creatures destroyed his last lot when they trashed the bus and he needs it like now have you guys got insulin here for Kyle asked Kenny glancing at Kyle who suddenly threw up again but the doctor didn't even help him and that shocked Kenny a bit

Insulin so the boy is diabetic then yes I am sure we do have some that will do him the man said leaving the room

He won't help and I bet he won't call the embassy or help me get insulin he's a fucking lier hell leave us here to die Kyle said sadly

No don't say that Kyle I'm sure he will help and it won't be long till we're outta here on the next plane back home said Kenny trying to reassure his friend

Look Kenny face it were both dying we won't last fuck it began Kyle then paused as he felts. Something strange in his mouth and to his horror 2 teeth fell out and his gums were bleeding

Fuck it look Kenny face it dude were both dying we won't last and theirs the fucking proof the radiations attacking us killing us now before we came here my teeth were healthy I took great care of them and after I got them straightend and whitend and the braces came off they were like my best feature I loved my teeth so they have no reson to fall out and look by the roots too said Kyle sadly

I lost a tooth earler when we were brought here and also by the roots and the one near the front well you know I lost that in a fight with some kids at my bit last year they were being assholes so I fought them and lost a tooth sighed Kenny as both boys went quiet again

OMG I wonder said Kenny suddenly as he weakly sat up in the bed and despite the pain from his terrible burns

What should I be worried said Kyle weakly glancing at his friend

Now this is just a long shot so to say and I dunno it might work just hope to god it does work Kenny sais

Kyle only sighed as he was now getting weaker and now felt a 3rd tooth near the front come out so he just sadly took it out and still seen his bleeding gums

Iv just thought of something I can still alert pepole to the dangers of here and stop tourists from coming here in the future said Kenny

How your in no fit state to escape and come on Kenny theirs gaurds everywhere and we have no idea where we are and I dunno about you but something is telling me not to trust those doctors look I hate to say this ken were stuck here were doomed to die here alone and forgotten about and they want us to die becouse we probelly know too much now I dunno about you but I feel we have stumbled into something that involves Pripyat the creatures and those doctors I have a feeling their all linked and were not ment to know about or any one from the outside world and they called them patients so something is going on dunno what but just feel it and cos we found out their gonna make sure we don't get outta here alive so were both stuck here Kenny face it said Kyle sadly

No no listen Kyle I can get outta here and be back in South park I just hope it works though thing is I will need to kill myself and if things go to plan I will wake up in my bed back home Kenny said

Oh come oh come on Kenny don't be stupid you still claming that you still have those crazy powers of yours you can't die I thought you'd grown outta that years ago said Kyle now turning his face towards the other wall and sighed

Look I do know that and I bet I can get outta here and I will tell everything and I will send pepole innto look for you and get you home and retrieve the bodies off our friends Kenny said but Kyle cut him off

Lovely thought Kenny you are so sweet I really wish it could happen but I doubt it Kyle said as he coughed a bit bringing up blood

Omg Kyle yelled Kenny seeing this

I'm okay don't fuss look Kenny we might as well face it were both gonna die here their is no hope for us I'm sorry Kyle said and watched Kenny despite his horrific burns get out of bed wheeling his drip behind him

Good no bars on the window and we're like 5 floors up Kenny said trying to open a window

Kenny what the fuck dude are you doing please tell me this isn't happaning look just get back into bed now yelled Kyle sitting up a little

Look Kyle its my only way of warning the world and getting you proper help I have to kill myself I'm really sorry look Kyle I'll be back with help and also I love you and I'll never forget you and I'll tell everyone how brave you are but I'll try and be back with help for you said Kenny going over to Kyles bed and leaning in on him and despite their burned lips Kenny kissed kyle on the lips before grabbing a chair and smashing a window with it

Kenny you crazy bastard I love you too and hurry back with help yelled Kyle in tears

I love you too Kyle hope to see you soon yelled Kenny now jumping out of the window just as the doctors came running in alerted by the smashing noise

Fuck it the doctors mutterd looking out the window and shouting Kenny in their Russian accents and wait a second was one actully an American accent

Kenny Kenny you still in their you lazy good for nothing get your ass outta bed a very familler male voice yelled it was Kennys fathers voice it had worked Kenny was back home but now had a huge mission to do for his friends

Well that's that chappy done will Kenny alert the world about Pripyat and what will become of Kyle all will be revealed soon So stay tuned for more


	23. Chapter 23

Dad dad Kenny yelled whist sitting up in his bed still a bit confused at what had happend even if it was real or not

Yeah what's wrong son look you can't spend all day in bed you have to get up sooner or later theirs a lot to do and I need your help at the scrapyard so come on hurry up and get dressed lot on today were clearing those storage units that were abandond and we have 2 houses to clear lot of money in it so hurry up their yelled Stuart as Kenny sighed deeply getting up out of bed and looking at himself in the mirror and his skin was no longer horribly burned but pale smooth and flawless not a mark on him and his hair instead of being very thing and falling out was thick and blond to his coller though in need of a wash and trim and his missing teeth were all their yet his flesh tunnel piercing was gone But Kenny looked normal really as if nothing had happend

Kenny also looked at his phone and got a shock he noticed the names of his friends Stan Kyle Cartman Token Wendy and Bebe gone as he never spoke to Louisa much and only the names of Butters Craig Tweek Clyde Jason and a few others were their but where was his friends Stan Kyle and Cartman their was no trace off them

OMG are they really all dead or is this just a bad dream and I will see them hanging around outside what the fuck is going on why arnt they here said Kenny to himself really confused but then Karens voice cut through his thoughts calling him to breakfast

KENNY BREAKFAST IS READY MOM SAYS HURRY UP IN THEIR DON'T BE ALL DAY yelled his sister from the kitchen

COMMING yelled Kenny as he desided to brave the cold water and have a shower as he wanted to look clean when he was working but as he headed to the bathroom he noticed something stuck to his door that hit hard it was a blown up photo of everyone including Yuri and Irna in Pripyat in front of the Ferris wheel but written on it was RIP everyone never forgotten so what happend was real and they were dead but what about Kyle had he died too

Kenny was very confused as he had his shower he'd only seen Kyle Yestarday and though he was in a bad way he was alive had he died since then and where was his body their was a lit of unawnserd questions going around Kennys mind

Morning honey did you sleep well how are you sweetie said carol smiling as Kenny came into the kitchen and grabbing something. to eat

Morning mom yeah okay I guess I can't really remeber much of Yestarday. though said Kenny a bit confused and kissing his mom on the cheek

Guess not then well your mom and I were both out last night at the Marshes and when we came back you were in bed and that scared the shit outta me how you came back home and the others didn't. also we fell over your case in the hallway and went flying Stuart said earning a small giggle from Karen

Wha what do you mean dad I came back but the others didn't asked Kenny looking at his dad

Er kenny don't you know we thought that you did and that's how you came back home cos what happend said Karen

No what happend sis I'm confused said Kenny looking at Karen

Oh God maybe he dosent er sweetheart I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Huni er you see your freinds arnt going to be coming back their missing presumed dead in Europe some say that they were last seen in a place called Ukrain carol. Said

Yeah Chernobyl their bodies are their with our tour guided we went for a day trip their but Kyles still alive Kenny said shocked

Chernobyl where the hell is that is that near New Jersey asked carol confused

Dunno iv never heard of it so don't look at me Stuart shrugged

No mom its not even in the states its a place in the Ukrain in Europe that had a terrible nuclear disaster back in 1986 it is world famouse they had to evacuate the town as the radiation was so high at the time it's now abandond bit like Fukishima in Japan we learnt about it at school said Karen she was a lot brighter than her parents

Oh right okay I had no idea said Stuart with a shrug but anyway the Marshes wanna see you soon and so does Erick Cartmans mom and that Jewish family whats their names and the girls families oh and the Blacks wanna talk to you too and that new family about their kid Nicola or Nicole but its the families of the kids you travled with as your the last one that seen them alive said Stuart

Yeah I know don't remind me dad and the tour guides tol they all died I should have died too along with them but I didn't mutterd Kenny touching his arms that just had a slight golden tan to them now

Kenny was very quiet during breakfast still trying to get his head around what was happaning whist Karen text Ruby on her phone and his mom was arguing with his dad so nothing new really things haddent changed much over the years apart from Kevin moving out and into a trailer with his girlfriend and their 2 year old daughter and also Kenny no longer went to school but he worked full time on the scrap yard with his dad

Kenny wasent in the mood really to eat his breakfast he was upset over the death of his friends and wonderd if Kyle was still alive or dead now but he had a horrible feeling that Kyle had died maybe murderd as they didn't trust those doctors

Are you okay their bro asked Karen picking up on Kennys mood

Huh yeah yeah sure no worries I'll be fine you just get ready for school now don't keep Ruby waiting said Kenny as Karen was still in school she had just turned 14 but at times acted like a 24 year old she was no longer the quiet shy timid little girl she used to be but now a confident smart teen still a bit quiet and she was also a very pretty teen too and took care of herself as she showerd in her own house and later at Ruby's wore a lot of perfume and now she had blonde highlights through her chestnut brown hair brighting it up a lot to a deep gold colour and wore a little make up and she also had a boyfriend some kid in her class that was 2 months older

Kenny duh it's Saturday did you forget their is no school today you are slow Karen said finishing her breakfast before clearing her dishes away

Mom I'm gonna catch the bus into town I'm meeting Ruby and a couple of other girls were going to the mall also Craig said he'd give us a lift he's gonna be meeting Clyde Butters Jason and Tweek their if I'm not back by 6pm ill call you as I might be having tea at Ruby's said Karen

Sure Huni oh listen I made a little extra the other day at work so here is an extra 30 dollers said carol handing her daugher some cash

Aww thanks mom that's awesome said Karen kissing carols cheek

Bye mom bye dad see ya Kenny Karen sais ruffling Kennsy hair as she left

Yeah catch you later and be careful sis yelled Kenny as karen left

That was another good thing that had happend Carol had got a Job and had a little money to spare and shed been clean off drugs for 3 years now but sadly Stuart still liked his drink. and Kenny was always going and fetching him from the bar drunk but this was only at weekends really

You not hungry son you've been staring at that for the last 5 miniutes if it's gonna bite you instead of you bitting it siad Stuart looking at Kenny

No don't really feel like eating sorry dad but you can have it if you want feel free said Kenny sighing

But before Stuart could awnser Kenny a loud banging at the door was heard

OK GUYS IV GOT IT. DONT ALL JUMP UP AT ONCE AND CAUSE A STAMPEDE WILL YOU yelled Karen from the hallway as she had been fixing her make up in the hallway mirror as hers was cracked then voices was heard and Karen was heard saying yeah he's here you better come in

Er mom dad theirs police here to tal to Kenny I dunno why they won't say Karen said smiling at the police as she led them in then joked with Kenny Kenny what have you been up to now

Me nothing I know off Kenny said looking at Karen who just sighed

Okay I'll call you later I can't keep Ruby or Craig waiting and thanks mom I'll see you tonight bye dad see ya kenny said Karen before leaving as her parents said bye Karen have fun

Er my youngest. Karen since she hit her teens she's never in now she acts so grown up you never know she's only 14 she looks like a 16 year old now with her highlighted hair trendy clothes and make up my cute little girl has gone to be replaced by a beautiful young woman they grow up so fast said carol rambling on

Hmm. I dont have kids so i dont really know but back to the matter now are you Kennith Stuart Maccormick said the officer in a offical way looking at Kenny

Yeah that's me but please. All me Kenny everyone does said Kenny

What the Hells going on what's he done now Kenny have you been cheesing or fighting or stealing cars asked Stuart glaring at Kenny

No fuck it iv not dad Kenny yelled

Kennith we'd like you to come with us to the station we have a warrant for your arrest the police man said

Arrest fuck what the hell Kenny yelled

Kenny what the fuck is going on yelled Stuart

Look okay officer I did get into a fight in Kiev some Russian guy but fuck I didn't start it he attacked me and I left before it got too outta hand so what the hell is this all about asked Kenny confused

Well it is to do with your trip to to the Ukrain and the dissapreance of the other pepole and the 2 tour guides now it is very suspicious that you came back and they didn't and also the guides have been reported missing too you were all last seem heading to Chernobyl the woman at your hotel over heard you all talking and mentioned it

Well yeah we did do that it was Cartmans idea but what's going on and I will gladly come along with you as I have a lot of things to tell you too the truth of that place needs to be known said Kenny

Okay well you can explane everything down at the station and maybe enlighten us on the whereabouts of the missing tourists the officer said

Is Kenny being arrested and charged Kenny did you kill your friends I know sometimes you didn't always see eye to eye with them and you had a few fall outs with them but you wouldn't kill them carol said

What fuck it no mom I'd never do that I'd never kill anyone and maybe Kyles not dead we need to save him he's still in the Ukrain he's very sick with radiation Poisoning but he was alive if you look for him you'll find him the rest were killed but not by me kenny yelled

Okay so you say calm down now you just need to come with us and explane everything and we will take things from their said the officer

Fine then I'll go sighed Kenny in a bad mood as he grabbed his jacket and left in a police car in a bad mood as he knew he was innicont and had no idea why he was being arrested

Well that's that chappy done. Why do the police wanna talk with Kenny all will be revealed soon wow I made Karen grow up lol


	24. Chapter 24

Okay now son I want you to take a deep breath and tell me everything you know the detective said to Kenny later when he was at the police station

Okay well we had really no intentions of going to Chernobyl our next planned stop was Russia then later St petersberge and taking in the Russian sights before moving onto Paris look were really we're just a bunch of kids backpacking round Europe I dropped outta school couple of years ago and the rest were going on to universaty and moving away so it was their last big trip together as we had no idea what we'd be doing in a years time and Stan and Kyle invited me along as they always invited me on their trips as kids they were my good friends those guys and Bebe Stevens and I well we hoped to well you know let's say we were a bit closer than friends that's all but anyway I was invited on the back packing trip to Europe they invited me over a year ago so I could save and at last I could afford it so I went with them everything went well on the trip and we all enjoyed it

But anyway we were in the Ukrain and desided to go out to a night club really my idea and Cartmans our friend the rest weren't keen on it but ended up coming we went off and kinda did our own things in the club I started chatting to some girl Stan and Wendy were cuddling in the corner along with Kyle and Louisa and Nicole and Token think Bebe was in the toilets fixing her make up she's like so in love with herself a hot looking girl she was but I noticed Cartman talking to this couple who were years older than him and we had no idea who they were but anyway I somehow ended up in. A fight with the girl I was talking to brothers and we left and Nicole went in and got Cartman said Kenny

So you had never seen this couple before then asked the detective as Kenny shook his head

Nope never but Cartman never mentioned who they were that night it was nect day at breakfast he did saying he'd booked us a day trip to Chernobyl everyone was unsure as we heard about the dangers of radiation I was kinda like that but we all knew about Chernobyl we learnt about it in school and seen photos so part of me wanted to go as it would be interesting so in the end instead of getting our train to Moscow we met up with these two strangers who ran the tour company and they were called Yuri and Irina they seemed really nice Yuri was a bit of a practical joker and I liked his sence of humour but at the time we had no idea that they were an illeagle tour company Kenny said sighing

Okay then what the detective said

Well first we seen their bus it was an old run down thing no seatbelts or heating so we dumped our luggage in the trunk and headed to Chernobyl stoping off for photos at a welcoming signe ushall touristy stuff but things begain to go wrong when we reached the cheackpoint Kenny said

What sort of things and cheackpoints you said Chernobyl was abandond another man in the room said

Well not quite abandond their is workers and that their and the guards at the cheackpoints but after looking at yuris and irinas papers they. denied us entry and told us to leave alarm bells began to ring with the girls I think but at the time I thought nothing off it really but Yuri said he'd still get us in via another way so that's what we did also we stopped off to meet a old woman living their Natalia her son died in the disaster and despite the radiation leavels she moved back she was really nice bit of a horder though but anyway we spent an hour with her before moving on and passed an old abandond cheackpoint also Yuri stopped off to show us some ,mutated catfish that we're huge with teeth they were pretty cool then we reached Pripyat and looked around taking photos and that and Irina and Yuri telling us about the history also we had a laugh when Cartman desided to sit on the ferris wheel and got stuck in the carrage took Irina and Yuri to get him out but we did hear stories of radioactive wolves and that and eventually Yuri took us into one of the apartment blocks and we seen the remains of a mutated fox that freaked the girls out but anyway we looked found an apartment Yuri also showed us the reactors that were far off in. the distance and we then went from room to room looking around also found a photo of the family looked nice pepole young couple with 2 little kids and we were planning on leaving to see the mall and where the young pepole of our age used to hang out but then suddenly a bear chased us where the hell it came from well dunno but it freaked us out a bit so Yuri desided it was time to leave but something had destroyed the wires of the bus so it wouldn't start we were now stranded and that's when Yuri practically told us he was an illeagle tour some of us lost it and started fighting not attacking each other like punching or kicking this was more verble as we were tierd and tempers were fraying and we just wanted to hell outta their really Kenny said

Okay so you were stranded then what asked the detective

Well things turned ugly really we all argued about getting out and walking to the cheackpoint as it was a few miles away but by now it was getting dark and cold and yuri and irina got blankets for us and said that we should try and rest and wed get help on the morning but we heard wolves and they were close and scaring the girls so Yuri and Irina desided to go out and deal with them they had guns and told us to stay in the bus so they then left us vanishing into the night but fed up and frustrated with us all Stan got out the bus he planned to walk to the cheackpoint so he got out the bus we were gonna go after him but didn't we stayed on the bus but after gunshots was heard we dived out the bus and went looking for Yuri Irina and Stan but we found Stan his leg was fuc er I mean messed up said Kenny

What do you mean by messed up asked the detective

It been mutilated like something chewed off all the flesh you could see the bone and blood everywhere urgh how he survived at the time I dunno really but we got him back to the bus and tended to his injuries and everyone was hysterical Kenny said

So where was the tour guides you left them out their with the wolves said the other man

We looked for them but couldn't find them and we had to get Stan back to the bus at the time it was the only safe place but sometime later something like creatures attacked our bus human shape but deformed it was scary as hell we soon learned if we stayed quiet they'd leave so somehow I dunno how we got a little sleep and next day we dissident to look for Yuri and Irina but without luck we found Yuris remains not a nice sight also we got chased again by creatures we were in the school but we got out also when we got back to the bus we discoverd Cartman missing so we had to look for him and something to fix our bus with and Irina as he hoped she may be alive but shed been killed too we did find what looked like a graveyard for abandond verchels so we hoped we'd find something to start the bus and went looking inside the verchels and it was inside a bus I found Cartmans remains Kenny said

He was dead I take it the detective said as Kenny nodded

Like the others gruesome way we also contacted stan and wendy who wed left on the bus to tell them wed found wires and was heading back they sounded okay but panicking saying hurry back kyle spoke go them but after that we got chased by wolves and had to run back we ran over a bridge but it collapsed and some of us ended up on the water and the catfish bit Tokens leg but he wasent too bad and could walk but by the time we got back the bus was gone along with Wendy and Stan we found the bus round the corner compleatly trashed but found Wendy's video camera Kenny said

That camera has never been handed in where is it the other man said

Destroyed somehow we seen the footage it was Stan proposing to Wendy giving her a ring but she said wait to Paris and it was just privet small talk between them but then they were attacked and kiddnapped we went looking for them first in the old school we were then attacked in the cafeteria trays and that thrown at us so we made a run for it that's where Louisa was taken by the creatures and whist looking for her we found Wendy in shock she didn't say what happend but had a nasty gash on her head then and we were chased by creatures again and when hidding from them in a store room we found what was left of Louisa but we had to move on then we we went outside to look for stan Then we seen something really weird said kenny

Weird what do you mean by that more creatures asked the detective

No it wasn't the mutated creatures but a little normal looking girl cute too about maybe 5 or 6 we tried talking to her in English and russian as we had a phase book but she didnt awnser us and as we were talking to her something grabbed wendy again so we went looking for her and ended up in what we thought was the mall and we were chased again then we lost Token the creatures got him tol then later Nicole I think she'd given up the will to live she took Tokens death hard but we carried on we had to then we went to another room an found Stans ring and the ring box we thought we'd found him under a blanket but it was one of those creatures so we ran on again then we found Wendy's remains urgh and when Kyle and I were talking those bastards got Bebe too I tried shooting but had no bullets left so Kyle and I the only 2 left ran we had no idea where we were but it wasent a mall as their was no stores but we had to get out and the radiation leavel was through the roof now we were inside what looked like a large drum that's where we found Stan the same way as the others Kyle was heartbroken but we had to keep going also we were really sick Kyle was blind now we had severe 3rd degree burns then at last we found a way out but more of those creatures attacked us but we fought them off then we went on a bit further then seen the doctors that got us out and next moment well don't know how much time passed we woke up in hospital innukrain and told we were inside the reactor and that we were dying we looked terrible our skin all burned our hair and teeth falling out like 2 old men and also the doctors said they were aware of the creatures calling them patients Kenny said

And how did you end up here if you were ment to be dying in a Ukrain hospital asked the detective

Well you see sir I have a power iv had it all my life I can't die sure iv experienced death thousands of times iv been shot decapitated cut in half set on fire run over by cars and trains too way many deaths to mention really iv lost count of them all but I don't stay dead I wake up in my bed next morning not a mark on me so I knew that if I killed myself I'd get back here but Kyle is still their in Ukrain very Ill maybe dying with radiation sickness we have to help him also Chernobyl and Pripyat isn't safe theirs things beings their that have a tast for human flesh and the radiation is nothing compaired to them and we have to find my friends bodies bring them home for buriel look please you both have to beleive me this did happen said Kenny close to tears

Well it sounds very hard to beleive mutents running rampage also pepole missing too the detective began

You think I killed them don't you I did them in stole their money and came home fuck sake they were my best friends I'd never hurt them Kenny yelled

You have a record for vilonce and I'm not saying that you killed them you did the other man said

Omg I don't beleive this yeah I do admit I'm no angel and have been arrested in the past for fighting but it was other pepole not my friends and yeah i did put 2 girls in the hospital once only becouse they attacked Karen my sister they injured her and pushed her in the mud and stole her money and she was only 8 at the time and they were 10 and 11 but look please beleive me my friends were murderd and Kyle could still be alive Pripyat is dangerous and I'm not talking radiation the world had got to be warned of the dangers more innicont tourists could go their and end up like my fiends and yeah I know my story is hard to beleive but I swear to God its true and I can't really accept what's happend it's left me in shock but please beleive me as its all true said Kenny

Oh we do son even though it's hard to beleive we do the detective said

God damn it you don't I know you don't you think I'm just a stupid scruffy long haired kid living on the fridges of the law already known to the police yeah maybe I am like that but I swear on my little neices life everything. I said is true and you know what I can easly smarten myself up and I will get justice for my friends and I won't rest till I see Chernobyl destroyed bulldozed to the ground so nothing remains that place needs to be flattend turned in to wast ground and sealed off forever before more innicont lives are lost and I won't rest till I see it done yelled Kenny

Well okay we will see what can be done the detective said as he went over Kennys statement again and asked him more questions about Yuri and Irina so Kenny told him the best he could and eventually about an hour later the detectives let Kenny go but he knew if he was to be taken seriously he need to smarten up and he would need to get himself a lawer and he knew Mr Broflofski would do it for free as he once did it before when Kenny was caught driving without a licence a few years ago so he was handy to know

Well that's that chappy done what will happen to Kenny know and what will happen to Kyle stay tuned for more soon


	25. Chapter 25

So are you guys gonna keep me here in the cells for God knows how long or am I free to go then as iv told you both all I know asked Kenny

No your free to go for just now but we will need to take your passport so no leaving the country just now and we will be in touch with you so make yourself avalible the detective said as Kenny stood up getting ready to leave

Okay fine I guess if you need me I'll be at home or at my brothers trailer thasg also in south park trailer park Kenny added leaving and he still felt mad as he had a feeling no one believed him

Kenny then desided to catch the bus back home as he had nothing really on and also he planned to visit Kevin and his girlfriend to borrow a suit later as Kevin had an old suit he hardly wore and also he could have a hot shower over their and wash his hair and maybe he'd get to see little Kayla his neice and Kenny knew that he was always welcome over their as he gor on well with his brother and his girlfriend and once smartened up he'd go and see me Broflofski about getting help incase he had to go to court

Kenny then got off at his stop and walked the short walk to his house but no one was in so he grabbed a root beer from the fridge then made his way to the trailer park that was only 20 miniutes walk away to see if kevin was in but he wasent just his girlfriend and little Kayla

The trailer park was in a bad part of town with very high drugs rate and no one really had a job and their was a lot of crimes their too and even reports of a girl of 13 being pregnant and onnthe outside Kevin's trailer looked filthy and run down but inside it was kept clean and tidy

Hey Kenny how are you it's been ages since I seen you wow you have grown another few inches I swear said a pretty dark haired girl said smilling as she awnserd the door to see Kenny their

Hi yeah maybe I have I haven't noticed and I'm okay I guess and I last seen you at Xmas just a few months smilled Kenny going inside the trailer that looked tidy apart from a few baby toys on the floor and a pretty little toddler with longish dark hair in a ribbon sat playing happly as she sucked on her pacifier and played with her teddy

I thought that you were in Europe with your old school friends I heard that you were back but your friends didn't come back Kevin said he was talking to your mom about it on the phone today so what happend did you guys fall out and. Kyle send you home I know he had a bit of a temper and had anger issues the girl said handing Kenny a drink of juice then lifting up her little daughter who had been playing on the floor

No no they didn't Abbie far from it hate to say. This but their dead all of them probelly even Kyle now we went to Chernobyl and they never came out alive again Kenny sighed sadly

Omg chernobly isn't that the town that had the really bad nuclear disaster like Fukishima it was on the tv I remeber them mention it said Abbie

Yeah it is oh god Abbie it's really dangorus it has to be flattend it's up to me to earn the world of its dangers and I'm not talking about radiation look this is gonna be hard to beleive but it's true I swear my friends were all attacked and killed by horrible mutated creatures they attacked the bus we were in and killed all my friends everyone of them I have to tell the world about the truth of Chernobyl and stop pepole going their and I'm gonna go public with this story get justice for my friends and their bodies are still their also theirs a slim chance that Kyle is alive but he has severe radiation sickens he's in a Ukrainian hospital somewhere we need to find him tol look I'm gonna go to the press and on tv and I'm hoping that mr Broflovski Kyles dad will help me is a top lawer and he's helped me in the Past when iv needed him so I need to borrow Kevin's old suit and scrape enough together for a haircut so I look smart and then I can be taken seriously instead of a scruffy long haired kid Kenny said then he smilled at the toddler saying hey Kayla how are you princess as the toddler smilled and giggled

Yeah I understand what you mean if you look smart pepole will take you seriously look I can help you too Kenny I did hairdressing at collage before I got pregnant so I'm trained I also did Karen's hair with the blonde highlights and I can make you look smart too now drink your juice and you can tell me what you want said Abbie smilling and putting Kayla in her play pen

Thanks I owe you one daid Kenny drinking his juice also I need a shower too I stink Kenny said sniffing himself

Sure we have hot water feel free also theirs shampoo conditionor and shower gel in their help yourself Abbie said as Kenny went to get his shower

About half an hour later Kenny came out the shower wearing a dressing gown and looked really clean and his hair was wet and newly washed

Okay already much better now grab a seat and well see what we can do with that hair of yours it's a mess Abbie laughed combing Kennys hair

Yeah it is I want to look smart so I can be taken seriously maybe dare I say a bit older looking Kenny said

Well if we're talking smart well we will need to go quite short how does that sound then said Abbie still combing Kennys hair

Yeah fine I don't care it grows quick anyway and I do wanna be seriouse I have to warn the outside world about the dangers of Chernobyl so no one else will go their Kenny said as Abbie gor to work on his hair and Kenny was told to sit still or he'd risk getting hos eat snipped

Well the story you told me does sound a bit hard to beleive but I do beleive it as I know you'd never lie Kenny you maybe a lot of things a lier your not

It does but thing is I somehow think that the cops don't beleive me fuck everything's such a mess and Kyles life is in terrible danger just don't know what to do really Kenny sighed

Well what ever you do I'm sure it will be the right thing your a very sensible boy Kenny said Abbie as Kenny just sighed

About an hour later at last Abbie had finished cutting Kennys hair and he could tell it was short as he felt a draft on his neck and ears and also Abbie ran the clippers up it talking it in shorter

All done and looking good iv given you a short buzzed flat top all the boys in this area seem to have that style and it looks smart hope you don't mind said Abbie now putting a bit of gel in the front to spike it up as Kenny felt the back and sides then glancing at the pile of hair on the floor

Wow it looks cool yeah I like it and iv been shorter in the past Kenny said looking at himself in a mirror now I just need to borrow Kevin's suit then I'm going to see Kyles dad ten to the press said Kenny as Abbie showed him where the suit was then left him to get ready whist she tidied up the kitchen

Wow omg looking sharp is that really you Kenny she said as Kenny apeard half an hour later innthe suit that fitted him and with his new short haircut he looked handsome too

Well here goes wish me luck guess I'm ready now to face the world I'm nerviouse as hell but hope it doesn't show and thanks for everything said Kenny looking at himself in a full legnth mirror and smilling at himself

Your welcome any time glad I could help I see you as the little brother I never had I only had 3 sisters though I was happy I'd have liked a little brother tol so I kinda see you as one said Abbie now picking up her daughter again but anyway good luck and I hope everything goes okay for you also call again soon your always welcome here said Abbie kissing Kennys cheek

Thanks I will and I will see you soon too munchkin said Kenny gently touching Kaylas cheek and giving her a kiss before he left

Kenny attracted a few stairs and even got a couple of wolf whistles from a couple of girls as he left the trailer park to catch the bus back into town to go and see Kyles dad and the press office not sure what kind of reception he'd get

As Kenny got off the bus in town and before he headed up to thr broflovski house he ran into Craig Tweek and Clyde who were all standing near a street corner if up to no good

Hey Mcormick come here a sec how come your back from Europe and the others didn't come back pepole saying you did them in is that true yelled Craig but Kenny didn't awnser he just flipped them off and carried on walking towards Kyles house

Think he did it asked Tweek who was now on so many drugs to calm him he was like a zombie now

Course he did Kennys always been Jelouse of them cos the have more money than him come on he's an asshole said Craig as the group walked away

Kenny didn't hear them as he was too far away and now he was walking up a familler driveway he knew too well and had knots in his stomock as ot was Kyles family house and his dad was home as the car was in the drive way

Kenny stood glancing at the door for a moment trying to gather some courage to ring the bell just do it Kenny it might not be that bad he told himself so he swallowed hard and rang the bell

Kenny could hear feet running down stairs and a downstairs door close then eventually the door opend and it was Ike at the door

What do you want Ike said coldly

Er hi can I speak to your dad asked Kenny

Why we don't wanna see you so get out of our drive way Ike said glaring at Kenny

What why asked Kenny confused

You killed Kyle and the others you should be getting the death penalty Ike said getting ready to slam the door but a voice said who is it Ike it was Gerald's voice

Kenny Mcoormick of all pepole Ike said as Gerald came to the door

You have a nerve coming here kid after what you did what do you want said Gerald

Look mr Broflovski it's about Kyle he's not dead he's still alive in the Ukrain he has radiation sickness and their is mutaited creatures running around Chernobyl that's who killed the others we have to warn the outside world about this begain Kenny but got cut off

Your mad kid your still using that stupid story what the hell did you do tonhim and where is his is his body and where are the others you came back from that trip alive and they didnt you killed them kid now it's a good job my wife's not here just now

Please it's the truth I'd never hurt Kyle look will you please listen to what I have to say Kenny began but again got cut off

Look just get out of here and if you don't get off my propity I will have you arrested for tresspassing and harrasment Gerald yelled

Im sorry but Kyles not dead I didn't kill him or the others you have to beleive me sir Kenny said but Ike pushed him off the doorstep and the door was slammed in his face

God damn it why won't they listen they have no idea what went on their and they think I killed them Kenny said to himself sadly as he left Kyles old house and thinking of the fun times him and Stan had their as kids as he left

Kenny waked into town again hoping to have better luck with the press offices and hopefully maybe they'd beleive him as no one else did

Well that's that chappy done who will beleive Kenny also I desided to give Kevin a girlfriend and little neice Abbie and Kayla are mine and Kaylas the name of my friends little Cuzzy she's about 3 and like all the Macormick kids it's keeping the K tradition but next chappy up soon enjoy


	26. Chapter 26

Soon Kenny found himselfs in the towns press offices that as usual were very busy with people running around and phones going off every 5 seconds but eventually a man spotted Kenny and came over to him

Hey kid what's up the reporter said looking at Kenny

Im not a kid Im an adult and I have a big story to tell its huge could make front pages and also it's very important that could involve everyone said Kenny seriously

Your not one of those smart ass kids that come in here making up stories for a fast buck last one we had was Aliens landing in the mountains Roswell style we spent our day chasing around after it and waisted a lot of money paying the dumb kids we thought we were on something big not a damn kid dressed up as an Alien the reporter said but wait wasn't that you and your friends that did it as an April fools prank thiught you were smartasses the man said

No that wasn't us that was Craig Tucker and his gang and they dressed Butters Stotch up as the Alien but one of the kids who involved in that prank was a Token Black and it's about him also why I'm hear and no I don't want paid I just want to get my story out to warn others look please I know you guys are really busy but I swear to God this is very important as people's lives could be at risk it will only take about an hour please said Kenny

Ah to hell fuck it okay why not and I don't need to pay you fine then the man said taking down a few of Kennys details as they went into a small office

Okay I want to talk to the editor as this is really for him Kenny added looking at thr man

Fraid he's not here you have me instead he's out on another story won't be back till tomorrow im stand in editor so what's your story kid the man asked looking at Kenny as he began to tell his story again but he bearly got to the mutants attacking the bus when he seen the man burst out laughing

Fuck it you don't believe me do you that is why your laughing pepole are dead and you don't fucking believe me Christ dude I'd never make anything like that up Kenny said getting mad a little

Oh I do beleive you kid but come on. Radioactive mutents attacking and killing pepole sounds comic book stuff bit old for comics arnt you kid the man laughed

Well it's reall all of it I promise and everything that I'm about to Tell you did happen I sear to god it did Kenny yelled

Look kid I think you have a really wild imagination you should write comic books or a story ever heard of an online site called Fanfiction net you could put it on line their my son uses it and kids in their teens and early 20s would think it was cool but sorry I just find it so hard to beleive radioactive mutents eating your friends you dying in the Ukrain and waking up here and your friend being stuck in some Ukrain hospital with severe radiation sickness what kind of drugs are you on look kid why don't you run along now and go back to your silly comic books and sci fi movies and grow up a bit leave the main stories to the big boys huh the man laughed

Look you asshole haven't you noticed their is pepole missing from this town kids my age including the top lawer Gerald Broflovskis s oldest son and their not coming back their dead and Kyles probely dead too now and I was fucking dead I killed myself to get back here look I just want you to publish this story to save others Pripyat isn't safe their is mutaited beings running around and all I want is to warn the outside world and get justice for my friends I promised them it and your denying me that by not printing my story yelled Kenny

Look kid stop playing super heros you grew out of that years ago and your waiting our time so if you don't leave we will be forced to call the police and have you arrested the man said

Fucking arrest me then cos no I'm not gonna fucking leave till I get this story out and warn other tourists who are thinking on going to Chernobyl the place is too dangorus and should be torn down and I'm not talking about the radiation that's mild compared to what's their and what I told you is all fucking true Kenny yelled

Look kid your wasting your breath and time here no one will beleive you look I know that a group if kids of your age in their late teens had gone to Europe and things went horribly wrong one of the kids went insane and killed his fellow travlers they had got into a huge fight over hitting on their girlfriends and the killer went crazy and stabbed his friends to death took their money and fled okay we have no proof that your the killer But the murders did happen in Chernobyl and also the tour guides were killed too it's now dubbed the Chernobyl massicer as the killer tried to touch the female tour guide too but I don't think really you did it as you couldn't afford to go their so why don't you run back to your comic books kid and stop wasting our time the man said

Fuck you fuck you all Kenny screamed scattering everything off the reporters desk onto the floor you fucking think I'm crazy we'll I'm fucking telling you the truth you assholes I know what happend I fucking seen it with my own eyes look I made a promise to Kyle before I died that I'd get justice for him and alert authorities to the dangers of Chernobyl and for them to go and get the bodies of my friends as their still on Pripyat and get help for Kyle he's still alive in a Ukrain hospital with severe radiation posoning I was the same some how we ended up inside one of the reactors as we got lost also though he dosent want to talk to me I want to see Gerald Broflovski yelled Kenny that's impossible haven't you heard he's just lost hos oldest son he was one of the kids that was killed I'm Europe so he's not seeing anyone the man yelled

No Kyles not dead yet he will be by the time you lot do something look phone round the ukrain hospitals they'll tell you Kenny yelled

Look kid theirs no point they won't say oh yes he's here patient confidential the reporter said

So other wise I'm screwed noones gonna beleive me then fuck it just fucking great Kenny sighed wondering what to do next but things went from bad to worse as he then seen 3 police men and a doctor coming in

What the fuck dude he yelled now panicking

Im sorry son it's for your own good as you caused vilance in here and threatend us and disrupted the peace the man said

Oh just fucking great you still don't beleive me do you assholes screamed Kenny but the reporter said nothing as the other men came into the room and the cop began reading Kenny his rights and that he was arrested for breech of the peace

Thats that chappy done sorry it's short heading out now but things are going from bad to worse for Kenny will anyone beleive him we know he's innicont but who else will also give this site a little mention more coming later


	27. Chapter 27

What the fuck is going on. Why won't you beleive me everything I say is true their are mutents out their and we need to warn pepole and make sure Chernobyl is closed and sealed up forever my friends are dead and you think it's all a laugh or worse that I killed them fuck it your the crazy ones screamed Kenny now getting madder

Look now son it's all going to be okay it's just that your not very well oh you were in deed in Chernobyl but things went wrong and we believed that you killed your friends also the police have been looking for you and even sent pepole to Europe to get you but it could go good as you turned yourself in the man said

Fuck it no I never hurt anyone you bastards Kenny screamed and what the fuck is going on he yelled confused

Kenny try and think back to when your bus broke down a fight broke out on it and you attacked the guides and grabbed their gun then you killed everyone on that bus and set it on fire you also robbed them and even took Stans ring he'd bought Wendy and Kyles small solid gold star of David pendent he was given to him Bar Mitzvah too sell and you walked out they didn't you killed your friends maybe you were possesed by the dark lord Cuthulu as we know you have links with him but you killed your friends think hard you have blocked it out the cop said coming in

I am and no I'd never hurt my friends yeah we argue from time to time but fuck I'd never hurt them or stral from them your all sick bastards no you have it all wrong Kenny screamed

Look its okay your sick now you need to come with us I'm a doctor and were going to the hospital now your parents will be contacted later so don't worry about them just think about getting better now the doctor said as he approached Kenny preparing to give him an injection as the blond struggled

No get the fuck away from me you sick bastards Kenny screamed trying to fight back

Shhh shhh calm down theirs a good boy now this may sting a bit but then you will go for a nice sleep and when you Wake up you will be in the hospital you have gone a bit crazy that's all but we can cure you. the doctor said placing his hand firmly on Kennys shoulder

No no I'm not crazy get the fuck off me I want a lawer Kenny said as he felt a sting to his arm and the. voice saying now calm down kenny its okay fading into the distance and soon darkness surrounded Kenny but he still felt the firm hand on his shoulder and pain shoot up his arm and the voice saying calm down Kenny it's okay now it's okay

But when Kenny started to regain some sort of conciseness things felt strange his hair felt long again to his coller and in his eyes had he died and come back but he still felt the hand on his shoulder also a female voice cut through his thoughts saying well looks if sleeping beauty is awake now and didn't need to be kissed

Kenny suddenly gasped and also heard the voice that was saying his name and calm down wasent the doctors and the hand that was on his shoulder had black skin and the doctor was white it was Token shaking him awake omg wait TOKEN but he had died Kenny witnessed his death and he soon discoverd that the pain in his arm was caused by the way he was leaning on it not from an injection

Kenny sat bold upright in the chair shocked and he looked around the room and everyone was their and alive and he was still in the hotel room in the Ukrain but it was very simpler to how it started Kyle and Stan were heading out the bedroom Stan had slipped something in his pocket Wendy's ring no doubt before going over and kissing her also the girls sat near Kenny. chatting and Bebe was showing Nicole and Loiusa her new red shoes the same ones shed lost Cartman was sitting eating cheesy poofs channel surfing looking for Terrance and Philip moaning that the tv was crap everything was the same and it confused Kenny a lot what was going on

Hey are you okay asked Wendy you were in a right state not that long ago screaming and crying and saying something about dead friends and mutents and also you mentioned the place Chernobyl sounds bad said wendy

Yeah I think I'm okay I had one hell of a nightmare that's all said Kenny running his hand through his hair then everything came back to him he had fallen alseep earler on in the dream but in that dream he don't remeber his dream this was the real dream and in the dream he suggested that they'd go out as he was fed up so maybe Kenny was given a second chance to change fate so what would happen if they didn't go out that night to the nightclub that would mean Cartman wouldn't get the chance too meet Yuri or Irina and that would mean no Chernobyl trip and no one would die and also maybe the creatures were all in his mind after all Kenny wasent sure but he had to change the future

God you look a bit rough you sure your okay asked Kyle looking over at his friend

Yeah I'll be fine just a bit tierd that's all hey guys would you call me crazy if I said I was gonna call it a night and go to bed early as we have a really early start tomorrow and I wanna be fresh to get our train said Kenny

Aww come on its way too early to go to bed I know let's go out and cheack out the nightlife theirs a lot of really good clubs out their said Cartman

Look we can go clubbing in Moscow their is plenty of time to hit the town I'm tierd and I'm going to bed and were a group and we stay together so sorry Cartman you can go clubbing another night just not to night okay said Kenny he had to stop Cartman meeting Yuri and Irina and if he went clubbing tonight he'd run into them Kenny just knew it do he had to prevent it

Yeah nice to see you have some sence Kenny I agree we should all turn in early an early night won't hurt us said Kyle sitting down next to Louisa and in the end to Kennys releif no one went out that night

Next day at breakfast instead of talking about Chernobyl or Kenny nursing a sore face Cartman sat quiet apart from moaning about the early rise and everyone else was excited about Moscow and looking at maps so it seemed Kenny had changed fate after all and saved his friends but on the way to the train station which ment everyone having to go through town to Kennys shock the group did run into Yuri and Irina who were with other pepole but the guides walked right by them as they didn't know Cartman or anyone and they were laughing and joking with the other group that had 6 pepole in it 3 dark haired guys and a girl and the other 2 girls had blonde hair one had long hair down her back the other had a frizzy blonde bob to her chin and that group all seemed excited and talking about Pripyat omg PRIPYAT

Omg no its gonna happen to someone else now Kenny thought in horror as he wanderd over to the group who were doing the exact same things his group did in his dream and also he learned the. People's names were Paul Chris Micheal Amanda Natalie and Zoe Kenny had to save them but how

Er excuse me wait up you guys did you say that you were all going to Pripyat asked Kenny looking at the group

Kenny what the hell come on will you we will miss our train it leaves in an hour yelled Kyle coming over to Kenny and glancing at the group

Er sorry about this you guys Kenny we can't afford to hang around come on Kyle said trying to grab Kennys arm as Yuri and Irina looked at Kenny

Er yes we are going to Pripyat but I'm afraid we're fully booked today and our offices are now closed. But we can book a tour for you tomorrow if you wish Irina said looking at Kenny

No I don't want to go on one of your trips not tomorrow or ever look you guys you can't go to Pripyat it's not safe it's far too dangorus and I'm not talking about the radiation look its hard to explane but theirs mutates radioactive creatures horribly deformed loose in that place they'll kill you all don't ask how I know I just do so you can't go Kenny said pleading with the group and shocking Kyle

What the fuck are you on kid are you high laughed Chris looking at the ores

Nothing I'm just warning you not to go began Kenny but Yuri cut him off

Are you trying to sabotage my tour who the hell are you and Pripyat is safe their is no mutents running around get to hell outta here stupid kid Yuri said

Never you mind who I am but I know you and this tour is illeagle their is things happaning in Pripyat that is dangerous and I'm warning you if you go off with these pepole well no one of you will ever leave Pripyat you will all die horrific deaths their said Kenny and before he could say any more Kyle grabbed him pushing him on back to his group

God sake what's that kid on he wants locking up who the hell is he he's not safe to be on the streets said Yuri as he and Irina and their group all glared at Kenny as Kyle tried to pull him away

Go then but you'll all be sorry you won't survive and God help you all yelled Kenny as Kyle grabbed him again yelling Kenny leave it come on

Damn stupid kid mutterd Yuri as his group all headed round the corner to get their bus but Irina paused a bit glancing back

This may seem strange but that boy I think iv met him before somewhere but I have no idea where she said puzzled

Dude what the hell was that all about back their and who the hell are those guys asked Stan glancing back at Yuri and Irina and the group as they all vanished round the corner and miniutes later an old beat up bus identical to the one in Kennys dream passed them with the group inside and apart from the tour guides everyone gave Kenny the middle finger and a voice yelling asshole was heard

Oh god help them all their all cocky and like that now but by evening it will be a different story I just hope they do get found and not left to rot or become food for the animals or creatures and other things out their mutterd Kenny sadly as he watched the bus speed off into the distance and no more was said about Pripyat or Yuri or Irina or the tour group and Kenny and his group caught their train to Moscow and carried on with their trip and enjoyed themselfs and had a great time in Moscow and toured the rest of Russia and 2 weeks later they arrived in Paris and Stan then proposed to Wendy at the top of the Effial tower and she said yes so everyone celebrated with the finest Champane and Paris was beautiful and the trip went well and eventually everyone arrived home safty in mid November to spend the holidays with their families and were full of stories and Kennys nightmare was now long forgotten about

But it was March almost a year later when Kenny was round at Kyles place with Stan and carman also Wendy and Bebe were their too as Kenny and Bebe were now dating and they were talking about Ikes forthcoming Bar Mitzvah that would take place in December but they started preparing early when suddenly a news report came on the tv that caught Kennys attention

Quick turn up the sound Kyle said Kenny as Kyle grabbed the tv remote hitting the sound up button as images of Pripyat appeared on the screen

Today workers in Pripyat in Chernobyl think they may have found the remains off the missing tour group that vanished last year along with their tour guides the 4 Americans 1 Australian and 1 Norwegian along with their 2 Ukrainian tour guides remains were found scatterd around Pripyat their bodies are been taking away for DNA testing as it is impossible to tell as they were so badly mutilated also the bodies of a Chris Mcatney and an Amanda Kelly have never been found and also 5 reporters who were sent into cover the story have also gone missing too so the Ukrainians have now sent in the army to investagete and Pripyat is strictly off limits to the public the reporter said

Fuck dude omg that's the pepole we seen last year on our way to the station omg you tried to warn them too that Pripyat was dangerous and they'd die. and now they are dead and 2 are missing said Kyle shocked still looking at the news that moved onto another story now

How the hell did you know that would happen and they'd never leave have you got other powers that we don't know off asked a shocked Stan

No not I'm aware off I dunno really oh just call it fate if you want to its a long long story said Kenny sighing and looking at the tv and feeling sorry for the dead tourists but so realeaved that he and his friends were all alive and okay all thanks to that nightmare that aloud him to change their fate ...END

Well that's that story done told you theird be a twist also the characters Paul Chris Micheal Amanda Natalie and Zoe and Yuri are from the movie the Chernobyl diaries and south park belongs to Matt and Tray the Charecters Kayla Abbie Natalia Irina are mine so hope you enjoyed the story and more to come

Watch out for SP the Holocaust diaries next :-)-


End file.
